Diferencias
by Mili Maxwell Iseki
Summary: Duo y Heero en un internado...mi primer fic leanXD
1.

Hola espero que les guste mi fic…el primero que escribo.

Advertencias: ninguna

Los personajes de Gundam wing no me pertenecen TTTT

Parejas:1x2,3x4,5xh.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar en el internado "Low", los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar, se podían ver chicos y chicas de distintas países. "Low" tenia fama de ser uno de los mejores colegios, pero además no cualquiera podia darse el lujo de inscribirse pues tenia cuotas muy altas, aunque también existían becas para estudiantes que no contaban con el dinero que pedian que además de ser difíciles de conseguir exigían excelentes calificaciones.

A la entrada del colegio dos viejos amigos se encontraron. El más bajito de ellos era rubio y de ojos aqua, el otro de piel blanca y cabello castaño, un lindo cabello largo y sedoso que llevaba trenzado y además tenia unos hermosos ojos azul violeta, ambos chicos eran muy lindos.

- ¡Q-chan! Que alegría me da verte denuevo- el trenzado llega y abraza a su amigo, que le devuelve el abrazo.

-A mi también Duo. Sobre todo porque pensé que ibas a cambiar de colegio.

-jaja ya ves, siempre logro lo que quiero. Convencí a mi padre que me dejara aquí…lo malo es que los fines de semana ya no podré ir a verlos (refiriéndose a sus padres) y tendré que quedarme aquí aburrido.

-Ah, no te preocupes, puedes venir con migo…además…a mis hermanas les caes muy bien XD- Quatre empezó a reírse al ver la reacción de Duo al mencionarle a sus hermanas.

-O.o no Quatre por mi seguridad prefiero quedarme en el colegio.

-

-Ouh, se me olvidaba, vamos a ver el listado de los cuartos, no se en que cuarto ni con quien lo voy a compartir- Duo toma a Quatre de una mano y se lo lleva jalando.

Quatre y Duo llegaron al salón en el que se encontraban los listados, había un grupo de estudiantes buscando también su nombre en ellos para encontrar su dormitorio.

- Vaya, tanta gente irresponsable que espera hasta el último día para hacer las cosas- dijo Duo en un tono molesto, Quatre lo voltea a ver extrañado y luego los dos se ponen a reír.

-Miren quien está aquí- una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro muy corto se acerco a ellos muy alegre.

-Hey Hil- Duo le da un gran abrazo.

-O.o cof cof, si Duo ya me di cuenta que te alegras de verme- le dice la chica separándose de Duo y abrazando a su otro amigo- a por cierto, acabo de ver a Tro, pero el no me vio a mi, yo creo que ya ha de estar en su cuarto asignado.

-Oh, entonces apurémonos a ver en cual nos toca a nosotros.- Duo trataba de abrirse paso entre los demás jóvenes que veían la lista.

- Espera Duo, yo ya se en que cuarto nos toca a cada uno.- le detiene Hilde.

-Mira tu estarás en el 102, y tu- diciéndole a Quatre- estarás en el 103…jeje XD… ayyy. .

-Que pasa Hil- le pregunta un poco asustado el chico rubio.

-Adivina con quien compartirás cuarto XD jeje- Quatre niega con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabia- ¡Trowa! Con Trowa jajajaXD- la risa de la chica provoca que Quatre se sonroje y Duo también se le une a la escandalosa Hilde.

-jaja este año si que estará bueno XD- decía entre risas el trenzado.

- ¬¬ que malvados ustedes- Hilde le da una palmadita en la espalda.

-Vamos Quatre, tu sabes que no lo hacemos con mala intención…no del todo jajajaXD- la chica y Duo vuelven a reír a carcajadas hasta que les duele el estomago, o más bien porque ven que el pequeño rubio se había molestado.

-Hey calmate Q-chan, prometemos no molestarte más- Hil y Duo levantan su mano derecha como señal de que cumplirán, al final Quatre vuelve a sonreírles y todo queda olvidado.

- Ah, Mili y no sabes con quien me tocara compartir cuarto-pregunto Duo- ojalá sea con Wufei nn si que me gusta molestarlo.-Mili se pone seria- no me digas que no es con uno de nuestros amigos TTTT.

-No, si es amigo nuestro…bueno…esta en nuestro grupo de amigos.

-eh, pero si no es Wufei, ni tampoco Tro y Quatre…XD ya se por fin me toco con una chica!

- U no Duo tonto, como crees…ah por cierto a mi me toco con Dorothy .

-Uh que lastima me hubiera gustado tocar con ella- Hilde le da un codazo a Duo.

-Auch, ok. Ya entendí, pero ya dime dime! Con quien me toca- Hilde mira a Quatre con nerviosismo, se acerca al chico rubio y le murmura algo en el oido, Quatre voltea a ver a Duo, luego a Hilde y se rie.-¬¬ ya basta, díganme!

-Calma…esta bien…te toco…con…Hee…Hee

-Con HEERO- Hilde y Quatre se tapan los oídos para no ser afectados por el grito de su amigo que llama la atención de varios chicos en el salón-O.o con Heero- dice en un tono más suave y todo rojo.

-Sip con él- afirmó Hilde, Duo giro los ojos con molestia, como si aquello fuera la peor noticia que le hubieran dado.

Quatre, Hilde y Duo se dirigian a los dormitorios. Hilde iba hablando por su celular a uno de los sirvientes de su casa para que le llevaran sus maletas al número de habitación que les dio. Duo iba más callado que de costumbre y su rostro estaba tenso.

- Duo, no exageres, dime, porque no te cae bien Heero- le pregunto un poco preocupado el chico rubio.

- Es que …nose

-No es porque el es pobre, o si?

-No, claro que no!...bueno…talvez un poquitin.

-Duo! No debes ser tan discriminativo.- Quatre se veía realmente molesto- Heero es una buena persona, talvez un poco serio y distante, pero si intentaras llevarte mejor con él te darías cuenta que es un chico agradable y muy buen amigo- Quatre fue muy severo al decir estas palabras.

-Ouh, lo se Q-chan, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi hermano Solo me inculco estas ideas y me es muy difícil pensar de otra manera.

-Es una lastima que pienses de esa forma Duo, pensé que eras diferente- Quatre bajo su mirada con tristeza.

-Quatre:( , te prometo tratar de cambiar, pero no es el único factor por el que no me agrada Heero- Quatre miro con curiosidad a Duo- es que yo se que a él tampoco le agrado, además se cree el más inteligente del salón.

-U "si Duo supiera".

-Bien, ya esta todo listo- dijo Hilde guardando su cel y poniéndose entre los dos chicos, tomándolos a cada uno de un brazo- vamos a sus cuartos.

Los tres chicos llegaron a los dormitorios, primero pasaron dejando a Duo. Al entrar al cuarto del trenzado, su compañero de cuarto ya se encontraba allí.

-¬¬ con permiso- dijo Duo sin dirigirle la mirada a Heero.

-Hn- fue lo unico que se escucho del chico de ojos cobalto, que después de ver entrar a Duo regresó su mirada a lo que hacia, guardar sus pertenencias en un pequeño guardarropa, pero después fue interrumpido cuando sintió que alguien se le lanzo encima.

- Heero! XD nos vemos de nuevo- la muchacha abraza a Heero por la espalda o más bien lo ahorcaba.

-O.o h…hilde -o

-Como estas Heero - saludo Quatre al chico que trataba de safarse de Hilde.

-Hn

-Si como siempre …bien- dijo Hilde soltando a su amigo y poniendose junto a Quatre que estaba frente a Heero- dime Hee-chan, aprendiste nuevas palabras en esta vacación…recuerda la tarea que te deje.

-Tarea-pregunto Quatre, Heero le lanzo una fria mirada a Hilde.

-Lo siento Heero XD…es que le dije que se estudiara el diccionario en vacaciones jajaja

- U "Hilde en cambio se leyó un manual de cómo hacer bromas…creo que si Duo se llevara con Heero el pobre se volveria loco con los dos juntos molestándolo…es una lastima que Duo piense mal de Heero…en cambio Heero…", los pensamientos de Quatre fueron interrumpidos por la intervención del chico trenzado.

- ¡Oye tú- señalando a Heero- porque no esperaste a que yo llegara para decidir que parte de la habitación ocuparia cada uno! 

-"Tenia que ser Duo", pensó la chica a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

- Y llegue primero tengo el derecho de escoger- dijo Heero con una mirada fria, que hizo temblar a Duo pero no lo detuvo en su afán.

-¡Como vas a tener derecho si ni siquiera pagas nada…/puf-Duo fue callado por una cachetada que le dio Hilde.

-Hil- el trenzado llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla al sentir el ardor. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Duo salio corriendo de la habitación.

- Ya regreso, voy con él- dijo Quatre saliendo de la habitación en busca de Duo.

u por favor Heero, perdona a Duo por comportarse de esa forma tan…estúpida- Heero no dijo nada(n/a: como siempre) se sento en la orilla de su cama y apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Hilde tampoco se atrevio a decir algo más, pues no sabia que decir en este caso. Sabia que las palabras de Duo habian herido profundamente al muchacho de ojos cobalto, pues Heero hacia todo lo posible para mantener la beca que el colegio le daba, si no fuera por la beca no podria continuar estudiando. La madre de Heero había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño y su padre ni siquiera se preocupaba por el, al chico siempre le habia tocado salir adelante por cuenta propia, al igual que le habia tocado enfrentar personas que al igual que Duo lo tomaban de menos "como no comprender la actitud de Heero si siempre ha estado solo…pero ya no ahora tiene amigos"(n/a:jaja que raro no?).

- Duo! Esperame- Quatre seguia al de ojos violeta, todavía se encontraban en los pasillos de las habitaciones para chicos. De pronto alguien detuvo a Duo al tomarlo del brazo, el trenzado volvio su mirada con enojo para ver a la persona que lo estaba deteniendo.

- Suelteme!...o-ó Wufei- resulto ser uno de sus amigos el que lo detenia. Era un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro con una pequeña coleta y de ojos chinos y profundamente negros.

-gracias por detenerlo Wufei- dijo el rubio, que acababa de alcanzar a Duo.

-Eh.. que es lo que pasa-pregunto extrañado al ver las miradas que sus amigos se dirigian.

-….

-….

- ¬¬ no me digan pues- Wufei dejo a los dos chicos atrás.

-Oh, espera Wu no te enojes, total ni tiene importancia verdad Quatre.

-…aja¬¬- fue lo unico de dijo el rubio pues la mirada que Duo le estaba dirigiendo le decia que más le valia quedarse callado.

-Ya sabes que habitación te toco amigo Wu- pregunto Duo.

-Sí, en la misma del año pasado, la habitación 105- Duo abraza a Wufei y empieza a llorar dramáticamente.

-Te voy a extrañar TTTT!

- No exageres Duo kk- Wufei se quita a Duo de encima y como siempre de exagerado el trenzado se pone a derramar lágrimas como si fueran chorros de agua las que salen de sus ojos.

-buaaa! TTTT ya no me quieres!

- Yo no lo conozco u.u- Wufei se aparte de Duo.

-Yo tampoco- se aparta tambien el pequeño rubio.

- ;; que crueles…esta bien ya me calmo- dijo Duo secandose las lagrimas y recuperando la compostura.

Como era costumbre el primer día no habia clases, solo era para organizarse. Después de arreglar sus pertenencias Duo, Hilde, Quatre y los demás decidieron encontrarse en el gran salón comedor para cenar juntos. Aunque Duo no lo hacia de muy buena gana, pues Heero tambien estaba en su grupo de amigos y por más que Hilde le rogo no pensaba disculparse con él.

- . ya extrañaba las extrañas comidas que sirven aquí- decía el trenzado viendo con desgano su plato de comida.

-Pues a mi me gusta- dijo Trowa, un chico alto con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, todo lo miran con asombro- que? ¬¬

- Tienes extraños gustos amigo Tro - dijo entre risas Hilde.

-extraños…yo diria rarísimos- agrego el trenzado mirando a Quatre y haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara- jaja XD

- El raro eres tu Maxwell ¬¬-dijo el chino, provocando la risa de todos, menos de Heero(n/a: el no se rie con nada) y de Duo que le respondio a Wufei sacandole la lengua, pero después rio de una forma traviesa.

- Ah si pero bien que te gusto verdad? XD- Duo abraza a Wufei que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

- Maxwell! ¬¬- Wufei se sonrojo notablemente y todos los demás soltaron de nuevo a reir al verlo tan nervioso por el abrazo de Duo.

- Ustedes dos porque no aceptan que se quieren nn- dijo Hilde con una mirada picara.

-Yo lo acepto!XD- Duo toma a Wufei del brazo.

-Todos ustedes estan locos- el chino se levanto de su asiento muy malhumorado y se retiro a su cuarto.

-Ouh, creo que se enojo-suspiro Hilde

/suspiro/ ya extrañaba estar molestando a Wufei- Duo sonrio complacidamente

- U- los demás lo miraron raro.

-Oye Duo… dime la verdad, tu…no…no sientes nada por Wufei- todos miraron a Duo esperando su respuesta.

-porque tanto interés? XD- el chico tenia una sonrisa picara.

-Duo-lo miro amenazante.

-Porque te enojas , es una simple pregunta.

-Tu y tus insinuaciones ¬¬…me vas a contestar o no.-insistió la chica.

- "creo que les diré una mentirita" la verdad Hilde es…-parecia nervioso- es que Wufei me gusta mucho- sin saber porque Duo busco a Heero con su mirada, el chico despeinado tenia su mirada fija en la mesa, parecia no darle importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-O.o- Quatre y Trowa se quedaron perplejos.

-En serio- Hilde estaba dudosa.

-jajajaXD como crees, solo es una broma.-el trenzado lloraba de tanto reir.

- De muy mal gusto -Hilde se levanto de su asiento solo para acercarse a Duo y jalarle la trenza.

-Auch, ustedes no aguantan ni una bromita-gimió Duo, de repente Heero se levando de su asiento y se retiro sin despedirse de nadie.

- o.o'''-el silencio reino por una momento.

-No se para que invitan a ese tipo a nuestra mesa si nisiquiera les habla.

- Es tu culpa Duo- lo acuso Hilde- de seguro Heero sigue molesto por lo que le dijiste hace un rato.

-pero…-trato de buscar una excusa.

-tienes que pedirle disculpas- dijo la muchacha, haciendo que el chico la mirara con disgusto, pero la mirada de todos sobre el le indico que no le quedaba otra opción.

-TTTT Ok. Lo haré. Tiene que ser hoy- pregunto con una mirada suplicante.

-No lo se trata de buscar el momento adecuado, ¡pero que no pase de esta semana, porque sino- le advirtió.

/suspiro-el chico bajo la mirada resignado.

-U- trowa y Quatre se reian para sus adentros, Hilde parecia comportarse como la madre de Duo.

Cunado Duo entro a su cuarto al parecer Heero ya estaba dormido, así que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y se acosto en su cama, casi se durmió al instante de poner su cabeza sobre la almohada.

En el cuarto de Trowa y Quatre….

Los dos chicos se besaban con pasion después de una buena temporada de estar separados.

-Te amo Trowa-dijo en un murmullo el rubio, Trowa solo le contesto con otro beso en los labios. Luego estuvieron platicando largo rato sobre sus experiencias en vaciaciones y al final se fueron a dormir cada uno en su respectiva cama(n/a: . ah ya pensaban que en la misma no XD)

En el cuarto de Wufei….

El chino daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir.

-Ese Maxwell tonto- se sentia molesto de pensar que sus amigos creyeran que entre el y Duo habia algo, o más bien le molestaba que uno de sus amigos en especial lo creyera.

Cuarto de Hilde….

/suspiro/ Duo es incorregible, es un tonto.-decia la chica de pelo negro a su compañera de cuarto y amiga, una chica rubia y de ojos celestes.

-mmm…me parece raro que Duo actue de esa forma, quiero decir…que antes no pensaba así, se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, si lo sabre yo que lo conozco desde kinder-opino la rubia.

- Yo creo que es la influencia de su hermano, ese pesado de Solo, no se porque Duo lo admira tanto¬¬.

-eh…. mejor cuentame que paso con Wufei.

-Ah si, le pregunte a Duo si a el le gustaba Wu y me repondio que no.- se oia la alegria en su voz.

-Entonces ya no tienes porque preocuparte- Hilde se sonrojo al oir a su amiga Dorothy.

Eso es todo espero subir pronto otro cap…porfa dejen reviews! XDD

Acepto toda clase de consejos, ideas, criticas que me quieran dar…ah y por si quieren escribirme a mi correo este es: 


	2. capitulo 2

Hola, perdón por el atraso pero no he podido subir capítulos…mi compu habia fallecido, además estaba muy ocupada, pero ya pronto subire uno nuevo XD

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron los dos primeros capítulos de mi fic!  
Advertencias: ninguna, solo un flash back muyyy largo .

* * *

Dorothy y Hilde se encontraban charlando en su habitación.. 

Le pregunte a Duo si a el le gustaba Wu y me dijo que no .

Entonces ya no tienes porque preocuparte.- Hilde se sonrojó.

Ya te dije Doth que ya no me importa, además que a Duo no le guste Wufei no significa que Wu no sienta nada por Duo.

Y yo te digo que Wufei no siente nada por Duo, te lo aseguro.

De todos modos ya desistí en eso. Desde que el llego al colegio me gusto, pero no voy a estar de tonta todo el tiempo esperando algo que no puede ser.

Si nunca le has dicho . Como puedes saber si tu le gustas.- le regaño la rubia.

/bostezo/ ya me dio sueño, creo que es hora de dormir-dijo mientras buscaba una pijama en el armario.

Hilde! Prometiste contarme-se detuvo para luego murmurarle-contarme el gran secreto de Heero, solo tu y Quatre lo saben- a Hilde se le quito el sueño de pensar en el problema que se había metido.

Prométeme Doth que no le contaras a nadie lo que te diga.

Ja debe ser muy importante

promételo- insistió la chica de cabello negro.

ta bien, lo prometo…ya! Porfa cuéntame- junto sus manos suplicándole.

Ok.- le hizo una señal de que se acercara y le susurro algo en el oído.

Que! Oo

shhh habla más bajo.

jaja no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír…corrígeme si estoy mal. Me dijiste que Heero, el chico serio y callado que todos conocemos esta…esta enamorado de Duo OO.-aún ella que se lo estaba afirmando parecía no muy convencida.

Sí, difícil de creer verdad .

Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que Heero…¡como puede gustarle un chico que no lo trata nada bien!- Doth se mostraba enojada.

Es que fue amor a primera vista-dijo la chica con destellos en los ojos.

Y tu como te enteraste-pregunto la rubia todavía con un poco de incredulidad.

Heero nos lo contó a Quatre y a mi-Dorothy comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

Si como no, se los dijo a señas o que Heero no es muy dado a la platica.

Me dejas contarte -Dorothy dejo de reir y permitió que Hilde continuara hablando-veras cuando Heero se paso a este colegio, que fue el año pasado, obvio que no le hablaba a nadie y como siempre se veía tan serio casi nadie se acercaba a él. Eso te incluye- dijo viéndola con seriedad, Doth solo rio con nerviosismo- Quatre y yo decidimos acercarnos a él y ofrecerle nuestra amistad. Creo que fue más difícil para nosotros ganarnos la suya, pero poco a poco lo logramos y fue cuando Heero nos empezó a tomar confianza y a contarnos sobre su familia, la beca del colegio y cosas así- Dorothy suya escuchando con atención-además después fuimos acercando a Heero a nuestro grupo de amigos, y ya ves ahora se lleva muy bien con Trowa y Wufei, bueno no lo demuestra pero se que si los estima mucho.

Ahora que me acuerdo al principio Duo parecía aceptarlo en el grupo, incluso recuerdo que molestaba a Heero porque no hablaba mucho-agregó Dorothy.

Sí y no se porque a los dias tomo una actitud tan diferente para con Heero, ni siquiera le hablaba y todos los del grupo lo notamos.

am…Hilde y todo esto a que viene con que Heero este enamorado de Duo.

jeje, tienes razón ya me fui por la tangente, pero era necesario contarte esto para que pudieras entenderlo mejor- insistió la chica de cabello negro.

Entonces?- dijo Doth desesperada.

te contare como fue que me entere…

flash back  
días después del comienzo de clases del año anterior…

Mili y los cinco chicos se encontraban en clase de matemática. El profesor les dio unos problemas para que trabajaran en grupos durante la clase.

Duo, te vienes con nosotros-le pregunto Hilde, pues el dia anterior el trenzado había estado un tanto distante de ellos.

Por supuesto , que seria del grupo sin mi-dijo acercándose a su grupo de amigos, cuando su mirada se topo con la de ojos azul-cobalto de Heero."ese odioso de Heero tenía que estar también en el grupo grrrr -k".

A pesar de la mirada que le dirigía Duo, Heero no expresaba ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro, solo su ya habitual mirada fría, aún así los demás chicos se dieron cuenta de la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

Pensándolo mejor, ya son demasiados en el grupo, mejor me voy con otros de mis amigos.

Pero si siempre nos ponemos juntos- le recordo el pequeño rubio a Duo.

Sí, pero antes eramos cinco- dijo mirando con desprecio a Heero y alejándose de ellos.

¿Y ahora que hicimos?- dijo con tristeza la muchacha.

Es por mi, lo mejor será que me salga de su grupo-dijo Heero quien se levanto de su aciento y se retiro del salón.

Ouh, Hee-chan!-Hilde no pudo evitar que el joven se fuera "pobre Heero cree que es su culpa, deberíamos ir a hablar con él en este instante", pensó Hilde levantándose y tomando a Quatre del brazo- Quatre ven con migo, los demás hagan los ejercicios y los entregan- dicho esto ambos salieron del salón.  
Wufei y Trowa se miraron el uno al otro.-creo que deberiamos empezar a trabajar ya si queremos terminarlos a tiempo- dijo Trowa en forma de broma tratando de que la situación no pareciera tan mala como realmente era.

/suspiro/ tienes razón-dijo el chino abriendo su libro de texto y colocándose los lentes-pero no fue gracioso . Más le vale a esos tres que nos devuelvan el favor.

Hilde y Quatre abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Heero, donde lo habían visto entrar. Cuando se quedaron pasmados ante lo que presenciaban.

Heero…estas bien?-pregunto Hilde más con temor que con preocupación al ver que dos cristalinas lágrimas cruzaban las mejillas del muchacho.

Heero se seco con fuerza las lágrimas y se dirigió s su armario, lo abrió y empezó a sacar su ropa y a ponerla sobre la cama.

Hee que haces!-dijo Quatre acercándose el joven de cabellera despeinada.

Que no ves Q-chan, va a empacar sus cosas…empacando! O.o-dijo asustada al entender el significado de sus propias palabras-¿poque Heero?-al fin el muchacho se detuvo de lo que hacia y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, Hilde y Quatre suponian que venía una explicación, así que se sentaron en la cama de Duo, quedando así frente a Heero.

Yo no pertenezco a este lugar- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Hilde se levanto y jaló a Heero de la camisa levantándolo también y quedando así los dos al mismo nivel.

Escúchame bien Heero Yuy, tu no vas a ninguna parte- Hilde miraba con furia a Heero y seguía sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la camisa, el chico se había quedado sorprendido, era la primera vez que Hilde le hablaba de esa manera y la primera vez que una chica lograba intimidarlo.  
Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, pero luego Heero desvio su mirada de la de la muchacha y logró soltarse de su agarre.

Tu no sabes nada, no puedes entenderme porque no pasas por lo que yo!-la chica se enojo más al oir las palabras de Heero, bajo su rostro y apretaba sus puños con notable fuerza.

Esta bien vete-dijo Hilde casi en un murmullo, aún así se sentía la frialdad en su voz. Caminó unos pasos hacia la salida de la habitación y volteo a ver a Heero-pensé que eras diferente y no un chico cobarde que no enfrenta sus problemas, y si te vas les estarás dando gusto a esos chicos que te ven de menos solo por ser pobre.

"Creo que debo intervenir o sino las cosas irán de mal en peor", pensó el chico rubio que hasta el momento solo había escuchado sin decir nada.

Heero, lo que Hilde quiere decir es que no te dejes vencer, debes seguir adelante, firme en tus propósitos, sin importar lo que los demás piensen, además-le brindó una cálida sonrisa a Heero-nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos y siempre estaremos para apoyarte, verdad HILDE-dijo a la muchacha dirigiéndole una mirada de acusadora que al parecer tuvo efecto en Hilde haciéndola sentir culpable por haberle dirigido tan duras palabras a su amigo.

Oh Heero-corrió al lado del chico de cabellera despeinada y le tomo los manos-perdóname, en vez de ayudarte te estaba hundiendo más.

Una vez todo se calmo, los tres volvieron a sentarse en las camas y sin que Heero pudiera evitarlo salió a flote un tema de conversación del que no estaba preparado para hablar(N/A:pero si apenas se comunica el chico XD).

No se si estoy malinterpretando las cosas, pero …he notado que te molesta más que sea Duo el que te vea mal, que si fuera cualquier otro chico-se dirigió Hilde al chico de ojos cobalto.

Supones mal-contesto Heero, dejando sentir en su voz un leve temblor que hizo creer a la chica que había dado justo en el clavo.

El rubio y la de ojos azules se quedaron observando a su amigo fijamente, haciéndolo sonrojar, lo que bastaba para confirmar la suposición de Hilde.

Heero, quiero que seas sincero en lo que te voy a preguntar…te gusta Duo?-le miraba penetrantemente.

El chico de la mirada fria suspiro-…si –dijo con su mirada fija en el piso. En el rostro de sus amigos se formo una sonrisa de complicidad, de pronto Hilde se levanto.

Escucha Heero, nosotros-con su mano señalaba a Quatre y a ella misma-prometemos ayudarte a llevarte mejor con Duo, pero tu también debes colaborar, estoy segura que pronto ustedes dos se llevaran mejor que nunca y luego de ser amigos pasaran a la segunda etapa, noviazgo…-Heero miraba y oia asustado todas las locuras que decía la chica, el rubio solo sonreía con una gotita en su frente "ya se le volvió a safar el tormillo a Hilde"pensó el pequeño.

fin del flashback

A pesar de lo tardado que había sido el relato Dorothy seguía escuchando con atención hasta el final. Las dos chicas se encontraban ya acostadas en sus respectivas camas pero tenían la luz de la lámpara de mesa encendida.

em…jeje, pues sabes Hil a mi me parece que en vez de mejorar las cosas han empeorado-Hilde suspiro con cansancio.

Sí, lose, es que Duo es un cabeza dura, por más que intentamos de acercarlo a Heero pareciera que le cae más mal uu, pero no perdemos las esperanzas…al menos yo jaja.

Sí, creo que solo tú, Heero ya a de estar más que arto de tanta tontería- dijo burlonamente la rubia, Hilde le sacó la lengua.

Yo se que ellos dos son almas gemelas- dijo Hilde pataleando en su cama.

Hilde creo que estas viendo imposibles-Dorothy acomodo su almohada- mejor duérmete y ya deja de alucinar-la chica de pelo negro hizo un puchero y luego sintiéndose vencida por el cansancio cerró los ojos…

* * *

Ya saben acepto cualquier comentario y pos si acaso mi correo: a quienes me dejaron review, perdón por no poner más pero ahorita no puedo, solo subo este a petición de Tsuki que pidió otro capítulo, gracias!XD, les prometo que el otro lo subo más largo.  
Y porfa sigan dejando reviews!XDD

ooque cuesta subir los capitulos en por favor si alguien puede decirme porque no me aparece el (-) antes del dialogo de cada personaje TTTT...lo agradeceria


	3. capitulo 3

Aquí esta otro capitulo…

Advertencia: ninguna, talvez una escenita, pero nada que ver con lemon…

Parejas:1x2, 3x4 y 5xH.

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen…pero me gustaria .

Duo se levanto bostezando, todavía tenia mucho sueño pero sabia que tenia que llegar a tiempo para las clases, miro a donde se encontraba la cama de Heero que estaba vacía. Luego se acerco a la puerta del baño y topo su oído a ella para ver si la regadera estaba abierta, pero no escucho nada, abrió la puerta y efectivamente el baño se encontraba vació.

-Heero ya se fue-Duo Salió del baño y miro el reloj de una mesita, faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde. El trenzado salió corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hilde iba entrando al salón de clases, su amiga Dorothy no la acompañaba pues ella tocaba en otro salón.

- TT por lo menos mis demás amigos si estan con migo- Hilde iba pensando en lo triste que era no haber tocado en la misma sección con su amiga Dorothy, instintivamente se dirigió a la parte delantera del salón (N/a: la entrada estaba al final del salón) donde sabia que ya era costumbre de sus amigos sentarse allí.-Hola chicos!-saludo a todos con un movimiento de mano.

-Hilde que bueno que llegas- dijo un sonriente chico rubio.

-Porque? Sucede algo?- desanimada.

-Sí, el profesor hará un examen sorpresa para ver que tal estamos en la materia.-Hilde dio un salto asustada al oir la noticia.

-Que! Porque, y tu como lo sabes Q-chan-dijo al final con un poco de duda.

-Cuando venía para el salón me encontré con él profesor y él me lo comento.

-Claro, si eres el mejor en matemáticas, porque no decírtelo.- el pequeño se sonrojo por el comentario.

-No exageres Hilde, no soy el mejor, Heero es el mejor.

-Ah! Yo creo que los dos son muy inteligentes jeje XD.

Rato después el profesor llegó y comenzó la clase, Heero había llegado momentos después de Hilde, el único que aún no aparecía era como siempre el trenzado.

-Otra vez llegará tarde - le decía Hilde a Quatre que era quien se encontraba junto a ella, en ese momento Duo apareció por la puerta de la entrada, iba exhausto de la carrera que había dado para llegar allí.

-Maxwell, llega tarde- dijo molesto el profesor al chico que aún se encontraba en la entrada.

- oh, lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero- no le tomo mucha importancia y le dio la espalda al chico para continuar escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-"Uf, que suerte" -pensó Duo mientras buscaba un asiento libre. El único que encontró era en el que estaba sentado Heero, pues los escritorios estaban dispuestos para sentarse en parejas. Heero estaba en la primera fila, tras el estaba el escritorio en el que estaban Quatre y Hilde y después de ellos estaban Trowa y Wufei."parece que hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo", sin saludar ni mirar a su compañero se sentó junto a este y comenzó a tomar apuntes en su cuaderno.

-Hey Duo, se te pegaron las cobijas XD- le dijo por detrás Hilde en voz baja para que el profesor no escuchara.

-No molestes Hilde, hoy no estoy de humor-dijo el trenzado sin voltear a ver a la chica.

Al terminar de apuntar en el pizarrón el profesor saco unas hojas del escritorio.

-Bien muchachos, guarden sus cuadernos, haremos un pequeño examen- todos los alumnos se sorprendieron, se veían preocupados, sobre todo cierto chico trenzado que no era muy bueno para las matemáticas.

-Hoy no es mi día, hoy no es mi día!- se repetía. Disimuladamente Heero le miraba.

-Vamos Duo no es para tanto- habló Hilde detrás de él.

-Si que lo es, el año pasado me dijeron que si este año no mejoraba mis calificaciones en esta materia tendría que retirarme del colegio.

-O.o si que son estrictos.

-Y por más que estudio no logro mejorar ni un poquito.-dijo con angustia.

-Eres un mentiroso Maxwell, cuando eras mi compañero de cuarto no te vi esforzandote en estudiar para matemáticas ni una vez.- intervino Wufei que habia estado atento a la plática de Hilde con Duo.

-jaja XD-rio Duo con nerviosismo.

-Tonto- dijo la muchacha, ambos se callaron cuando el profesor entrego las papeletas de examenes.

El internado "Low" tenía extensos jardines, donde los estudiantes podían salir a descansar y tomar aire fresco. Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la grama bajo unos árboles de cerezo. Hasta Heero se encontraba con ellos, pues Hilde lo había jalado hasta allí.

-Si que estuvo difícil-decía Trowa sobre el examen que recién acababan de hacer.

-Hablemos de otra cosa si, ya no quiero saber nada de ese dichoso examen, me dejo viendo lucitas - Duo frotaba sus ojos tratando de mejorar su visión.

-Yo se de que XD, a ver chicos-mirando a Trowa y a Quatre- como la pasaron anoche, eh?.-los ojos de Hilde brillaban como estrellas.

-De que hablas Hilde?- Quatre trato de hacerse el desentendido.

-No finjas Q-chan sabes de que hablo, tu y Trowa juntitos en la misma cama, puntos suspensivos XD-Hilde rio al ver que sus dos amigos estaban rojos de pies a cabeza.

-Yo también quiero saber!n.n-gritó Duo animado, pero Trowa les bajo los ánimos a los dos chicos escandalosos con la electrizante mirada que les dirigio y que les indico que su pregunta no seria contestada.

-/suspiro/entonces de que hablaremos-Hilde miro a cada uno de sus amigos buscando algún tema interesante de conversación, su mirada se detuvo en el rostro del chino.

-Porque me miras así Hilde-Wufei se preocupo más al ver la sonrisa malvada que puso la chica, Hilde era muy curiosa y siempre preguntaba cosas muy privadas.

-Es que…todos ya sabemos que no te gusta Duo, entonces…te gusta alguien más?-Wufei sintió que unas gotas de sudor frio caían de su frente al oir aquella pregunta.

"Que si me gusta alguien más?...no…no estoy seguro…maldita sea! Porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me pongo tan nervioso". El chino se había quedado sin palabras y Hilde su mirada sobre él, al igual que sus demás amigos. Heero noto claramente que la reacción de Wufei era debido a sus sentimientos hacia Hilde, pero dicidió guardarselo para si, depués de todo al el no le gustaba andar comentando esa clase de cosas.

-Wufei te encuentras con nosotros?-Hilde movía una mano frente a Wufei que todavía se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Desde cuando siento esto por ti Hilde…creo que desde hace algún tiempo, por eso trataba de evitarte".

flashback

un año antes…

Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Duo y Heero se encontraban en el salón de clases, en historia, el profesor pidio a los estudiantes que hicieran parejas para trabajas sobre un tema.

-Wufei quieres trabajar con migo?-le pregunto Hilde con una linda sonrisa.

-Lo siento Mili, ya estoy con Heero- la chica de pelo negro bajo su mirada con tristeza.  
"Lo siento Hilde, pero es mejor así"pensó el chino.

-Hey Hilde yo no tengo pareja, quieres trabajar con migo?-se ofreció el trenzado "pobre Hilde, no se porque Wufei últimamente la trata de una forma tan cortante".

-Esta bien n.n-sonrió como antes.

fin del flashback

Wufei volvió en si al darse cuenta que su amiga le hacia señales con la mano, sintió como el rojo cubria sus mejillas de solo imaginar que Hilde u otro de sus amigos se hubiera dado cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-En que tanto pensabas? –reia Hilde al verlo tan apenado.

"como puede ser que esta chica me guste, a veces es insoportable!"sus mejillas continuaban rojas.

-Me vas a contestar?

-No tengo porque responderte, no te incumbe-Wufei giro los ojos con desagrado, el rostro de Hilde mostro una pequeña señal de tristeza, ¿Por qué Wufei la trataba de esa forma tan cruel, es que acaso no le agradaba ni un poquito?.

-Eres un grosero, un tonto!-grito Hilde con resentimiento-para que estes tranquilo nunca más te volvere a preguntar nada, nunca más!-ambos chicos se enfrentaban con la mirada.

-Mejor para mi!-dijo en tono alto el chico, mientras los demás solo los observaban en silencio.

-Bien!

-Bien!-más silencio, hasta que Quatre tosio adrede para indicarle a los dos chicos que ya estaba bueno de tanta pelea y que se calmaran, al fin de tanto se calmaron."de seguro al final terminan queriéndose mucho, bien dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso"meditaba el chico rubio sin dejar de prestar atención en lo que comentaban sus otros amigos."Aunque yo nunca me pelee con Trowa" –sonrió para si-"desde que nos conocimos siempre no llevamos muy bien…" Quatre dejo atrás sus pensamientos para poner atención a lo que decia Hilde…

-Miren, ella es la nueva profesora de literatura- todos dirigieron sus miradas a donde les indicaba Hilde y se encontraron con una bella dama, alta de piel blanca, casi podría confundirse con una estudiante más.

-Hilde…como es que siempre estas enterada de TODO lo que sucede-dijo de forma burlona el trenzado.

-Me dijiste chambrosa!-gimió Hilde, tratando de parecer ofendida, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas 'fingidas',pero dejo de actuar al encontrar algo más interesante con que molestar, su amigo Trowa seguía mirando con detenimiento a la profesora de literatura que se encontraba parada frente a la puerta principal del colegio, platicando amenamente con otro docente.-/suspiro/amor a primera vista Trowita?XD-en ese mismo memento se arrepintió de lo que dijo, había olvidado el chico alto ya tenía novio, y no era muy prudente decir esas cosas con el presente-eh…jeje olvídenlo, no dije nada -se retracto.

-Que, pero si era obvio, no lo niegues Tro, te gustó la maestra de literatura!-termino de meter la pata el chico trenzado"este Duo, si será tonto!" pensó Hilde a la vez que suspiraba ya esperando las consecuencias, que no tardaron mucho en llegar pues Trowa se había sonrojado por los últimos comentario y se quedo callado, Quatre cruzo sus bazos dejando ver lo molesto que se encontraba.  
El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, Heero y Wufei ya era costumbre que apenas hablaran, Hilde y Duo estaban bloqueados después de haber hablado más de la cuenta y el pobre de Trowa estaba sufriendo con las temibles miradas que le dirigía su novio. Al fin de tanto Trowa se decidió a hablarle.

-Estas enojado?-la voz del chico alto se oía temblorosa.

Yo, porque he de estarlo?-dijo en tono sarcástico "Quatre puede ser lindo, tierno y todo eso, pero no lo hagan enojar que da meyo TT"pensó Hilde mientras veía de reojo a Quatre.

-Quatre, ya deja de comportarte como un niño, además…los chicos solo bromeaban, verdad Hilde- Trowa le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Hilde.

-Ah…claro jeje, no tienes porque preocuparte Q-chan, Trowa solo tiene ojos para ti y hay que ver a la profesora de literatura, esta bien fea.-"gracias por la ayuda Hilde ",Hilde no habia sido muy convincente que digamos.

Hilde se levanto y le hizo una señal a los demás-lo mejor será que ustedes dos arreglen las cosas, nosotros estamos de más- Wufei, Duo y Heero también se levantaron, los cuatro se retiraron de allí, dejando solo a Trowa con el problemita.

-Quatre…-el rubio seguía en la misma posición, brazos cruzados, pero no le dirigía su mirada a Trowa.-Quatre, esto es realmente tonto, no hay razón para que estés enojado , esa profesora…ni siquiera la conozco y NO ME GUSTA-puso énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Pues parecía que así fuera por la forma en la que la mirabas!-Quatre le dirigio una mirada cargada de enojo, pero fue sorprendido por los labios del chico alto que besaron los suyos al momento de mirarle. El pequeño ya no sabia que pensar, el beso de Trowa apaciguo su cólera, siempre era así, solo un beso o una caricia del de ojos esmeralda bastaba para que Quatre cayera de nuevo en sus brazos. Y este momento no fue la excepción, poco a poco Quatre fue cediendo al beso, dejando que los brazos de Trowa rodearan su cintura y paso los suyos alrededor del cuello del chico alto, saboreando ese mar de sensaciones, dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía , se quedaron así hasta que les falto aire y tuvieron que separar sus labios.

-Me crees ahora- Trowa acariciaba con su mano derecha el rostro del pequeño, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo su cintura.

-Te creo- sus ojos reflejaban ahora ternura y amor hacia su novio. Y estando arrodillados uno frente al otro sus labios volvieron a unirse. Esta vez por parte de los dos.

A corta distancia de allí, detrás de unos arbustos cuatro chicos observaban la reconciliación, dos de ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo en estar allí.

-Que les dije, estos dos no pueden estar peleados por mucho tiempoo-Hilde daba suaves aplausos emocionada.

-Y si ya lo sabias porque tenemos que estar espiandolo.-dijo Heero que no parecía muy interesado en ello.

-No seas aguafiestas hee-chan, disfruta de la escena-Hilde sacó de la nada una palomitas de maíz y les ofreció-quieren chicos?XD.

-Yo kero XD- se las arrebato el trenzado-tienes razón Hilde esto es mejor que en las películas. Todos mantenían su mirada fija en lo que sucedia a unos metros de allí, que ya no era solo un inocente beso. Trowa había recostado a Quatre sobre la grama y estaba ahora sobre el acariciando su cuerpo y besando su cuello.

-Wufei, Heero deberían tomar apuntes, aprendan de Tro, es un maestro en el arte del amor-el chino y el chico de ojos cobalto le dirigieron una mirada amenazante a la muchacha que no dio importancia por estar entretenida viendo a sus otros amigos.

-Eh…Hil…creo que ahora si deberíamos irnos- el trenzado comenzó a desesperarse pues las escenas ya iban de tibias a muy calientes.- Hilde!- la chica no reaccionaba, se había quedado clavada con una mirada de ensueño viendo a Trowa y Quatre. Duo, Wufei y Heero cubrían sus ojos de vez en cuando y se encontraban sonrojados de pies a cabeza.

-Suficiente, no deberíamos estar viendo esto, es… es indecente-los otros dos asintieron, Hilde ni se inmuto. Los chicos no estaban dispuestos a seguir allí. Sin que Hilde pudiera evitarlo el chino la cargo y se la llevó hacia las instalaciones de los dormitorios, seguido por Duo y Heero.

-Porque! TTTT- lloraba y pataleaba Hilde en los brazos de Wufei. Al llegar a la habitación de Hilde, Wufei la bajo, lo primero que hizo la chica al ponerse de pie fue darle un pellizco en la mejilla al chino.

-Auch! Porque haces eso! –le reclamo el chino con una mirada colerica.

-Malvado! No me dejaste terminar de ver la linda escena de Trowa y Quatre TTTT.

-No te enojes Hilde, además estar viéndolos no es nada saludable para tu cabecita-dijo el trenzado sonriendo nerviosamente y acariciando el cabello de la chica "con cuidado Duo no vaya a ser que se enoje y te pellizque a ti también"se decía el trenzado.

-A mi me guta! TTTT-gimió la chica.

-Pervertida- dijo en un hilo de voz Wufei, pero fue escullado por la muchacha de cabello negro. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos por lo que fuera a hacerle la chica, pero esta solo lo señalo con su mano haciendo ver que quedaría pendiente, luego entro en su habitación y cerró de un portazo, dejando a tres asustados chicos afuera.

-Yo que tu fuera más cuidadoso con lo que le digo a Hilde- aconsejo el trenzado.

-Ja! Vaya genio que se trae.

-XD quien lo dice- la mirada de Wufei hace que Duo cambie de tema-me pregunto, como es que "Low" es uno de los mejores colegios y dos de mis mejores amigos estaban…ya saben en pleno día en el jardín del colegio.

- si, yo también me lo preguntaba, al parecer no son muy estrictos en ese sentido-dijo el chino.

-U.-después de eso Heero, Wufei y Duo se retiraron, cada quien a seguir con las actividades de ese dia…

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno la verdad a mi no mucho, pero ya lo tenía escrito..ya saben, pueden mandarme cualquier comentario a: déjenme reviews!

Agradezco a Sakuri-Yuy-Maxwell por haberme dejado review en el chap. 2  
Matta ne! .


	4. capitulo 4

Espero que les guste y no se enojen porque Duo trata tan mal a Heero, pronto cambiara la situación, no en este chap. Creo

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 5XH.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, era de tarde y los chicos se encontraban en clase de historia, Duo estaba adormitando, un poco más y sus ojos se cerrarían completamente. Dio un salto en su asiento cuando alguien toco su hombro. 

¬Duo, no te duermas! te va a regañar el profesor-le decía la chica con la que compartía el escritorio.

¬Hilde no me asustes de esa forma!

¬Es que ya casi das con la cara en el escritorio. ¿Qué no dormiste anoche, todo el día te la has pasado así.

Duo hizo un gesto de preocupación- lose, es que me la he pasado estudiando matemática, pero no puedo hacer ni un maldito ejercicio…TTTT son tan difíciles!

¬no te aflijas Duo, ya veras, si sigues estudiando aprenderás.-lo alentó la chica"pobre Duo esta perdido XDD jaja que mala soy"- por cierto¿Qué te dijo el profesor de matemáticas sobre tu nota?- Hilde recordaba que Duo había obtenido una calificación muy baja en el examen sorpresa de hace unos días.

¬Tu que crees, me reprendió, pero me dijo que hablaría con migo el lunes por la mañana, todavía no se sobre que, solo espero…-Duo y Hilde cortaron su conversación al ver los demás estudiantes salir del salón, la clase había finalizado sin darse cuenta, así también ellos se levantaron y Duo pudo ir a descansar tranquilo a su habitación pues el día siguiente era fin de semana

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Duo se encontraba recostado en su cama, había dormido 3 horas, ya era algo noche y su compañero de cuarto no llegaba, no era que le preocupara, es mas para él mejor si desaparecía, era simple curiosidad la que decía sentir.

Un ruido atrajo su mirada a la puerta, Heero apareció tras ella, iba cargando unos libros y una laptop, "esa maldita cosa, pasa horas clavado en ella¿qué tanto hará?...¬¬ obvio no? Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar, ese chico no tiene vida social, ahhh Duo tonto porque te sientes tan molesto que Heero pase solo en su laptop, total mejor para mi, así pasa menos tiempo en nuestro grupo " ( nada que son celos XD). Duo alzo su mirada para toparse con la azul cobalto de Heero que a pesar de lo fría que se mostraba le hizo sentir a Duo una extraña calidez que también le molesto, el trenzado giró en su cama para quedar con su rostro frente a la pared y así evitar ver a Heero.

El chico de cabello despeinado dejo sus libros y la laptop sobre un escritorio, su mirada seguía sobre Duo, no podía quitarla de allí, era tan lindo, tan atrayente, como deseaba volverlo a ver sonreírle, como la vez en que se lo presentaron, porque Duo habrá cambiado tanto¡Porque! Se preguntaba el chico de ojos cobalto, cuanto anhelaba el que Duo volviera a tratarlo como los primeros días.

FLASH BACK

Mira Heero, te presento a mis demás amigos, él es Trowa – el chico alto hizo una media sonrisa como saludo - U tampoco habla mucho, él es Wufei – el chino extendió su mano, Heero entendió y acepto el saludo tomando la del chino - y este – termino Hilde señalando al trenzado – es Duo… - ni termino de hablar cuando Duo ya se habia lanzado a abrazar a Heero que había abierto sus ojos de par en par con sorpresa.

¬Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Duo Maxwell- dijo dejando de abrazarle y tomando sus manos – pero puedes decirme Duito lindo o solo Duo

¬No le hagas caso, esta loco – Hilde aparto al trenzado de Heero, pero Heero se había quedado clavado en la mirada violeta "nunca había visto un color de ojos tan hermoso, porque pienso esto, lo acabo de conocer, pero es tan lindo", Heero sacudió su cabeza para dejar ir esos pensamientos al darse cuenta que estaba llamando la atención de su amiga – estas bien Heero? U

¬Eh…aja

¬Como te decía este chico – señalando a Duo – es una molestia, no le hagas caso, a veces empieza a hablar y hablar y no hay nada que pueda pararlo… - Hilde fue interrumpida por Duo.

¬Oye! No me dejes en mal con mi nuevo amigo – Heero dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible, estaba feliz de tener a Hilde y a Quatre como amigos y ahora podía contar a Trowa, Wufei y Duo también. Pero además ese chico trenzado lo había cautivado, nunca nadie había hecho latir su corazón tan aprisa, como lo hizo Duo al abrazarlo, sin querer Heero se había enamorado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Heero alejo su mirada de Duo al sentarse al escritorio. Abrió su laptop y comenzó a digitar algo en ella. "De nuevo la laptop, como es que se desvela tanto y siempre esta tan atento en clases", pensaba Duo con indignación pues él apenas y aguantaba unas noches de estudio "algún día le daré una revisadita a esa cosa, a ver que tan importante es lo que tiene allí jeje que malvado soy". Después de pensar en Heero y su bendita laptop Duo cayó en un sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera sintió cuando Heero se acerco a su cama y se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla, luego Heero decidió también ir a dormir.

El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido para desgracia de Duo que tanto le encantaba sentirse libre de los estudios, había pasado esos dos días en la mansión de Quatre; Hilde también fue a visitar a sus padres e invito a Heero y Trowa a su casa, al principio Heero se negó, aunque ya era costumbre que la chica lo invitara, como siempre al final se salía con la suya y se lo llevaba como sea. Y wufei los fines de semana se la pasaba en la escuela especial de karate "Nataku", la cual era dirigida por uno de sus tíos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

La semana de nuevo comenzaba y con ello también las labores estudiantiles en el internado "Low".

En el cuarto del chico bonito (mi Duo XD)…

¬/Bostezo/ no quiero levantarme tengo sueño – haciendo un puchero - ¡no Duo levántate recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano, es clase de matemática! – con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, miro con mucho esfuerzo un reloj en la mesita – que¡ Faltan 15 minutos para que comiencen las clases! – olvidando por completo el sueño que tenía se levanto y apresuradamente empezó a desvestirse (claro dormía en pijama), teniendo ya asegurado según él que Heero no se encontraba en el cuarto, de otro modo lo hubiera hecho estando en la privacidad del baño; quedando solo en bóxer (o), tomo una toalla de uno de los armarios y entro al baño.

Heero se había levantado como de costumbre a tiempo y en ese momento se encontraba calmadamente tomando un baño, mas bien ya había terminado, había cerrado la regadera y se había quedado así parado bajo la regadera mientras su mente se mantenía en blanco, pero fue sacado de ese estado al oír que la puerta del baño se abría. Por la que entro un Duo distraído y semidesnudo y al cerrar la puerta tras él se quito la última prenda que llevaba. Heero se había quedado en shock, no se atrevía a hacer siquiera el menor ruido.

Duo no se dio cuenta de la presencia del de ojos cobalto hasta que se dio vuelta para entrar a la regadera.

¬Heero! – ambos chicos al verse el uno al otro y estar completamente desnudos se sonrojaron. Heero no pudo evitar mirar el buen formado cuerpo de Duo, era delgado, tenía unas piernas largas y bien moldeadas y esa piel que se veía tan suave, tersa y apetecible, si bien algo pálida pero aún así deliciosamente llamativa. Y Duo tampoco pudo alejar de su mente aquella ansiedad por darle un vistazo a Heero, sin poder evitarlo levanto la vista, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido al ver ese cuerpo bronceado con músculos claramente marcados, la boca empezó a secársele al trenzado al seguir viendo con detenimiento a su compañero de cuarto, "no! Que estoy haciendo, porque estoy tan nervioso… no puedo evitarlo…Heero… me gusta mucho…¡que estoy diciendo, debo olvidarme de él, debo hacerle caso a mi hermano, él no me conviene!", Duo salio del hechizo de tener el hermoso cuerpo de Heero frente a sus ojos, rápidamente se cubrió con una toalla que llevaba y volvió a tomar su actitud defensiva para con el chico de cabellera despeinada – lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – su voz era fría, o eso trataba de aparentar, pues se podía apreciar un leve tartamudeo en su voz, se dispuso a salir del baño, trato de abrir la puerta pero le era imposible, le faltaban las fuerzas y su mano no dejaba de temblar, tenía miedo. Duo se asusto al ver que Heero se acercaba a él, pero el otro chico solo paso de largo tomando su toalla y diciendo un apenas audible 'no importa' antes de salir del baño, Duo se quedo estático viendo como la puerta se cerraba, su corazón seguía latiendo a igual velocidad que hace unos momentitos, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de olvidad lo sucedido, pero no pudo mas, la imagen de Heero seguía presente, martirizándolo, sabía que lo que sentía por Heero no podía ser, Solo se lo había repetido muchas veces.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El profesor de matemáticas explicaba un ejercicio en el pizarrón, pero Quatre no le estaba prestando atención, el pequeño estaba concentrado en los gestos que hacia Duo, pues lo había notado triste y desanimado. Duo tampoco estaba atento a la clase, no lograba olvidar el penoso incidente del baño, pero también tenia ansiedad por saber que había sentido Heero, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, se encontraba sentado delante de el junto a Hilde "creo que a el ni siquiera le afecto y yo… ¡a mi tampoco, no siento nada por el¡me siento tonto pensando en estas cosas, como si Heero significara algo para mi!".

Justamente al finalizar la clase, el profesor le pidió a Duo y a Heero que se quedaran en el salón pues necesitaba hablar con ellos.

¬Genial! Y ahora que tiene que ver Heero con migo- se quejo el trenzado, pareciera que para ser oído por sus amigos y por el chico ojos cobalto y si lo logro pero no hubo ningún gesto por parte de Heero, en cambio Hilde le dio una mirada de disgusto.

¬Deja de hacer berrinches Duo…te esperaremos afuera-se despidió Hilde de ambos chicos quienes se acercaron inmediatamente al escritorio del profesor.

¬Bien- comenzó –estuve revisando tus calificaciones Duo y déjame decirte que no has salido nada bien, solo puedo darte una última oportunidad.-Duo escuchaba con atención lo que el profesor decía, estaba helado de miedo, no quería que lo sacaran del internado, quería seguir al lado de sus amigos y aunque el insistiera en que no le caía bien Heero, también lo extrañaría, y si que era una ironía que mientras casi lo sacan del colegio el quería seguir allí y a la vez también su padre quería sacarlo.

El profesor vio que Duo no decía nada así que continuo-si quieres levantar tu nota tendrás que hacer unos ejercicios que te dejare- Duo sonrió, la opción no parecia tan difícil.

¬Y cuando tendré que entregárselos?-pregunto con tranquilidad el trenzado.

¬Me los entregaras a mediados de año, todos, si no los completas no valdrá como nota.

¬No se preocupe, los haré todos…pero todavía no me ha dicho cuantos me dejará.-el profesor saco un folleto un poco grueso, Duo casi se va para atrás del susto y se agarró de lo más próximo a él sin darse cuenta que se había agarrado de uno de los brazos de Heero, cuando lo presintió volvió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos azul-cobalto, que lo miraban con una seriedad aterradora."no pensé que se molestaría tanto por lo que paso en el baño U", se aparto de él casi de un salto evadió su mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

¬Son 200 ejercicios, incluye todos los temas que veremos durante el año. Derivadas, integrales, etc, nada complicado.-dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

¬"¡nada complicado¡quizás para él!"-pero…como quiere que haga unos ejercicios de los cuales ni siquiera he tenido clases- el chico se veía un poco alterado.

¬Precisamente es aquí donde entra Heero.-Duo voltea a ver a Heero, a ambos chicos parece no agradarles mucho para donde iban las cosas- el será tu asesor…eh, perdón por no decirte antes Heero, pero aprovechando que ustedes son compañeros de cuarto, me pareció una buena idea que tu le ayudes a Duo en la materia.

¬No hay problema profesor- dijo Heero mirando de reojo al trenzado que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

¬Entonces así quedamos-el maestro se levanto de su asiento y le entrego a Duo los problemas a resolver.

¬Pero…pero-"¡no quiero trabajar con Heero¡implica pasr más tiempo con él y no quieroo!". Para su mala suerte el profesor se retiró diciéndoles que llevaba prisa y dejando un gran silencio tras él. "Uff...y ahora que hago, como le pediré ayuda a Heero si nunca le he hablado, bueno, no desde hace mucho, aparte yo siempre lo trato mal, así que creo que no le he de caer muy bien al chico", Duo no encontró la forma de dirigirse a Heero por lo que decidió lo de siempre, ignorarle.

¬Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, puedo hacer los ejercicios yo solo!-tomo sus libros y salio inmediatamente del salón.

De nuevo Duo había logrado hacer sentir mal a Heero, pero el moreno ya se estaba cansando del rechazo de Duo, sabía que quizás él no ponía mucho de su parte por llevarse con Duo, pero Duo se portaba inaccesible con él. Dio un suspiro, quizás era hora de irse olvidando del chico bonito de ojos violetas.

* * *

Es todo…después de un largo tiempo que no actualizo XDD espero no se olviden de mi jeje. 

Por favor dejen reviews para saber que piensan sobre el fic, bueno se que me pase un poco de tanta clase TT, cualquier comentario lo agradeceré, pero sin ofensas porfa XD.

Dedico este chap especialmente a mis amigos/as Vancoutsu, Pechana y Condesa XD.


	5. capitulo 5

Advertencias: esta historia contiene relaciones chicoxchico, así que si no es de su agrado sería mejor que no la leyeran.

Parejas:2x1,4x3,Hx5.

* * *

Hilde y wufei se encontraban sentados en la cafetería del colegio.

¬Parece que hoy solo seremos tu y yo- dijo Hilde tocando su barbilla y muy pensativa, pues Duo les dijo que se sentía mal y no quiso acompañarnos, se retiro a su cuarto, Heero no estaba de muy buen humor, les dijo que iría a estudiar a la biblioteca, y por ultimo Trowa y Quatre quien sabe donde se habían metido, -- Hilde río con malicia al recordar esto ultimo. – No crees que Tro y Quatre hacen una linda pareja? XD. – Wufei solo levantarse.

¬ ¬¬ que animada nuestra conversación – peor Hilde nunca se rinde y continuó con el diálogo – estaba pensando… por qué no vienes este fin de semana a mi casa , no te gustaría?

¬Los siento, no puedo, tengo que asistir a mis clases de karate. – lo dijo como si no le importara, lo que hirió a la chica.

¬Ah si tus clases, olvidaba lo importante que son – dijo sarcásticamente – bueno tu te lo pierdes, invitaré a Trowa TALVEZ EL SI ACEPTE – con esto Hilde logró llamar la atención de Wufie, pues el chico alto también había sido invitado por Hilde el fin de semana pasado, su mente empezó a crear toda clase de ideas que relacionaban a Trowa y Hilde, "qué estoy haciendo!", se dijo, "como puedo pensar mal de Barton el sería incapaz de engañar a Winner, ademas por la forma en que Hilde habla de ellos dos no creo que tenga de que ver con Barton… ushh y ahora X que pienso esto, acaso me gusta Hilde?"

¬Eh… Hilde tengo algo que hacer nos vemos después – el chino se levanto de su asiento y se retiró, al momento que Wufei se fue llegó un chico alto, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes. A sentarse junto Hilde.

¬Hola, como estas Hilde, -- dijo sonriente el chico.

¬ah que bueno que llegas, como ves estoy algo aburrida – dijo haciendo una mueca.

¬Acabo de ver salir a Wufei, se veía algo molesto.

¬J eje, no te preocupes el siempre es así mi querido Sain – el chico se sonroja por la forma en que lo trataba Hilde, los dos eran muy buenos amigos, se conocian desde hace unos años, Sain le había pedido a Hilde el año pasado que fuera su prometida, pero Hilde lo rechazó, hablar de compromiso era algo mucho + serio que un simple noviazgo, además ella amaba a otro chico, pero Sain le dijo que no se rendiría y que seguiría intentando hasta que ella aceptara, aún así continuaron con su amistad, ese día Sain retomó el tema.

¬Dime .

¬Pues tu sabes muy bien que… que tu me gustas. – De nuevo el rojo volvió a las mejillas de Sain – no solo eso te amo, en verdad y bueno… mi propuesta de compromiso sigue en pie. – Hilde no parecía nerviosa, pero por dentro una gran inseguridad la invadió, sabía que no amaba a Sain pero no le era totalmente indiferente, el chico era muy apuesto y se llevaban de maravilla, en cambio con Wufei…"deja de pensar imposibles Hilde, Wufei ni siquiera se interesa en mi, creo que debería aceptar la proposicion de Sain, si no fuera porque me enamore de Wufei seguro que lo hubiera hecho de él".

¬Sain eres tan lindo con migo, como me gustaría aceptar tu proposición, pero mi respuesta es la misma que el año pasado, no podría estar contigo cunado mi corazón esta con otro chico.

¬Hilde, si tu me dieras una oportunidad, si tu me dejaras mostrarte cuanto te amo…- Hilde no se sentía capaz de seguir escuchando a aquel chico "ojala pudiéramos escoger de quien nos enamoramos…Sain, si pudiera evitar que sufrieras al igual que yo por nuestro amor no correspondido" dio un ultimo trago a su bebida y se levanto de su asiento, pero antes de retirarse sonrió a su amigo.

¬Dame tiempo para pensarlo."necesito tiempo para olvidar a Wufei".

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Trowa estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la profesora Middie, esta lo había llamado, se había dado cuenta que el chico era muy bueno en literatura y además el mismo le había dicho que en sus tiempos libres le gustaba escribir historias(además de estar con Quatre XD) y la srta. Middie se mostró interesada en leerlas.

¬mmm…son muy buenas-Middie leía unas libretas-me gustaría leerlas con detenimiento, podrías déjamelas?-Trowa dudo un poco pero al final asintió con la cabeza-bien, te las devolveré cuando las termine de leer. Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es la lectura sabes- Middie se levanto del escritorio y camino hacia Trowa, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa que hizo palidecer al chico alto-pero también me gusta escribir, creo que tu y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas en común, no?-había malicia en la voz de la maestra, a Trowa no le estaba agradando nada eso, al parecer se había equivocado al pensar que la profesora Middie era una buena persona ya que ahora se comportaba de una manera muy diferente. El chico se paro inmediatamente, pensaba retirarse…demasiado tarde, cuando se puso de pie quedo justo frente a la profesora Middie, la cual aprovecho la cercania para pasar un brazo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho y acercarlo a ella, y así sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo le beso.

Quatre se encontraba afuera del salón esperando a su novio, Trowa le había contado que la profesora Middie había pedido leer sus escritos y el chico le había pedido a él que le acompañara, pero el rubio decidió esperarlo afuera, la verdad no le agradaba mucho esa profesora Middie y no era por la pasada pelea con Trowa, sino porque la primera clase de literatura con ella había notado que Middie trataba de una manera muy especial a Trowa, y estaba seguro que no eran celos aunque su amiga Hilde dijera lo contrario.

El pequeño ya se había aburrido de esperar y la curiosidad por saber lo que sucedía dentro del salón le estaba invadiendo, decidió dar un pequeño vistazo, pensó que no estaba mal, después de todo Trowa era su novio. Con mucho cuidado de no ser oído Quatre abrió la puerta del salón, encontrándose con una escena no muy agradable, frente él Trowa y la maestra se besaban, el rubio sintió como si le hubieran encajado un puñal en el pecho, se negaba a creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero era verdad, su amado Trowa lo estaba engañando con la profesora de literatura. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, Quatre salió corriendo de allí, no sin antes dejar que los dos en el salón se percataran de su presencia al oir el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza.

Middie había tomado a Trowa por sorpresa al besarle, pero Trowa trato de separarse lo más rápido que pudo de ella, pero en ese mismo instante ambos escuchan un ruido proveniente de la puerta, alguien los había visto y quien mas iba a ser si no Quatre.

¬¡Quatre!- Trowa salio corriendo del salón en busca del chico rubio, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cargada de odio a su profesora. Middie solo se quedo parada, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

¬Ese chico tiene que ser mío-dijo para si Middie.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Duo se jalaba con desesperación los mechones de cabello que le caían en la frente. Llevaba dos horas sentado frente al escritorio en su cuarto tratando de concentrarse y comenzar los ejercicios de matemática, pero no lo lograba, no podía dejar de pensar en Heero, esos ojos azul cobalto le hacían olvidar todo lo demás.

Ojeaba sin interes su libro de ejercicios, no pensaba por ningún motivo pedirle ayuda a Heero, quería evitar lo más posible tener contacto con él, pero al parecer iba a necesitar de mucha ayuda pues no veía nada fácil ninguno de los problemas.

La piel se le erizo cuando alguien entro al cuarto y se paró justo detrás de él, sin mirarlo supo que era Heero, conocía ese inconfundible aroma de su piel, no se atrevía siquiera a moverse.

¬Solo mirando el libro no vas a hacer nada-dijo con su ya acostumbrada voz fría el chico de cabellos despeinados.

Duo se asusto un poco al escuchar su voz, pero trato de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

¬A ti no te importa lo que yo este haciendo-Duo cerró de golpe su libro.

¬Claro que me importa-el corazón de Duo comenzó a latir a toda prisa-no pienso quedar mal con el profesor, si no los terminas.

¬Ah! Era por eso!-dijo indignado el trenzado.

¬Y porque más iba a ser-Duo se sonrojo, había hablado de más.

¬Y si tanto te importa lo que piense el profesor porque no los haces tú!-dijo haciendo a un lado el libro.

¬No, debes hacerlos tú- Heero movió de nuevo el libro poniéndolo frente a Duo, al parecer no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no comenzara, no le quedaba otra opción si quería alejarse de Heero lo más pronto posible. Duo abrió el libro y empezó a leer el ejercicio No.1, en seguida tomo un lápiz y un cuaderno…1…2..3…10 minutos pasaron y Duo no pasaba del enunciado del ejercicio, empezó a jugar con su lápiz hasta que este accidentalmente se le cayó de la mesa y fue Heero quien lo recogio.

¬El trenzado empezó a sudar frio"que hago…no entiendo nada de esto, debería…pedirle ayuda a Heero".

¬Eh …uhmm, po…podrías explicarme?o-dijo apenas en un murmullo de voz el chico bonito. Heero tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado, esa sería una larga tarde para ambos chicos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Trowa había pasado la tarde buscando a Quatre, estaba muy preocupado por lo que pensaba el rubio sobre lo sucedido en el salón pero se hizo de noche y no lo encontró. El chico alto caminaba con la cabeza gacha hacia su cuarto, justo antes de llegar paro en seco al encontrarse con Quatre que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada del cuarto, se acerco a él para abrazarle, pero el chico rubio lo evadió, al mirarle a los ojos sintió un escalofrió pues los ojos de Quatre mostraban sentimientos que nuca antes había visto en él, odio y rencor.

¬Quatre déjame explicarte…-el pequeño rubio movió la cabeza en negativa-no es lo que piensas, la señorita Middie…tu sabes que yo no te engañaría, te amo.

¬¡mentira, no te creo, debí suponerlo si desde que esa señorita Middie llego me han estado engañando!

¬Quatre no es lo que piensas, ella…-pero Quatre se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Trowa no lo dejaría ir y le seguía el paso.-Quatre!-le tomo de un brazo asi que el chico se detuviera.

Déjame en paz Trowa, lo nuestro ya termino¡nunca más, óyelo bien, nunca más volveré a dirigirte la palabra!- diciendo esto se soltó del agarre del chico alto- ah y para que te enteres, pedía al director que me cambiara de cuarto, así me evito el fastidio de verte.-termino dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio y se alejó de allí, Trowa se quedo helado por la frialdad en las palabras de Quatre, se fue a su cuarto y se encerró, ni siquiera encendió la luz, caminó hasta la cama de Quatre y se sentó en ella, acaricio con su mano la almohada que usaba el chico "que voy a hacer sin ti Quatre, no puedes dejarme. No se como pero voy a demostrarte que no te he engañado", Trowa se seco una lágrima que caía por una de sus mejillas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Después de todo no había sido una mala tarde y Duo no podía negar que incluso fue agradable, él lo sabía aunque no lo quisiese aceptar.

¬¡Que bien, ya terminamos!-dijo para sí y cerrando los libros que estaban sobre la mesa- eh…Heero mme ayudaras mañana verdad?-su voz temblaba "lo más sguro es que me diga que no, y tiene razón yo lo he tratado muy mal", Duo tenía su mirada en el piso, no se atrevía a ver a Heero.

¬Si, después de clases- Duo alzó su mirada un poco sorprendido.-"Duo yo siempre te ayudaré¿porque no te das cuenta que me gustas Duo!".

¬Gracias Heero—dijo con una tímida sonrisa el chico bonito, pero luego esa sonrisa se ensombrecio"ojalás pudiera retroceder el tiempo, nunca me hubiera distanciado de ti Heero".

¬Duo…-"que tienes, por que estas triste?", Heero quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía ya que siempre parecía molestar a Duo.

De pronto empezaron a tocar la puerta insistentemente, Duo se levanto y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

¬¡Quatre!-no termino de decir esto cuando el chico rubio se tiro en sus brazos llorando-¿Qué sucede!-Quatre no dejaba de sollozar, Duo cerró la puerta y luego ayudado por Heero llevó a Quatre hasta su cama, ya que el pequeño parecía estar en shock. Por más que le preguntaron no respondió. Duo no pudo pensar en otra persona más que en Trowa como el causante del estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

¬¡Ahora mismo iré a hablar con Trowa, tu Heero quedate aquí y cuida de Quatre-dijo con furia el trenzado, pero Heero le tomo de la muñeca derecha impidiendo que se fuera.-¡suéltame Heero!.

¬No deberías a sacar conclusiones, lo mejor es esperar a que Quatre este bien y que él mismo nos diga que le sucede.

¬Tienes razón….miró con tristeza a su amigo que ya al fin se había quedado dormido con las mejillas húmedas de tantas lágrimas que había derramado. Después Duo llevó su mirada nervioso a la mano de Heero que todavía seguía sosteniendo su muñeca derecha, Heero también se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos quitaron sus manos rápidamente.

¬Creo que Quatre pasará la noche en nuestro cuarto- dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de Heero después de lo sucedido-si, será lo mejor, ya mañana veremos que hacer-sin poder evitarlo Duo dio un gran bostezo-lo siento…ya es muy noche, creo que nosotros también deberíamos dormir.- Heero solo asintió a su comentario. Pero al momento Duo se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema¿Dónde dormiría él si su cama estaba siendo ocupada por Quatre? Y al parecer Heero también se dio cuenta.

¬Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama-ofreció el chico serio.

¬¿Y tu donde dormirás?-dijo Duo recorriendo con su mirada toda la habitación. Lo más que había era un pequeño sofá, no sería nada cómodo dormir allí.

¬Pues…no se, acomodaré algunas cobijas en el suelo, después de todo no ha de ser tan incómodo si el piso está alfombrado."porque tienes que hacerme sentir más culpable Heero, siempre quise creer que tu mirada fría era porque me odiabas para así poder odiarte…no se que es lo que siento por ti, y duele ahora que se que ya no merezco tu amistad".

¬No creo que sea justo que tu duermas en el piso y yo en la cama…mmm no estaría mal si compartiéramos tu cama¡claro si tu estas de acuerdo!-"ni yo mismo me creo lo que estoy diciendo¡no puedo dormir al lado de Heero, su sola presencia me pone nervioso, no voy a soportar estar tan cerca de él toda la noche".

¬¿Estas seguro que no te molestaría?-dijo con un poco de duda el chico de ojos cobalto.

¬mmm si, no hagas que me arrepienta Heero-Duo se puso a reír, pero solo quería ocultar su nerviosismo, mientras Heero lo miraba desconcertado. No podía creer que Duo le estuviera hablando como uno más de sus amigos, el mismo que otras veces le decía indirectas o ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Solo hubo silencio mientras Duo y Heero se ponían sus ropas para dormir. El tranzado se apresuró a cambiarse y luego meterse a la cama, así se acostaría mirando hacia la pared y ni siquiera miraría a Heero cuando este se metiera a la cama, pero contrario a lo que pensó no pudo evitar levantar su mirada cuando oyó acercarse unos pasos a la cama. Vio al chico frío parado junto a ella, lo miró de pies a cabeza, solo llevaba puestos unos boxers negro y la camisa de la pijama, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver a Heero acostarse junto a él. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, si lo hacía el mismo se delataría de lo que tanto había tratado de ocultar, lo que Heero despertaba en él(n/a:que no solo son sentimientos XD).

Ninguno de los dos chicos pudo cerrar los ojos hasta muy de madrugada, sentían su sangre hervir, hasta el más leve movimiento del otro les hacía estremecer.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Una cálida sensación envolvía su cuerpo, era extraño pero a pesar de lo mucho que le había costado dormirse no tenía sueño e incluso se había despertado más temprano de lo normal, lo que no recordaba era que no era el único que estaba durmiendo en su cama y casi se le sale el corazón al ver en la posición que se encontraba.

Duo no sabía ni como había terminado encima de Heero y porque el chico de ojos cobalto…no más bien porque él estaba abrazando a Heero, y al levantarse su mirada se encontró con el hermoso rostro del chico "reacciona Duo , tienes que levantarte!...su rostro es..tan lindo…quisiera…"su cuerpo no le respondía, y al tener tan cerca aquellos seductores labios(de HeeroXD!) fue como si su mente quedara en blanco y solo estuvieran presentes sus sentimientos. Inconcientemente fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos y sus labios probaron los del otro muchacho, se sentía estar en las nubes, pero salio muy rápido de ese sueño al sentir que los labios del otro chico respondían a su beso"¡Heero esta despierto¡me esta besando!", se levanto tan asustado y con tal arrebato que se enredó en la sábana y termino con un fuerte golpe en el piso, que hasta logró despertar al rubio.

¬¿Duo¿estas bien?- lo miraba extrañado, Duo se levanto como si no le hubiera dolido, su mirada mostraba miedo e inseguridad, salio en seguida corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto un confundido Quatre. Heero solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del trenzado, pero si estaba muy feliz por lo que pasó.

¬Al parecer Duo no piensa salir muy rápido del baño, así que iré al cuarto de Wufei, talvez pueda usar su baño,-dijo Heero a la vez que tomaba una toalla de su armario y le hacía una señal de despedida a Quatre-nos vemos en clase.

Continuará….

* * *

Hola a todsXD, creo que hoy si me he tardado en subr, pido disculpas pero últimamente mis estudios me han causado muchos problemas y no he podido pasar el fic.

Bueno espero que este capitulo les gusteo, y no se enojen ya verán como luego cambia la situación, solo falta un capi para que mis dos chicos lindos se digan lo que siente….XD,

Como siempre agradezco a las chicas que me han dejado review, muchas gracias!...Akira Meadowes, Yaeko, Jotaru HIbari Yui, Dark-Cold-Gaby, Soru y a Carmín…espero que me los sigan dejando XDD

Ya saben aceptp toda clase de comentarios…sin ofensas claro jajaXD y si me quieren mandar comentarios a mi correo este es: porfavor agradecería cualquier idea que tengan para un lemon…no soy nada buena en eso jaja y ya es hora de poner uno en el ficXD…matta ne


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Parejas: 1x2,3x4,5xH

Advertencias:ninguna

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Todavía era muy temprano, pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño "¡todo por culpa de unos ojos azules!" pensó el chico de coleta negra.

¬No se que hago despierto tan temprano, el único que se levanta a estas horas es…-en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y como su compañero de cuarto no daba señas de levantarse le toco a él abrir la puerta-"justo a quien me referia"Yuy ¿que quieres?.

¬Podria usar tu baño? Es que Duo..

¬Ah si, se encierra en el baño cuando esta muy nervioso- Wufei sonrió malévolamente, el otro chico solo le dirigió una mirada nada amigable-creo que mejor no pregunto, adelante, puedes usarlo.- dijo mientras volvia a recostarse en su cama.

¬Hn-(el gran agradecimiento de Heero XDD) y antes de que Heero entrara al baño el chino lo detuvo.

¬Oye Yuy, tu que piensas de Sbeicker.

¬Sobre que de ella? –la voz de Heero se mantenia igual de fría y serena.

¬…

¬Pienso que Hilde es una chica linda, divertida y es muy buena amiga, es eso lo que querías saber?

¬Yo…si eso creo.

¬Deberías aceptar que te gusta Hilde.

¬Yuy! No te metas en lo que no te importa!-gritó colérico pero Heero ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

¬Duo, Duo sal del baño- Quatre tocaba insistentemente la puerta, sin conseguir que el chico bonito le abriera. Dentro del baño Duo no dejaba de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, estaba desesperado.

¬No quiero!

¬Duo, llegaremos tarde a clases. Y si es por Heero por quien no quieres salir, el ya se fue-en seguida Duo abrió la puerta del baño y hecho una tímida mirada al cuarto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se fue Heero. Cuando ya estuvo seguro que no había nadie más que Quatre y él en el cuarto se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo.

¬Ay Q-chan, no se que me esta pasando…- el rubio guió a Duo hasta la cama, donde se sentaron los dos chicos.

¬A ver explícame, que hacías durmiendo con Heero?

¬Que no recuerdas que anoche llegaste llorando?-dijo con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

¬Ah si…

¬Por eso mismo, tu te quedaste dormido en mi cama, entonces Heero y yo tuvimos que compartir la suya-Duo iba a contarle a su rubio amigo lo que sucedió pero notó que los ojos del chico habían cambiado, aquel hermoso mar aqua que eran sus ojos se veía opacado de tristeza.- Quatre…cuéntame amigo, porque estabais llorando?...es por Trowa, que te hizo!- el trenzado cambio de una expresión de preocupación a una de ira, iba a levantarse pero el rubio lo tomo de las manos y lo detuvo.

¬No Duo, ya no importa- sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse- además no quiero que te enojes con Trowa por mi culpa.

¬Como dices, mira, Trowa también es mi amigo, pero no por eso no le diré nada y más aún si fue él el culpable.

¬Olvidalo, por favor-le suplico

¬No lo haré, y sí no me dicess que te hizo Trowa yo miso se lo preguntare y no será de buena manera.-Quatre suspiró, era inútil tratar de convencer a Duo, el chico era muy terco.

¬Esta bien, pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás las cosas como están. Después de todo ya me propuse olvidar lo sucedido y a Trowa, ya no quiero saber más de él.-Duo le miró sorprendido.

¬¡¿Me estas hablando en serio Q-chan!- el pequeño asintió.

¬Vi a Trowa besandose con la profesora Middie-dijo mordiendo sus labios y con su mirada en el piso.

¬que, no yo me imaginaria eso de Tro, es…es un desgraciado! Ahora mismo voy a…

¬Duo! Me prometiste que no harías nada.

¬Esta bien Q-chan- se recostó en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

¬Mejor volvamos a tu tema. ¿ Porque estabas tan nerviosos cuando me desperte?- el chico bonito se levanto de golpe y empezó a preparar su uniforme apresuradamente, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Quatre.

¬O.o creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde para las clases.

¬No te hagas el desentendido- Duo dejó su uniforme y volteo a ver a su amigo, sintiéndose vencido. Se acercó despacio a él y le miro profundamente a los ojos.

¬Quatre…más vale que no le vayas a decir a nadie…

¬Puedes confiar en mi, ya deja de tantos rodeos-"claro que no le diré a nadie a menos que sea necesario".

¬/suspiro/besé a Heero-rápidamente el color subió a las mejillas del trenzado.

¬¡¿Qué!

¬Lo que oiste, no pienso repetirlo-dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

¬Si te oí, es solo que me cuesta creerlo-dijo un sonriente Quatre-tú! Jaja el que tanto decía odiar a Heero y le has besado.

¬Yo no le veo la gracia.

¬nn perdón…y que paso luego?

¬No quise aberiguarlo, por eso salí corriendo al baño. ¡Quatre, tienes que ayudarme, no se ni como terminé besando a ese chico, y ahora que le diré cuando lo vea, ¡ de seguro me ha de odiar!-el chico cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

¬No exageres amigo, además Heero no te odia.

¬Claro que sí, al igual que yo a él!

¬"Y dale con lo mismo, siempre nos quieres hacer pensar que lo odias, ¿en verdad es así Duo?" Si odias a Heero entonces porque lo besaste?- Duo le dirigió una mirada de disgusto al chico rubio.

¬Que estas insinuando Q-chan, ¡Heero no me gusta!

¬Yo no dije eso, solo te hice una simple pregunta y creo que me acabas de responder.

¬Nooo, Heero no me gusta-Duo empezó a llorar, a lo que Quatre ni se preocupo ya que conocía los acostumbrados berrinches de su amigo, el en cambio estaba felíz ya que siempre había tenido ese sentimiento que Duo y Heero estaban destinados, pero a su amigo trenzado siempre le gustaba complicar las cosas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

¬Aún así me parece raro que no haya ido a clases. Trowa no es ningún cobarde- decía la chica morena ojos azules. Todos estaban sentados en el pasto, donde siempre acostumbraban, bajo aquellos lindos árboles ahora repletos de hermosas florecillas rosas.

¬¡Lo estas defendiendo!-dijo Duo que en un milisegundo desde donde estaba hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Hilde.

¬Hey, no me grites, solo lo dije porque estoy preocupada por Tro, y esa profesora Middie no me agrada en lo más mínimo.¿ Estas segura de lo que viste Q-chan?-miró con tristeza al pequeño rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de ella. El chico solo asintió-mmm…pues no se que decir "pobre Quatre, creo que tomare cartas en el asunto, yo misma investigaré lo que pasó, no creo que Trowa lo haya engañado si los dos se querian tanto"

¬No te preocupes Hilde, lo superaré.

¬En ese caso olvidemos ese tema- en ese momento son interrumpidos por el timbre de comienzo de las jornadas vespertinas.

¬Nos vemos mañana amigos, hoy tengo clase de deporte y después pienso quedarme a ver el partido de los chicos de último año, así que no los veré en la noche- Duo se levanto muy animado y justo cuando iba a retirarse Heero se pueso frente a él haciendolo retroceder asustado-eh…jeje que sucede Heero.

¬Que no te acuerdas, quedamos de vernos después de clases-dijo con una fría mirada que hizo estremecer a Duo mientras los demás les miraban confundidos.

¬Para que?

¬Los ejercicios de…

¬Ahh! Si ya lo recordé, no te preocupes llegaré !-Duo salió casi corriendo de allí, no podía evitarlo, Heero le ponía muy nervioso sobre todo al recordar el penoso incidente de es mañana.

¬No creen que Maxwell se comporta extraño? Que se traen ustedes dos?

¬Le ayudo en matemáticas-contesto simplemente el de mirada azul-cobalto al a pregunta del chino y se retiró del lugar.

¬Jaja que milagro que Duo deje que Heero le ayude.

¬Ni yo lo sabía-dijo admirado el rubio.

¬Y ustedes dos no tienen clases?-les dijo Wufei al verlos que continuaban platicando tranquilamente.

¬Noo, Quatre y yo tenemos clase hasta dentro de una hora.

¬Ok, nos vemos después.

¬Bye-una vez Wufei se fue, Quatre tomo las manos de la chica.

¬¡Quatre, ¿Qué pasa amigo?

¬Acabo de enterarme de una buena noticia.

¬Sobre?

¬Duo…y Heero- Hilde abrió por completo sus ojos a la vez que una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

¬Entonces si es una buena noticia, te escucho atentamente- se recostó sobre un árbol poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza y con los pies extendidos en el pasto.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Duo trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al abrir la puerta del cuarto, y entrar de puntillas en el "¡rayos,solo espero que Heero ya este dormido, ni se que excusa le voy a dar del porque no llegue en la tarde",. Como pudo caminó en la total oscuridad del cuarto hasta dar con su cama, pero en el momento en que se iba a sentar la luz de la lámpara que estaba junto a las camas se encendió. Duo casi dio un salto asustado, Heero se encontraba sentado frente a él y lo miraba con más frialdad de la que acostumbraba.

¬Mentiste.

¬Yo…este…disculpame Heero pero después de la clase tuve que…que-el trenzado no se sintió capaz de mentir, el otro chico se lenvanto de la cama.

¬No me importan tus excusas Duo, en la próxima clase le diré al profesor que te busque otro asesor.

¬No! Heero, lo siento mucho-sin darse cuenta Duo se encontró rogándole al de ojos cobalto que no renunciara a la asesoría-no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

¬Porque prometes algo que no cumplirás Duo.

¬En verdad lo siento Heero, no pensé que te ofendiera tanto el dejarte plantado.

¬Ese no es el punto Duo…porque siento que huyes de mi?-Heero dio un paso adelante acercándose más al trenzado.

¬Yo…no es verdad-dijo a la vez que se alejaba unos pasos de Heero.

¬Porque me b-besaste hoy en la mañana?-Heero miraba directamente a los ojos de Duo, pero este no pudo evitar evadir su mirada, el lindo trenzado cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de mantenerse clamado.

¬No se de que hablas Heero- Duo no quiso aceptar lo que hizo porque sentía que no soportaría el que Heero le reclamara por ello. Este en cambio al oír la respuesta de Duo apretó con fuerza sus puños.

¬Ahora comprendo y me doy cuenta de cómo eres realmente- mira a Duo casi con odio- crees que por tener mucho dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras y jugar con los sentimientos de los que ves inferiores a ti,¡ resultaste ser tan falso como toda la gente de este colegio, ¡lo único que les importa es su maldito dinero!

¬¡No tienes porque hablar así de mi,¡tu no me conoces realmente! Y no te hagas la víctima porque el único que he visto creerse superior a todos eres tú, ¡eres un engreído y un antisocial!- Duo sentía que le faltaba el aire y ya no tenía fuerza para seguir enfrentando a Heero, le dolió mucho el que el chico frío le hubiera dicho 'falso', ya no podía negarlo más, estaba enamorado del chico de ojos azul-cobalto, pero lo había aceptado demasiado tarde, había perdido toda oportunidad con Heero. De los ojos de Duo empezaron a brotar abundantes lágrimas, Heero al verlo llorar sintió como todos sus odios hacia el chico tranzado se evaporaban, al contrario, quería abrazarle y consolarle, quería decirle cuanto le amaba, pero no cedió, no le quitó esa mirada dura y electrizante de encima.

¬Heero perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho, tienes razón…yo…yo soy el que estoy mal …y si huyo de ti Heero, porque en verdad me caes muy bien, pero fui un cobarde "y lo sigo siendo al no decirte que es más que amistad lo que yo siento por ti", pensé primero en lo que dirían los demás, mi padre, mi hermano y mis compañeros y no pensé en cuanto daño te haría - Duo se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, sus lágrimas seguían callendo-podrás perdonarme?-dijo entre sollozos, para Heero cada lágrima que derramaba Duo era como un golpe en su corazón. Al fin el chico de ojos azul-cobalto se acercó a Duo y se arrodillo para estar a su altura, Duo sintió como una mano de Heero rozó su mejilla, alzo la vista para encontrarse con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él, no era fría, esta era cálida y dulce.

¬Duo yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.-la mano de Heero siguió recorriendo el hermoso rostro del trenzado que ni siquiera se movió, el chico se encontraba perdido en aquellos lindos ojos del moreno, Heero fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Duo y le dio un beso, apenas un rose de sus labios, pero al momento se levanto, el trenzado estaba paralizado, ya ni siquiera caían sus lágrimas, se quedo sentado en el piso viendo como Heero caminaba hacia la puerta y como antes de salir volvia a dirigirle aquella hermosa mirada, pero esta vez también podía apreciarse tristeza en sus ojos.- y no te preocupes, ya no tienes que huir de mi porque ya no te molestaré más.-terminó de decir cerrando la puerta tras él.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

En el cuarto de Trowa, el chico se encontraba parado, apoyado sobre la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. Su amiga Hilde daba vueltas por toda la habitación y con un rostro muy pensativo, al fin de tanto se paro.

¬Ya se! Y si secuestramos a la maestra Middie y la torturamos hasta que acepte lo que hizo-basto una mirada de Trowa para hacerle ver que no era muy buena idea.-ok ya entendí que no¬¬. Pues realmente no se que podemos hacer Tro, yo si te creo que tu no tuviste nada que ver con ese beso, pero si Quatre no te cree estara muy difícil demostrar la verdad.

¬No importa, sea como ssea tengo que hacerlo.-"veo que realmente amas a Quatre, en cambio él esta demostrando todo lo contrario,¡eres un tonto Quatre! Ojala no desperdicies la oportunidad que Trowa te da".

¬Sea como sea, entonces por que no ponemos en práctica mi plan?

¬…

¬No te preocupes, ya pensare en algo, por ahora ya me retiro a mi cuarto, que ya es tarde y nos pueden regañar los profesores, bye Trowa- el chico solo la ve retirarse.

¬Hilde eres una buena amiga, pero me preocupa más el que quieras ayudarme que otra cosa, siempre sales con unas tus ideas locas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Duo caminaba por los ya oscuros pacios de Low, había quedado de verse con Quatre en el salón de música, necesitaba desahogarse y no había otra persona en quien más pensar que en su amigo rubio. Y además así evitaría estar en el cuarto cuando llegara Heero.

Al llegar al cuarto de música la luz ya estaba encendida, su amigo Quatre se encontraba sentado frente al piano.

¬Pasa Duo, ya hace un rato que te esperaba- dijo a la vez que tocaba una hermosa melodía. La razón por la que podían verse a esas horas era porque Quatre tenía permiso para practicar allí hasta las 10 y aún eran las nueve.

Duo entra silenciosamente y se sienta junto al rubio, por unos momentos solo le escucha tocar, es tan relajante. Inconcientemente cierra los ojos y sin poder evitarlo las únicas imágenes que llegan a él son de Heero en el momento en que le besa.

¬Duo, me estas escuchando?-al momento de oir la voz de su amigo Duo baja de sus pensamientos, pero se encuentra confundido.

¬Que…decías algo Q-chan?

¬Ya no importa¬¬, es raro verte asi, en que o quien piensas Duo?

¬En Heero- Quatre empieza a toser.

¬Disculpa, ¿escuche mal, dijiste que oensabas en Heero?- el chico trenzado se pone de pie y cruza sus brazos con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

¬No me lo hagas más difícil

¬Esta bien, te escucho.

¬No se que hacer, esta tarde Heero me b-beso y yo…

¬¡¿Que Heero hizo que!

¬Me beso ¬¬-"así que por fin se atrevio a confesarle a Duo sus sentimientos. Aunque por la cara de Duo parece que las cosas no salieron muy bien".

¬No me digas que rechazaste a Heero-Quatre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

¬A que te refieres con rechazarlo, Heero solo me besó y se fue del cuarto-"no se lo dijo, pero el beso es más que obvio, este Duo en un despistado"-

¬Oh-Quatre bajó su mirada tristemente-bueno, y de que querías hablar con migo, porque no creo que sea de Heero- el ruvio miro a Duo sonrojarse- ¿o si?

¬Es que…Heero me gusta…mucho- Quatre no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, en cambio la mirada de Duo cada vez se ensombrecía más.

¬Y cual es el problema Duo, te podría asegurar que Heero siente lo mismo por ti- el chico de ojos violeta camino hasta el gran ventanal que había en el salón, desde alli podía verse la zona de las habitaciones.

¬/suspiro/ nunca quise hacerle daño, yo realmente quería ser su amigo, pero Solo me dijo que…-Duo sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, queriendo alejar de si aquellos pensamientos.

¬Que te dijo,¿Por qué nunca me cuentas de él?. Siempre estas diciendo que lo admiras y que es un gran empresario, pero nada más-miró a Quatre algo sorprendido y luego le sonrió.

¬Nada…no me ha dicho nada.-"¿Por qué no me quieres contar Duo?"el rubio le dirigió a su amigo una mirada de reproche y volvió a sentarse en el banquito del piano. Duo era un terco y si no quería confiarle sobre su hermano, no lo haría por más que tratara.

¬Oye Q-chan, ¿Por qué aseguras que Heero siente…bueno, sentía lo mismo por mi?-el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

¬¿Para que quieres saberlo?-Duo abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la dureza con la que Quatre le había hablado, pero él tenía razón. Para que quería saber si Heero correspondía sus sentimientos. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y respiró ondo. Quatre le miró preocupado" quizás exageré un poco".

¬Duo…-el chico trenzado abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

¬Quiero saberlo porque voy a luchar por él, por su amor. Ya no me importa lo que digan los demás, ni lo que diga mi hermano. Lo único que quiero es estar junto a Heero, como en una principio. Pero no estoy seguro de lograrlo, quizás ya no tengo oportunidades con él.

¬Heero te quiere, no lo dudes. Como lo se…mmm fue gracias a Hilde.

¬¡En verdad!-el trenzado casi saltaba de emoción.

¬Te lo he repetido más de cien veces y todavía no me crees?

¬Ahora te creo, pero esque estoy tan feliz de saberlo. Ya entiendo porque Heero me dijo que no tenía nada que perdonarme y me beso…pero también dijo que ya no me molestaría-dijo bajando la cabeza tristemente.

¬Ten fé Duo, todo se puede arreglar, mejor explícame como sucedió lo del beso.

¬Con calma Q-chan, tenemos toda la noche. Ah, se me olvidaba.¿podría dormir en tu cuarto solo por hoy?

¬Claro, por?

¬Es que todavía no kero ver a Heero-dijo todo rojo.

¬De nuevo con lo mismo ¬¬

¬Jeje nooo, si quiero a Heero, LO AMO, pero tengo un poco de miedo y quiero prepararme bien, así cuando este chico lindo se le declare-dijo señalándose a él mismo- no pueda negársele . -"de nuevo te veo sonreír como antes, que bueno, espero que ya no tengas más problemas" pensó el rubio alegremente.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, de una vez les aviso que quizás me tarde un poco en subir los siguientes TT jaja esque ya no me van a dejar usar mucho el inter solo porque me distraigo en mis estudios TT, en fin, pero os prometo seguirlo sea como sea.

Agradezco a las chicas que me han dejado reviews, ustedes me dan animo de continuar XDD…Conny, Balucita, Aelita, Hatsu, Akira Meadowes, Dark-cold-gaby, tsuki no kirei, Jotaru Hibari Yui y Carmín, gracias! Les dedico este capitulo a ustedes dos.

Posdata: A Carmín, gracias de todo corazón por ofrecerte a ayudarme con el lemon TT, pero con eso de que no me podre conectar mucho ,esta difícil, tratare de pedirte un consejo antes de subir el cahp del lemon, que no se si será el siguiente XD.

Mi correo: 


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí un nuevo chap de Diferencias, disculpen la demora, pero en serio he tenido muchos problemas y decepciones, espero que les guste, agradezco a quienes me han estado animando, porque si no ni ganas de subirlo me daban jeje(si que pena, este chap ya tiene meses jeje). Grax a Kai, Kakira, Hatsu- amiga, tu me animaste mucho , no recuerdo quienes mas pero gracias a todas.

¬¬¬

Duo estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su profesor de matemáticas. Este lo había mandado a llamar cuando se encontraba recibiendo su clase de literatura., sonrio para si, con lo que le gustaba esa clase jaja, y agregándole que la srita. Middie no le agradaba mucho.

¬¿Qué sucede profesor?

¬Ya sabrás porque te llame Duo.

¬nop.- el trenzado empezó a sudar frío, a mejor lo iban a expulsar por sus lindas calificaciones-U

¬desde ahora sain será tu asesor, Heero me dijo que el no era muy bueno explicando y que tu no le comprendías, me pidió que le diera el cargo a otro chico.¿Estas de acuerdo con el cambio?

¬ahh…claro-con un poco de dificultad Duo logro hacer una pequeña sonrisa. Heero estaba cumpliendo muy bien lo de no molestarlo más."no lo permitiré,por mucho que me odies Heero Yuy no dejaré que te alejes de mi ".

¬¬¬¬¬¬

En la clase de literatura, no todos los alumnos de Middie la miraban con buenos ojos. Quatre, Hilde y Trowa prácticamente querían asesinarla con la mirada. Sobre todo Hilde que estuvo a punto de enfrentársele en plena clase cuando Middie se acercó coquetamente al escritorio que ella compartía con Trowa. Si no es porque él la detuvo Hilde ya estaria expulsada y la srita Middie quien sabe en que hospital.

Pero al finalizar la clase el mismo Trowa se acerco a la srita Middie, mientras Hilde y su grupo de amigos decidieron esperarlos fuera del salón.

¬Que habrá hecho Maxwell para que lo mandaran a llamar?

¬ya nos dirá él cuando regrese- dijo Quatre que miraba de reojo a Heero, quien parecía no darle importancia a la pregunta del chino. Durante la clase de literatura Quatre estaba sentado junto a Heero y este le contó que había renunciado a la asesoria, lo mas seguro es que ese era el motivo.

En esos momentos Trowa salió del salón, paso de largo a sus amigos sin hablarles.

¬Hey Trowa!-la chica lo llamo pero ni siquiera le volteo a ver.

¬Y a ese que le sucede?- pregunto molesto el chino.

¬Preguntale a Middie, ella lo ha de saber muy bien.

¬No sabes lo que dices Quatre! Estas culpando a Trowa y no le das oportunidad de que te explique. Eres tan cruel!- hilde se alejó en la dirección que el chico alto había tomado, dejando tras de si un gran silencio.

No fue muy difícil alcanzar a Trowa, cuando lo hizo lo tomó del brazo y se puso frente a él para mirarle.

¬Ashh debería de darte un buen golpe Trowa, crees que todo lo puedes solucionar tu solo sin ayuda de los demás. Eres un tonto, cuando vas a entender que para eso estan los amigos, ¿acaso no confías en mi?- la chica le dirigió una mirada herida, aún así se mantuvo serio.

¬/suspiro/ perdóname Hilde, no quiero meterte en problemas.

¬No te preocupes por mi Trowa, con lo mucho que a mi me gustan los problemas.

¬Nunca te han dicho que estas bien lokita.

¬jajajaja nunca tan directamente XD…TT que malo eres, bueno y para que querías hablar con Middie?

¬Queria que me devolviera mis escritos.

¬Y lo hizo?

¬No

¬Que bruja- dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños.

El chico continuo caminando y hilde le siguió el paso, ambos se dirigieron a la zona de deportes, donde Trowa tenía practica de Basketball.

¬Esperame aquí- le dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda entrando a los vestidores. hilde dio un vistazo dentro.

¬¿Crees que no puedo entrar? Ah-a saludar a tus amigos XD.

¬No ¬¬- la chica unió sus manos suplicando.

¬Por favor, solo un ratito jijiji.

¬quedate aquí- el chico de ojos esmeralda le miró de forma amenazante que Hilde prefirió quedarse quietecita afuera de los vestidores, dejando que cerrara la puerta frente a ella. Cruzo sus brazos enfadada.

¬Y yo que por eso le acompañe hasta aca.

En un ratito Trowa salió de los vestidores ya con el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto, junto a él salieron varios chicos con su mismo uniforme, una camisa roja y shorts negros, otros chicos llevaban un uniforme azul, Hilde se había quedado tan ida observando de pies a cabeza a los compañeros de Trowa que no reacciono hasta que su amigo se puso frente a ella.

¬umm que quieres Tro? No me dejas ver-dijo con los ojos llorosos y haciendo a un lado a su amigo.

¬Te quedaras a esperarme hasta que termine la práctica?

¬aja- sin ponerle mucha atención se fue a sentar a una de las bancas que quedaban junto a la cancha sin despegar su vista de los chicos. Trowa solo la miró un poco admirado.

Durante la práctica, Hilde que estaba muy atenta, noto que había un chico que le hacía competencia a Trowa, era igual de bueno que el en encestar, y era nada menos que Sain, ni siquiera le había notado hasta que hizo unos tiros a distancia perfectos y el entrenador le felicito.

Al finalizar la práctica Hilde se acercó a los chicos y estaba conversando animadamente con unos de ellos cuando Sain llego por atrás y le tapo los ojos con sus manos.

¬Trowa!- la chica le tomo de las manos y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada electrizante, pero en cuanto vio quien era sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo intenso XD.

¬Sain…

¬Hola Hilde, nunca pense verte por aquí durante las prácticas de baloncesto. ¿Acaso bienes a verme?- dijo maliciosamente

"Que raro se esta comportando Sain, no me agrada esa actitud de niño lindo que se trae"

¬Eh, en realidad estaba esperando a Trowa- el chico bajo su mirada decepcionado. De pronto tomo de una de sus muñecas a Hilde y la jaló hasta una esquina sola de la cancha.

¬ Hilde que tienes que ver con Trowa!- Sain se acercaba cada vez más a la chica dejándola arrinconada entre el y la pared. Pero ella no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente y empujo al chico para que le dejara el paso libre.

¬ Trowa es mi amigo! Bueno y a ti que te importa!- se alejó corriendo del pelirrojo. En ese momento iba saliendo de los vestidores, al verle Hilde rápidamente llego hasta el y le tomo de su mano derecha.

¬Vamonos de aquí Tro, este ambiente no me agrada en lo mas mínimo- Trowa levanto una ceja extrañado.

¬Estas enferma?-puso una mano en la frente de la chica- no quieres seguir viendo a estos 'lindos' chicos?

¬No te burles Trowa, estoy pensando muy seriamente en tener una relación forma y terminar de una vez por todas mis aventurillas que solo me traen problemas. Lastima que realmente ni siquiera le llamo la atención.

¬¬¬¬¬

Duo entró desanimado a su cuarto, no tenia ganas de almorzar, así que aprovecharía ese tiempo para tomar una siesta, antes de llegar al cuarto le había llamado por celular a Quatre para avisarle que no llegaría a la cafetería. Lo que no esperaba es que Heero se encontraba en esos momentos en la habitación, Duo sintió que sus piernas le temblaban y su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho, pero no espero la reacción de Heero, que al verlo entrar tomó su laptop y se disponía a retirarse de allí. Duo se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

¬¿podemos hablar?

¬Creo que la vez pasada todo quedo claro Duo- Heero mantenía su mirada en el piso, algo muy raro en él, que siempre miraba a los ojos a la persona con quien hablaba. El chico de ojos azul-cobalto tenía miedo de tener a Duo tan cerca, quería olvidarlo. Duo noto el cambio de Heero, sintió una mezcla entre tristeza y alegría, Heero realmente quería olvidarse de él, pero eso significaba que sentía algo por él.

¬Por favor, solo unos minutos-dijo con un tono de súplica, acercándose un poco al otro chico , el cual al mismo tiempo retrocedió alejándose de él. Un Heero totalmente diferente estaba frente a sus ojos, nada comparado con el chico frío y autosuficiente que conocía, este parecía mas bien indefenso. Heero termino asintiendo a la súplica de Duo.

¬Nuevamente me disculpo por la forma en que te he tratado…yo quiero que comencemos de nuevo, que me des una oportunidad de reparar mis errores, quiero que seamos amigos-dijo extendiendo su mano derecha, esperando que Heero aceptase "primero me ganaré tu confianza y luego tu amor". La mano de Duo seguía extendida en el aire, el chico morenoi solo la miraba confundido.

¬A que juegas Duo, primero eras mi amigo, después ya no y ahora de nuevo quieres serlo, ¿a que estas jugando?-el trenzado retrocedió unos pasos, apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio que estaba cercano a él. Aquellas palabras habían tenido igual efecto que un glpe en el estómago.

¬Es en serio Heero- dijo en un susurro. El chico moreno levanto su mirada, encontrándose por fin con la de Duo, pudo ver que las palabras del chico eran completamente cinceras y más alla de eso, acompañadas de un sentimiento que se negó a creer, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y dejó de mirarle.

¬No lo se, tu eras el que quería estar lo mas lejos posible de mi, por eso decidí alejarme porque yo…- dejo en el aire esas palabras y se apresuró a caminar hacia la puerta.

¬Lo pensaras entonces?- dijo el trenzado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Definitivamente, tengo que recuperar a Heero"

¬Aja- contesto el de ojos azul-cobalto ya casi cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¬¬¬¬

Después de salir del cuarto Heero se dirigió al centro de computo, todavía iba muy nervioso y sobre todo confundido por el cambio que había tenido Duo. Que tal si todo era una mentira y el trenzado quería burlarse de él "Duo no sería capaz" se dijo a si mismo. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con otro chico, para su suerte logró sostenerse y también a su laptop, en cambio el otro chico callo de lleno al suelo.

¬Lo que nos faltaba, encontrarnos con el torpe de Yuy!- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos color miel que ayudo a levantarse al chico que había caído, que era su amigo, dejando ignorada la mano que Heero le había ofrecido al chico que yacia en el suelo.

Heero ignoró lo dicho por el peli-negro y recogió los cuadernos que se le habían caido al otro chico.

¬Disculpa- dijo entregándoselos a un pelirrojo.

¬No hay problema Yuy-contesto el chico, aunque rodo sus ojos molesto. Entonces el de los ojos amarillo se interpuso entre Heero.

¬¡Como que no hay problema Sain!-dijo mirando al pelirrojo-¡es obvio que Yuy te boto solo para molestarte!- Heero retrocedió unos pasos y miró fríamente al chico alto.

¬Dejalo Brian, después de todo ¿que podemos conseguir de Yuy, es un muerto de hambre-dijo riendo burlonamente.

"No les hagas caso Heero, cálmate" se decía en su mente el chico moreno, que sostenia con notable fuerza su laptop. Y al verlo tan molesto Sain corto su ruidosa risa. Heero los paso de alrgo ya sin dirigirles la mirada, lo que molesto a Brian.

¬Que de cree ese estupido de Yuy, deberíamos darle su merecido!

¬Olvidalo Brian, fue algo sin importancia, además tu sabes bien que no fue a drere-dijo Sain poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho del alto.

¬Jaja, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a Yuy?

¬implemente me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer- dijo mirándole seriamente-en cambio tu, pareces odiarle.

Brian apoyo su espalda sobre la pared cruzando sus brazos- no soporto esa gentuza, no merecen tener lo mismo que nosotros.

¬Tienes razón, pero ¿que podemos hacer nosotros, es el colegio el que lo permite- dijo Sain encogiendose de hombros. El otro chico se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, luego dejó ver una malévola sonrisa.

¬ntonces haremos que el colegio sea el que lo expulse- Sain miró al otro un poco sorprendido.

¬Estas hablando de ponerle una trampa a Yuy?

¬ajajajs, como le quieras llamar, pero a Heero Yuy se le esta acabando su tiempo en Low- el pelirrojo bajo la mirada pensativo,

¬¬¬¬

Duo entro en la cafetería, pensó que quizás no encontraría a ninguno de sus amigos allí ya que era fin de semana, y casi nadie solía quedarse, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia las mesas se encontró con que todos estaban sentados en una de ellas"y yo que me quede para pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, y creo que no será así".

¬uo, solo faltabas tu, pensabamos que te habías ido- dijo la sonriente Hilde señalándole a Duo que se sentara junto a ella.

¬jje pues también decidí quedarme pero y ustedes porque están aquí?- pregunto mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros hasta que su mirada topo con una azul-cobalto, solo por unos segundos ya que Heero inmediatamente bajo su mirada a su desayuno que permanecía intacto.

¬pues mira- hablo la morena- Trowa y yo …estamos en una importante misión- el trenzado levanto una ceja y le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero la chica solo amplió su sonrisa- Quatre y Heero…mmm creo que no estan de animos y aquí este- señalo a Wufei, que la miró molesto- no tiene clases de karate, así que decidió quedarse. ¿Y tu Duo?

¬Ningún motivo en especial- sonrió nervioso, Hilde se levanto casi saltando de su asiento.

¬¡Que bien, este fin de semana la pasaremos de lo mejor-"jajaja a ver si puedo lograr que todos terminen juntos al finalizar el domingo".

¬¬¬¬

Hilde estaba sentada cerca de las oficinas de los maestros. Al poco tiempo vio salir de su oficina a Middie, no despego su mirada de ella hasta que la vio desaparecer.

¬Espero que se tarde- la morena se paro y se acerco a una puerta que tenia el apellido de la maestra Middie. La abrió silenciosamente y entro.

¬¡lo logré, ahora a buscar- llegó al escritorio y empezó a revisar todos los cajones, lo mas cuidadosa y rápidamente posible- más vale que me apure, no quiero que me encuentren en la escena del crimen. Unos minutos después Hilde iba con cara de decepcionada.

¬No puedo creer que no haya encontrado nada que culpe a Middie, ni siquiera estan aquí los escritos de Trowa-la chica caminó fuera del pasillo de las oficinas, en ese momento se cruzó con la srita Middie que la saludo con una sonrisa, "bruja" pensó para sus adentros la estudiante devolviéndole una hipócrita sonrisa.

¬¬¬¬

El dia pronto llego a su final, Duo caminaba junto a Quatre en dirección hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

¬Y ahora que locura se le habrá ocurrido a Hilde.

¬Solo ella sabe- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Un rato después en el cuarto de Hilde…

¬Entonces, ¿que les parece mi idea?

¬¿cual de todas?-pregunto Duo.

¬la de dormir en mi cuarto tonto …jajajaja

¬mmm pues…yo te apoyo!-el trenzado levanto la mano al instante y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- será divertido, ustedes que dicen chicos?-volteo a ver a los demás, que estaban en silencio, accidentalmente su mirada se cruzó con una azul-cobalto"Heero ¿me darás una oportunidad, tengo tanto miedo que no me atrevo a preguntarte".

Duo se había quedado perdido en la otra mirada y al notar que Heero se había dado cuenta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

¬No se si sea buena idea, que tal si pasa algún maestro a revisar- respondio el rubio"además no quiero estar cerca de Trowa,¡no kiero!" .

¬Es fin de semana, no hay revisión de cuartos Quatre, por favor!-

¬ok. Por mi esta bien- termino aceptando Quatre.

¬¿y ustedes?-pregunto Hilde, a lo que Wufei, Trowa y Heero aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza."que bien, esta es una buena oportunidad para arrglar los problemas del grupo!...aunque esta difícil".

¬Hey Hilde, y ¿para que vamos a dormir aquí, es decir, que tiene de bueno- Hilde rió.

¬Esque no vamos a dormir, vamos a hacer una pijamaza- dijo saltando de emoción, todos le miraron extrañados.

¬Que, no me miren como loca, ¿Qué nunca han hecho una pijamada?-Wufei se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

¬Esas son cosas de niñas, ni creas que me haras hacer todas esas tonterías que juegan.- Wufei seguí caminado sin lograr llegar a la puerta, y es que Hilde lo sostenía de un brazo y no lo dejaba avanzar- suéltame Sbeicker!

¬No, no seas malo Wufei, por favor quédate!- el chino trataba de safarse de Hilde, mientras esta lo jalaba en dirección contraria

¬wufei!-el chino hizo una mayor fuerza jalando a Hilde con él, al chocar ambos perdieron el equilibrio y calleron al suelo, Hilde sobre Wufei.

¬Chicos estan bien!-pregunto Duo acercándose a Hilde Y Wufei al ver que no se levantaban. Mientras ellos se encontraban en otro mundo.

Hilde levanto la vista sonrojada al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban sobre el pecho del chino.

¬Wu…-su mirada se topo con la del oriental y por un momento sus respiraciones se detuvieron."puedo sentir su corazón, late a prisa, como el mío, ¿porque, sera que…".

"que me has hecho Hilde, no te puedo olvidar, por más que he tratado, aún sabiendo que esto es ir en contra de mis costumbres familiares".

Dejandose llevar por sus sentimientos ambos chicos acercaron su rostro, sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia estuvieron a punto de tocarse…hasta que Duo los bajo de golpe a tierra.

¬Hilde, Wufei!-les gritó de nuevo, haciéndolos reaccionar. Hilde se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, tratando inútilmente de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque el rojo en sus mejillas la delataba-¿Hilde, que tienes?-la chica solo se puso más roja, todos menos Duo se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Hilde cruzó sus brazos tratando de fingir enfado.

¬no me pasa nada!-se fue a sentar junto a Trowa- y tu Wufei, puedes irte si quieres, la verdad no me importa!- dijo mirando a Wufei ya de pie y sacudiendo su uniforme.

¬ja, eso kisieras, pero no te voy a dar el gusto, asi que me quedaré!

¬Haz lo que quieras- contesto la chica.

¬Ya basta, dejen de pelear- intervino Quatre. Si no lo hubiera hecho, quien sabe quien sabe cuanto tiempo más hubieran seguido peleando, quizás toda la noche- porque no mejor nos dices que es lo que se hace en una pijamaza hilde-chan?-dijo tratando de animar el ambiente.

¬Si, tienes razón- Hilde tiro unas almohadas al piso alfombrado y les indicó a todos que se sentaran en ellas- la verdad nunca he jugado una, pero según lo que me contó Doth, se que hacen muchos juegos, como verdad o reto, platicar, ya saben, cosas de chicas…jeje y de chicos- dijo al ver que todos la miraban con llamitas en los ojos-ya veremos después que más jugamos, por ahora comencemos con verdad o reto "después inventare un juego que no van a olvidar jajajaja"

¬Que?¿como es eso?- pregunto un ansioso Duo, a la vez que se sentaba en el piso. Todos se sentaron haciendo un círculo. Hilde tenía a su lado derecho a Trowa y a su izquierda a Duo, después de Duo seguí Quatre, luego Wufei y por último Heero completando el círculo.

¬No me digan que nunca han oido hablar de 'verdad o reto'!-dijo admirada.

¬No ¬¬- todos se le quedaron viendo con una mirada de '¡ya, explícanos!'- jajajaja, ok. Ya les digo, cálmense- se levanto y saco algo de su armario, al volver a centrases puso en el centro del cículo una botella- haremos girar esta botella y a quien apunte tendrá que decidir entre verdad o reto, si acptan 'verdad' tienen que contestar sinceramente a la pregunta que les harán y no hay vuelta atrás, igual con el reto, tendrán que hacer lo que les digan. Si no lo quieren hacer deberan cumplir la penitencia que yo les imponga- dijo sonriente.

¬¿y porque tu?-reclamo Duo.

¬Porque …porque si jajaja, ustedes solo hagan lo que les digo- dijo mirándoles de forma amenazante.

¬ok-contestaron todos

¬Y quien hace las preguntas?

¬mmmm… ya se, en este orden. Primero yo, luego Duo y así sucesivamente, hasta Trowa y luego vuelvo a comenzar sho XD. Bien, basta de explicaciones y comencemos.- Hilde hizo girar la botella, todos la miraban nerviosos, poco a poco comenzó a detenerse apuntando a…

¬Heero!-dijo Hilde con una gran sonrisa, el chico solo abrió los ojos admirado "creo que no debí aceptar jugar esto" penso al ver la sonrisa maniática de su amiga, ¿porque Hilde tenía que preguntarle, quien sabe que locuras no se le ocurriran, definitivamente, la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche- escoge verdad o reto.

¬…v-verdad-contesto dudoso.

¬"jajaja comencemos entonces, no seré tan mala con tigo Heero" contesta ¿te gusta…-el chico de ojos azul cobalto comenzó a sudar frio-¿te gusta alguien de este grupo, ya sabes, de nosotros cinco-todos dirigieron su atención a Heero, especialmente Duo.

"¿porque lo hace, Hilde sabe que me gusta Duo. No, no puedo contestar, no kiero que Duo lo sepa, seguro que me rechazaría más que antes", pero no había otra alternativa, si Hilde lo sabia no podía mentir.

¬Yo…pues s-si…

¬¬¬

Continuara….

Lamento dejarlo en esta parte, pero si queria actualizar tenia que hacerlo hoy de lo contrario quien sabe hasta cuando XD.

Dejen Reviews!

Cualquier comentario a mi correo: 


	8. Chapter 8

**DIFERENCIAS**

Hola xD, perdon por la tardanza, pero he estado tan distraída últimamente y con eso de estudiar y leer mis fics favoritos siempre dejo de ultimo el fic jaja. Bueno aquí esta, espero les guste…mm la próxima actualización será hasta finales de diciembre .

Ah y de una vez aviso a mis queridas amigas del msn que me ausentare durante un mes y medio mas o menos, todo por los estudios y esque voy a llevar una materia súper difícil en interciclo, ademas que me van a quitar el msn durante ese tiempo…mm tampoco podré leer, eso si que nunca me olvidare de sus fics amigas( Adriana, Lady yuri yaoi, Midori, Kai) aunque me tarde siempre los leeré!

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 5xH.

Bueno el fic jaja ¬¬

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¬ Pregunto Hilde.

-¬Te gusta alguno del nosotros?

-¬Yo…er si- contesto sin dar mas explicaciones, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso.

Los únicos admirados fueron Wufei y Duo. Torwa guardaba su postura seria, sabia que esa seria la respuesta de Heero, como lo sabia…mmm Trowa no hablaba mucho pero era muy observador.

"¡porque Heero, pense que tenia una oportunidad con tigo…ya no creo, ¿Quién te gusta Heero?" se cuestionaba el trenzado que miraba tristemente al piso.

-¬Si! ¿Quién!-pregunto Hilde. Duo levanto su vista para mirar ak de ojos azul cobalto.

-¬Ya te conteste la pregunta que me hiciste, no tengo porque contestarte esta-dijo el chico ya con su habitual tono frio.

-¬Ash Heero, de la siguiente no te salvas-dijo Hilde con una sonrisa maliciosa."ya dejen de ocultar sus sentimientos, todo seria mas fácil si por lo menos uno de los dos cediera, pero pareciera que les gusta sufrir por nada".

Heero vio con tranquilidad como Hilde volvía a hacer girar la botella, con tal que no le tocara a el de nuevo, porque entonces si de esta no se salvaba, y lo peor es que sería Duo quien le preguntaría. Miro de reojo al chico trenzado ¿Por qué ya no le había vuelto a insistir en ser amigos de nuevo? "¿me mentiste otra vez Duo?...yo aceptaría ser tu amigo si me lo volvieras a pedir, ya no dudaría, te necesito, por favor no me dejes así".

La botella dejo de girar, señalando esta vez a…Wufei.

-¬mmm, veamos ¿Qué debería preguntar?- dijo Duo, esta vez el tenia una sonrisa maniática en su rostro. Aún así Wufei parecia muy tranquilo, o más bien aparentaba.

-¬Primero debes preguntar verdad o reto-le recordó el chino.

-¬Cierto!-sonrió-verdad o reto?

-¬Reto-contesto Wufei muy seguro, mas no sabia en lo que se metia.

-¬mmm…lo tengo, ya que tu y Hilde se llevan tan bien- dijo con sarcasmo, Hilde empezó a hacerle señales a Duo, rogandole que no la metiera en eso-te reto a que le des un beso!-Wufei y Hilde se pusieron pálidos.

-¬Estas loco Duo, el reto es de Wufei, n mio! Porque me incluyes!-dijo ahora roja de cólera la chica.

-¬Sbeicker tiene razón, además no voy a besarla- dijo el oriental cruzándose de brazos. Hilde lo miró sorprendida, sintiendo a la vez un dolor en su pecho.

-¬Vamos chicos, esto solo es un juego. Y si no lo haces Wufei eres un cobarde!- dijo Duo recalcando las ultimas palabras, que no tardaron en hacer efecto ya que Wufei se puso de pie al instante.

-¬No soy ningún cobarde!-dijo caminando hasta Hilde quien solo le miró temerosa y se abrazó al brazo izquierdo de Trowa.

-¬Ah pero tiene que ser en la boca!- aclaró Duo al ver a Wufei frente a Hilde.

-¬Que! –dijeron los dos viendo a Duo con ganas de matarlo.

-¬jajaja-los demás solo miraban a Duo con una gotita en la frente.

-¬Sbeicker-dijo el chino pidiéndole a Hilde que se levantara.

- ¬Ve! Yo no!

-¬Entonces tu eres la cobarde- dijo el chino dandole la espalda para volver a su lugar.

Muy decidida Hilde se levantó y se puso frente a Wufei y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar le planto un beso en los labios, uno rápido pero intenso.

-¬Ya!- dijo la muchacha separándose de un paralizado Wufei, "no puedo creer lo que hice!" penso cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-¬No vale- dijo Duo cruzando sus brazos- Wufei tenia que besar a Hilde, no Hilde a Wufei- el chino le miró con los ojos entrecerrados "cuando te toque a ti me vengare Maxwell!".

Wufei se dejo llevar por su furia, se acerco de nuevo a Hilde, ahora ella estaba inmóvil, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, primero fue fuerte, con cierto toque de violencia, pero poco a poco se fue suavizando. Mili se sentía en un sueño.

"¿Por qué me sigue besando?...¡me quiere! ¡Wufei me quiere!" pero entonces las palabras de Duo llegaron a su mente 'si no lo haces eres un cobarde', "lo esta haciendo por orgullo" pensó sintiendo como lo que tanto había deseado que se hiciera realidad se hacía pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Wufei no se dio cuanta cuando dejo de pensar en el reto y empezó a besar a Hilde con sentimiento "si te dieras cuenta de cuanto te amo" sintió como la chica devolvía su beso, pero poco después sus labios se pusieron fríos, de repente Hilde lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella.

-¬ya es suficiente tonto!- la muchacha le dirigió una mirada fría.

-¬Bien, esta vez si vale- dijo Duo que no había sentido la tensión entre los dos chicos. Ambos volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares "Hilde Sbeiker eres un sueño, solo eso" el oriental miraba a la morena que al sentarse volvió a apoyarse en Trowa, ¿Qué había entre ellos? Últimamente pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, y no solo el lo había notado, porque un chico rubio también miraba a Hilde y a Trowa desde su lugar "¿tan rápido me olvidaste Trowa?".

Esta vez Wufei hizo girar la botella, Quatre tendría que preguntar, el chico cerro sus ojos con fuerza al ver que la botella se detenía frente a Trowa!.

-¬Te toca Quatre- dijo Hilde.

-¬Lo se- respiro hondo y por fin levanto su mirada en busca de los ojos esmeralda, se estremeció al sentir la calidez con la que el chico alto le miraba.

"porque cada vez que le miro me hace sentir tan mal, yo no soy el culpable, el me engaño! Y aún asi se ve tan tranquilo…no se si creerte Trowa".

-¬Ehm amigo Quatre deja de pensar tanto y pregunta- intervino Hilde, haciendo que el pequeño rubio se sonrojara.

-¬Verdad o reto?-pregunto a Trowa, tratando de mostrarse lo mas calmado y desinteresado posible.

-¬Verdad-contesto el chico alto.

-¬…no se que preguntar Hilde, hazlo tu-dijo Quatre con disgusto.

La morena acepto con resignación "ya veras Quatre como Trowa siempre te ha sido fiel"

-¬Ok contesta amigo Trowa ¿tu besaste a la maestra Middie?-Duo, Wufei y Heero se hicieron los desentendidos, en realidad a ellos no les incumbía ese tema.

-¬Agradezco que quieras ayudarme Hilde pero no voy a contestar. Si él no confía en mi entonces no vale la pena.

-¬Quatre…-Hilde seguia esperanzada en que el rubio cambiara de opinión, queria ver a sus amigos de nuevo juntos.

Aunque las palabras de Trowa habían tenido efecto en Quatre, todavía le costaba creer que fueran sinceras.

Al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, una decepcionada Hilde volvió a hacer girar la botella.

Al fin la suerte de pasar fue para Duo…

-¬Esta vez yo preguntare, todos ustedes son unos aguafiestas, nunca se les ocurren buenas preguntas. Alguna objeción!-dijo más imponiéndose que preguntando.

-¬Para nada!-dijeron Duo y Wufei nerviosos.

-¬Más vale, no estoy de humor.

-¬Ya lo vi- dijo el trenzado mirando a todas partes, inseguro de que quisiera continuar con aquel juego.

-¬Ya sabes Duo, verdad o reto?.

-¬mmm creo que reto…o esper-Hilde no lo dejo terminar

-¬Ya desidiste, no puedes cambiar de opinión.

-¬Ay no seas malita si - dijo un preocupado trenzado al recordar lo que le hizo a Hilde "estoy muerto".

-¬Va tu reto Duito.-una sonrisa tenebrosa se mostraba en el rostro de la nada inocente Hilde.

Estaba a punto de anunciar el reto, pero para suerte del chico bonito el momento fue interrumpido al oirse unos toques en la puerta.

-¬¿Quién será?- dijo Hilde levantándose a prisa, y se puso tras la puerta-¿Si?

-¬Soy Lady Une, a lo de siempre Hilde, revisión de cuartos- la chica se puso pálida de pies a cabeza "y ahora que voy a hacer?" pensó mirando a los cinco chicos "estoy muerta ¬¬".

-¬Me permite un momento señorita Lady Une, es que estoy en fachas, me voy a cambiar.

-¬Esta bien, aquí espero.-hablo a través de la puerta, Hilde salio corriendo de nuevo a donde estaban sus amigos.

-¬Tienen que esconderse- les dijo en voz baja- rápido!

-¬¿Que?¿quien es?- pregunto Duo al ver a su amiga tan alterada.

-¬La maestra de informática!

-¬Y donde nos escondemos!-dijo el trenzado empezando a ponerse nervioso, un castigo no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, y quien sabe como le iria a la pobre de Hilde (solo imagínense, cinco chicos en su cuarto xD jeje) – ya se! Debajo de las camas.

-¬No creo que puedan alli, las camas son muy bajitas…mmm pero en los armarios si!- dijo jalándolos hasta ellos. Estos eran mucho más grandes que los del cuarto de los chicos. Hilde apenas les dio tiempo de asimilar la situación, en uno de los armarios metió a Trowa, Wufei y Quatre, y en el otro que era un poco más estrecho metió a Heero y a Duo, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de protestar.

En seguida corrió hasta la puerta y le abrió a la maestra, que solo dio un vistazo al interior y luego se puso a conversar con la chica.

Mientras Duo y Heero estaban sufriendo con lo estrecho del escondite, sus cuerpos tenían un íntimo contacto, ambos se sentían tentados a acariciarse, pero a la vez sentían como si hubiera una barrera entre ellos.

Peor aun para Duo que empezó a sentirse incomodo y nervioso, y no precisamente por estar con Heero, sino porque desde un incidente en su niñez en el cual su padre tuvo mucho que ver él sufría de claustrofobia. Sentía que cada vez el lugar se iba estrechando más. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¬Duo…

-¬Yo…lo siento Heero, esque me da miedo…quiero salir-dijo en un sollozo. Entonces sintio que unos calidos brazos lo rodeaban.

-¬Cálmate Duo, yo estoy aquí con tigo- dijo el chico de ojos azul-cobalto. Duo sintió que las palabras de Heero, su abrazo, su presencia le daban seguridad y evaporaban todos sus miedos.

-¬Gracias…-correspondió al abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del chico despeinado. Ambos se quedaron callados, solo abrazándose, disfrutando del silencio que los envolvía. Basto esa acción para que Duo supiera que no necesitaba preguntarle a Heero sobre su amistad, ya tenia la respuesta.

En el otro armario los tres chicos que estaban allí apenas y podían moverse.

-¬Arg ya no aguanto más, mis piernas se están durmiendo- dijo el oriental al estar en una incomoda posición, pero no tan incomoda como la de Quatre, que había quedado en medio de ambos, dandole la espalda a Trowa.-hey Winner quita tus manos de i trasero-dijo Wufei esta vez molesto.

-¬Eh uh lo siento, no fue intencional- dijo quitándolas inmediatamente y tratando de retroceder ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente apoyado sobre el del chino, pero al tratar de dar un paso atrás perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas quedando esta vez apoyado sobre Trowa. Que cálido se sentía aquel cuerpo alto y esbelto, y lo que menos se espero fue que Trowa lo rodeara por la cintura, el rubio mordió sus labios para evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca. Lo extrañaba tanto, lo odiaba y amaba a la vez, quería estar muy lejos de él pero también quería sentir de nuevo sus manos acariciando su cuerpo.

A pesar de que a el también le dolía trato de deshacerse del abrazo del otro chico, con desprecio. Trowa se negó a dejarlo ¿Por qué Quatre no comprendía que lo amaba tanto? Que no había otra persona en su vida más que él. Apoyo su barbilla en el hombro del rubio, no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, mojando la camisa de su exnovio quien pudo sentir las tibias lágrimas. Quatre se se sorprendió, levanto una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro húmedo de Trowa "estas llorando, por mi…nunca antes tu…lo habias hecho. Ya no quiero seguir con esto, solo quiero amarte por siempre", bajo sus manos y tomo de nuevo las de Trowa pero no para quitarlas, sino para enlazarlas con las suyas.

En ese momento el más incomodo era Wufei, sentía que estaba haciendo mal tercio en ese armario.

Después de unos quince minutos de plática con la profesora Une, Hilde pudo cerrar tranquilamente la puerta de su cuarto. Espero unos cuantos segundos y luego salio corriendo abrirle a sus amigos. Primero abrió el de Duo y Heero, y quizas no estaba preparada para ver aquella escena, Hilde gritó al encontrar a Duo y Heero abrazados, una pose muy comprometedora xD

Los otros tres chicos salieron inmediatamente del otro armario al oir gritar a su amiga, encontraron a Duo arrodillado en el piso sosteniendo a la muchacha que supuestamente se había desmayado. Heero estaba a un lado de ellos y tenía un delatador tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-¬¿Qué sucedió Maxwell?-pregunto el chino con preocupación al ver a Duo con Hilde en brazos, los otros dos chicos tambien se acercaron, pero no fue necesaria la respuesta del trenzado ya que en ese momento Hilde se levanto y empezo a reir sin control.

-¬Ahora si se volvio loca-dijo el chino moviendo la cabeza en negativa como si ya no hubiera remedio. ( y no lo hay xD)

- ¬No estoy loca vaya!- dijo Hilde haciendo un puchero- pero si hubieran visto lo que yo-dijo maliciosamente.

-¬¿y que viste?-pregunto Quatre

-¬jeje- Hilde miro malévolamente a Duo que parecia rogarle con la mirada que no dijera nada "esta bien Duo, no diré nada, aún, puede ser que arruine algo que a costado tanto"- nada Quatre, olvídalo, ya sabes como soy de 'lokilla'...ejem retiro lo dicho jajaja. Volvamos al juego quieren?-dejaron de prestarle atención a lo sucedido y volvieron a sentarse. Esta vez en otro orden, Duo y Heero se habían sentado juntos y Quatre y Trowa también.

-¬Ustedes no son sinceros con migo verdad!- dijo Hilde con una mirada electrizante.

-¬¿de que hablas?-pregunto Quatre, su amiga si que lucia enfadada.

-¬De que! Pues de ti y Trowa y ustedes tampoco se escapan- señalo a Duo y a Heero- hace unos minutos ni siquiera se hablaban, y no mientan porque es verdad, y ahora…/suspiro/…ya que, solo espero que volvamos a ser el mismo grupo unido de antes.

-¬lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir ya- continua Hilde con carita de sueño, claro que de mentiras, lo que ella quería era poner en practica su siguiente plan- creo que me canse solo del susto que pase con la maestra Une- todos asintieron recordando aquel mal momento uu.

-¬Que bien- dijo Wufei- alfil puedo irme a mi cuarto.

-¬pensé que iban a dormir aquí?-dijos la chica con cara de inocencia.

-¬Yo me quedaría, ¿pero en que vamos a dormir? .dijo Duo pensativo.

Hilde se levanto a prisa y saco de los armarios tres bolsas de dormir (mm algo asi)- aquí podemos dormir-dijo extendiéndolos en el suelo.

-¬Ahora entiendo porque no cabíamos en los armarios- dijo el oriental acercándose de forma amenazante a Hilde.

-¬jeje se me olvido sacarlos.

-¬Hey Hilde, pero falta uno- dijo el tranzado, penso que dos de ellos dormirían en las camas y los otros cuatro en lo que Hilde saco.

-¬No baka solo dormiremos en las bolsas de dormir, en parejas.

-¬¡¿Como!- dijeron todos, de nuevo Hilde y sus locuras.

-¬Que vamos a dormir en parejas y punto!

No quedaba de otra, tuvieron que aceptar lo que su caprichosa amiga decía.

Un rato después, la luz del cuarto estaba apagada y los chicos ya estaba acostado como Hilde lo había decidido. Trowa con Quatre, Duo con Heero y ella con Wufei. Se podría decir que cada pareja tenia un poco de privacidad ya que la muchacha los había puesto un poco separados.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Trowa y Quatre

Estaban en silencio abrazados, como no habían llevado más ropa que le uniforme, tuvieron que quedarse en boxers y con la camisa del colegio. Si hubieran estado solos hubieran podido dar rienda suelta a todo el deseo y pasión contenidos en este tiempo que estuvieron separados.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Duo y Heero¬¬

Acababan de meterse a la cama provisional , al igual que los otros dos solo en boxers y la camisa del colegio, Heero como siempre tranquilo, no se acomplejaba con nada…talvez solo un poquito con Duo, pero eso ya había quedado atrás hace solo unos minutos, ahora Duo era su amigo y aunque no le bastaba con eso, por el momento solo queria estar con él sin complicaciones, aunque su corazón no estaba muy de acuerdo pues latia a prisa al sentir el tibio contacto de las denudas piernas de Duo por debajo del cobertor.

Duo como siempre nerviosos (u.u), después de pensarlo muy bien se decidió a ser con Heero como con cualquier otro de sus amigos, porque si empezaba a esconderle sus sentimientos o a alejarse solo porque le gustaba volvería a lo mismo de antes, y no quería desperdiciar esa nueva oportunidad, Heero le había demostrado que era un verdadero amigo y el también quería hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener sueño y el silencio comenzaba a incomodar.

-¬estas despierto Heero?

-¬Hn- fue el asentimiento del chico despeinado.

-¬No puedo dormir- dijo el trenzado haciendo un puchero- mejor hubiéramos seguido jugando ¿no crees?

-¬…

-¬Heero, no me dejes hablando solo!- dijo en un berrinche.

-¬ Te escucho Duo- dijo en su usual tono frío.

-¬Mas te vale ¬¬, como te decía, a mi si me parecio divertido¿ y a ti?

-¬Lo siento, pero a mi me pareció aburrido, no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás.

-¬ Ja! Tu eres el aburrido!

-¬…

-¬jajaja es mentira Heero, tu no aguantas ni una bromita.

-¬Hn

-¬/suspiro/ te quiero- dijo en un murmullo, según él solo lo había pensado, pero esas dos palabras habían escapado de sus labios.

-¬¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Heero que si habia alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijo su amigo, no puedo evitar sonreir mientras Duo no sabia que decir.

-¬Yo… ahh este, que tengo frío jajaja estos cobertores no son tan calientes y tus pies estan helados Heero- dijo entre risas, tocando con sus pies los del chico moreno, pero al contrario, los pies de Heero eran cálidos y no pudo evitar querer hacer más contacto, levanto uno de sus pies y delicadamente fue acariciando las piernas de Heero hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas.

-¬D-duo –el de ojos violetas sintió que un fuerte calor golpeaba sus mejillas ¡en que se supone que estaba pensando al acariciar a Heero de tal forma!

-¬Voy al baño- dijo levantandose a toda prisa, evitandose asi dar explicaciones, dejo a un Heero sonrojado y con una sensación entre enojo y alegria. Definitivamente tenia que ser muy paciente con Duo, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo queria, incluso se lo demostro con aquel beso que le dio cuando se supone que la iba a dejar en paz ¿Qué es lo que tenia que hacer para que Duo se diera cuenta? Quizas tenia que decírselo en la cara o ser más obvio.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El dia domingo no resulto según lo planeado. Hilde y Duo tuvieron que viajar a sus casas por diferentes razones, por lo menos Quatre, Trowa y Wufei pudieron pasar un fin de semana tranquilo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Lunes por la manaña, las tareas de nuevo comenzaban, todos se encontraban en clase de matemáticas y el asiento junto a Heero estaba vacio. Duo regresaria en el transcurso de la mañana.

-¬No me extrañaron el domingo chicos?-dijo la muchacha pelinegro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja de mesa, que era el rubio.

-¬Para nada- le dijo Wufei sin voltear a ver.

- ¬Malvado, yo si los extrañe-sonrió tristemente, no pudo ver que Wufei también sonrio al oir lo que habia dicho.

- ¬Tu sabes que nosotros también Hilde- le dijo con una sonrisa tirna el chico rubio.

La clase termino, la ultima en salir fue Hilde y justo cuando lo hacia la detuvo un chico pelirrojo.

-¬Sain ¿Qué quieres?-sonrio amablemente, tratando de pasarlo, pero Sain volvio a cerrarle el paso.

.Aun no me has dado una respuesta Hilde, y yo sigo esperandola- la chica recordo la propuesta de compromiso que le hizo Sain.

-¬Esque, no se Sain, creo que deberias olvidarlo, yo …n-no siento nada por ti- al orila el pelirrojo tomo a Hilde de un brazo y la atrajo a si.

-¬Auch! Me haces daño-dijo en un quejido la muchacha, pero su compañero no dejo de presionarla con fuerza.

-¬No puedo aceptar un no Hilde, te amo! Tienes que ser mia!- se acerco al rostro de la chica, pero esta logro evadirlo. En ese momento el chino llegó, precisamente iba a buscar a Hilde para avisarle que los demás ya estaban en el prado, sintio un gran disgusto al ver a la morena en aquella posición con Sain.

-¬Hilde…-le hablo para llamar su atención, su voz denotaba el disgusto que sentia. Al oirle Sain solto a la muchacha y esa se separo de él rapidamente.

-¬¿Dónde estan los demás?-pregunto Hilde al oriental, tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible lo nerviosa que se sentia. No queria que Wufei pensara que había algo entre Sain y ella.

-¬En el prado.-contesto seriamente. Hilde eludió su tono de voz y empezo a caminar, el chino le sigui el paso no sin antes darle una electrizante mirada a Sain.

-¬Asi que te gusta Hilde eh, pues si no te apartas de mi camino yo te quitare, ella es mia- dijo con una voz sombria el pelirrojo, cuando los dos chicos ya estaban lejos de alli.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Cuando Hilde llego al prado, Duo ya se encontraba con los demás.

-¬Duo!- se sento junto a él abrazandole

- ¬Hola Hil- tambien la abrazo, miro de reojo a Wufei que se sento frente a ellos, parecía molesto-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto a la muchacha.

-¬mm…nada por?dijo levantando su rostro para mirar a su amigo.

-¬eh olvidalo

-¬Hey Duo y para que fuiste a tu casa?

-¬Ah si, mi hermano queria hablar con migo, nada importante, negocios-asintió.

-¬Que aburrido- dijo Hilde frunciendo el seño.

-¬¡Pero les tengo una sorpresa!

-¬Dinos! Dinos!- dijo Hilde emocionada zarandeando al trenzado.

-¬sta bien…ouhh ya me marie

-¬jajaja

-¬El siguienmte fin de semana habrá una fiesta en mi casa…y ustedes estan invitados.

-¬Fiesta, y eso porque?-dijo Quatre un poco sorprendido.

-¬Ah pues es para…-penso un poco.( sip Duo tambien piensa xD)-para darle la bienvenida a un primo, en realidad es por haber cerrado un trato con la compañía de mi primo.

-¬Sea como sea es fiesta, yo me apunto!- dijo Hilde levantando sus brazos.

-¬¿Que dicen chicos?- pregunto el trenzado a los demás.

-¬Yo también ire- contesto Quatre con una tierna sonrisa.

-¬Eso significa que Trowa también ira- dijo riendo el trenzado, el chico de ojos esmeraldas no dijo nada, se limito a asentir. Wufei también termino aceptando. Solo Heero no se veia muy seguro.

-¬Por favor por favor ven Heero!-le rogo Duo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo, pues Heero estaba sentado a un lado de él ( que milagro no?o.o). Heero como siempre con su mirada fria no parecía muy animado con la invitación.

-¬No me gustan las fiestas- dijo sin mirar a su amigo, la verdad era que nunca habia asistido a una, y no queria hacerlo, sobre todo cuando seguramente solo iria gente adinerada, que no miraban a las personas por lo que eran, si no por lo que valian.

-¬ Será divertido, te lo prometo!- dijo el trenzado con una linda sonrisa, demasiado tentadora.

-¬Esque…esta bien- dijo dandose por vencido el chico de la mirada fria, era inútil tratar de negarsele a Duo (es que Heero no es lo que aparenta, aparte que Duo lo trae lokito! xD).

-¬Wi! Gracias Heero- no pudo contenerse y se lanzo sobre el chico moreno abrazandolo.

-¬Duo baka!-le miro molesto, mientras Duo no paraba de reir, al igual que Hilde y Quatre al ver al trenzado sobre Heero acostado en el pasto.

-¬Lo siento, esque me encanta verte molesto! Jajaja y eso que me acabo de dar cuenta xD-dijo quedando solo sentado sobre las caderas del chico despeinado, aún sin dejar de reir, como siempre de distraido no dio cuenta del intimo contacto entre sus cuerpos. Sin queren habia rozado la hombria de Heero, que en cambio si sintió un gran calor que comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo y que algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar. Su rostro se puso hasta de colores inimaginables.

-¬¡Quitate Duo!-grito a todo pulmon el pobre chico, nerviosos de que el bonito tranzado se fuera a dar cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

Al instante Duo y todos los demas, a excepción de Hilde, dejaron de reir. El trenzado se quito de encima de su amigo y se fue a sentar junto a Quatre con una carita triste.

Heero se levanto al instante, tomando su laptop y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¬Perdoname D-duo, no quise gritarte- esto hizo que el rostro del chico bonito se volviera a iluminar-esque recorde que tengo algo que hacer y es…es tarde, nos vemos luego chicos- sin más explicaciones se retiro de alli.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un poco extrañados por el comportamiento de Heero.

Duo tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y no podia dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió "me pidio perdon! Que lindo!"/suspiro/ (ahh este Duito tonto, el amor el amor).

-¬¿pense que no te habias dado cuenta?-dijo una admirada Hilde, Duo la miro y se quedo pensativo un momento.

-¬…de que?

-¬/suspiro/ siempre de despistado. No te diste cuenta, que Heero estaba e…-Trowa le tapo la boca, impidiendole terminar.

Duo sigui pensando en las ultimas palabras de Heero, parecia sueño que volvieran a ser amigos. Mientras Hilde seguia tratando de hablar sin lograrlo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Después del inconveniente en el jardin Heero llego apresurado a su cuarto, y le hecho seguro a la puerta. Se recosto en su cama, tratando de despejar su mente y calmarse, pero era imposible, su respiración era acelerada al igual que los latidos de su corazon.

"¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!" pensó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y sintiendo como el dolor entre sus piernas aumentaba.

Necesitaba alivio(pobre chico sin experiencia). Sin mas remedio se bajo de la cama y se puso de rodillas en el piso. Bajo poco a poco sus pantalones, como si dudara de hacerlo, después siguieron los boxers, dejando al descubierto su palpitante miembro que clamaba por alivio (Min en primera fila viendo la escena ). El chico puso una de sus manos sobre la orilla de la cama mientras la otra bajo lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro, rodeandolo y comenzando a masajearlo. Al sentir el tibio contacto de su mano no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca.

-¬Ahhh D-U-O – solo oir aquel nombre escapar de su boca se mordio los labios fuertemente tratando de evitar no gemir, pero era imposible, a medida que aceleraba el ritmo de las caricias que se proporcionaba más gemidos escapaban de su boca.

-¬ahh ahhh –estaba por terminar y Duo parecía no querer borrarse de su mente ni de sus labios.

-¬Ahhh ahhh t-e a-m-o d-u-o!- en su último gemido de placer termino en su mano.

Dejo que su respiración de normalizara mientras volvia a arreglarse la ropa.

Luego volvio a recostarse en la cama y cerro sus ojos. ¿Acaso estar enamorado era una tortura?¿o un castigo, no lo es si se es correspondido "quisiera saber si tu me quieres"

Recordo aquel beso que Duo le dio cuando durmieron juntos "¿significo algo para ti?"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ya a mitad de la semana en plena clase de literatura.

Se realizaba un trabajo grupal y como de costumbre y ya sin problemas Hilde, Heero y los otros cuatro chicos formaban un grupo y trabajaban tranquilamente, los únicos que nunca dejaban de hablar eran Duo y Hilde que parecian incansables. Ninguno se habia dado cuenta que eran observados por dos chicos de otro grupo.

-¬No crees que es extraño que Duo este trabajando con ellos?- le dijo un chico de cabello negro a Sain.

-¬¿Extraño?¿porque?

-¬Era obvio que a Duo no le agradaba en lo más minimo el estupido de Yuy, y ahora parece qye se llevan muy bien- Sain miró más detenidamente a los chcos de quienes hablaba Brian.

-¬Tienes razón, pero y eso que, no me importa- dijo voviendo su mirada a su cuaderno.

-¬Veo que esa chica realmente te afecto amigo. Te propongo algo, ayudame a desacerme de Yuy y yo te ayudo con Sbeicker…

Continuara!...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

En el prox chap:

El hermano de Duo se acerco a Heero con una mirada maliciosa

-¬no tengo pareja para el baile, me concederias ese honor Heero?...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Agradezco a todas las que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, gracias, sus reviews me dan animos xD

Dejen reviews!

Mm estaba escribiendo comentarios, pero tuve un problema y se me borraron y ya queria subir asi que solo les agradezco, ya saben

Ah mi correo(aunq ya no este muy seguidito ): 


	9. Chapter 9

esta vez si que me he tardado, pido disculpas porque no actualize en Diciembre, pero no tenia muchos ánimos de pasar mi fic jeje U, si que me ha costado.

Bueno aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten…

Advertencias: tiene lemon…o al menos intento de lemon uu

/¬¬

Esa noche no seria muy tranquila para todos, el próximo día tendrían examen de matemáticas y en cada cuarto era un ambiente diferente.

Cuarto de Trowa y Quatre:

Estaban estudiando juntos en el escritorio. Quatre se levanto de su asiento y extendió sus brazos.

-Creo que es suficiente- dijo cerrando su cuaderno.- no están tan difíciles. Trowa solo asintió, pero continuo trabajando.

-¿te quedaras hasta tarde?- su novio solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza en negación.

El chico rubio cruzo sus brazos molesto, sentía que Trowa no le ponía la mas mínima atención, pero al contrario Trowa si lo hacia, se levanto y rodeo con sus brazos a su lindo chico.

-Me dormire tarde, pero no precisamente estudiando- dijo a esto comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello del rubio.

-Tro…-el chico cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por la sensación.

Definitivamente no seria una noche muy tranquila.

¬DH¬

En el cuarto de Hilde y Dorothy:

Ambas sentadas en el piso con varios libros y cuadernos en el suelo.

-A ver Doth, ¿ya resolviste el ejercicio 39?- dijo mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz.

-Todavía no- Hilde suspiro con preocupación- ya no se como hacerlo, y todavía me falta el 45, 50 y 53. no me queda de otra- saco de su bolsillo su celular y mando un mensaje- ire donde Wufei a que me explique, ¿vienes?.

-Naa, le diré a Sally, tu ve Hilde.-dijo riendo maliciosamente.

¬DH¬

En el cuarto de Duo:

Desde temprano el trenzado se había puesto a estudiar, y aunque había avanzado bastante, le faltaban los ejercicios más difíciles y no los comprendia en lo más mínimo.

-Maldito Sain- decía entre dientes y haciendo bola una pagina de papel toda manchada y reobrada. Estaba furioso, y como no, cuando fue a pedirle ayuda a Sain, ya que supuestamente era su 'asesor' este la dijo que simplemente no era su problema y que se las arreglara solo.

Duo estaba a punto de explotar justo cuando llego Heero, algo tarde después de su clase de programación.

Heero miro extrañado como Duo empezaba a tirar todas sus cosas al piso, el libro las hojas, lápices.

-No te importa!- le grito, y empezó a arrancar todas las hojas de su cuaderno. Típico en Duo cuando tenia ataques de rabia.

-Duo!- se acerco a él y lo detuvo sosteniendolo fuertemente de sus brazos.- deja de hacer tonterias, ya madura!- el tiempo parecio detenerse y esas palabras se repetian una y otra vez en la mente de Duo.

" '¡Madura!', heero …tu, en verdad piensas eso de mi?"

Heero le miro preocupado, quizás había sido un poco duro con sus palabras.

-Duo…- el trenzado volvio en si, le dio la espalda para limpiarse rapidamente las lágrimas que asomaban por sus bellos ojos. Después se volvió a mirar con su común linda sonrisa a Heero.

-gracias por ser sincero con migo Heero.

-Yo no quise…

-No te preocupes – dio un respiro-ya me paso el enojo jajaja.

-pero…¿Qué problemas tienes?-dijo mirando a su alrededor, todas las hojas tiradas en el piso.

Duo se volvio a sentar en la silla del escritorio y dejo ver una sonrisa triste.

-Esque me falta mucho que estudiar y no se como hacer los ejercicios…además, el tonto de Sain no quiso ayudarme.

-/suspiro/ y porque no me pediste ayuda- el trenzado le miro un poco confundido, acaso no era él el que había dejado de asesorarle.

-…- si esperaba a que Duo le contestara llegaria el dia siguiente. Asi que se sento junto a Duo y como ya lo habia hecho antes le ayudo pacientemente a hacer los ejercicios.

Después de un rato, Duo hacia tranquilamente un problema, pero el silencio empezaba a incomodarle…

-Heero, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

-Hn- dijo como afirmación.

-De verdad no tienes novia…o novio?-dijo mirando al chico despeinado de reojo.

-Para que quieres saberlo?-Duo sintio que su piel se erizaba al tener la penetrante mirada cobalto sobre él.

-Ahh, solo curiosidad, esque la vez pasada en el juego de verdad o reto dijiste que te gustaba uno de…no me hagas caso olvidalo jeje

-Ehm pues no tengo-respondió a otro lado de la habitación para no ver a su amigo.

-Puedo saber quien te gusta?- le dijo sonriendo. Heero frunció el seño.

-No.

-Ok. ¬¬ y no quieres tener novia heero?...oye, no sera que te gusta Hilde!- dijo emocionado. El chico de ojos azul-cobalto apreto con fuerza sus puños."No entiendes Duo, me gustas tu!". Ya estaba aburrido de insinuarsele a Duo y que ese baka nunca se diera cuenta. Por un momento se decidio a decirselo parasa lo que pasara.

-No me gusta Hilde-respondio molesto, Duo casi deja caer su lápiz un poco sorprendido por la reacción del otro.

-A ti quien te gusta Duo?

-Ehm, que calor hace aquí, no? Jeje- la fría mirada que Heero le dirigio le indico que era mejor no evadirlo, pero no quería decirle la verdad, sobre todo ahora que se llevaban tan bien.¿Y si era un error decirle a Heero que le gustaba, ojala estuviera su hermano para aconsejarle- tu no me dijiste quien te gustaba, asi que yo tampoco- se cruzo de brazos y sonrió triunfante. Esperaba que Heero dejara de insistirle.

-Entonces te lo dire.

"¿porque tanta insistencia?" se pregunto el trenzado admirado, ¿para que queria saber él el nombre de la persona que le estaba quitando el amor de Heero?...y peor aun si era uno de sus amigos, ni siquiera podía odiarlos por eso.

-Por favor Heero dejemos esta conversación para después…mejor ayudame a concentrarme ¿si?-rogó que por lo menos esta excusa funcionara, y efectivamente lo hizo, ya que Heero sabía que su amigo necesitaba pasar ese examen, quizas el momento no era el indicado.

Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que Heero tomo su cuaderno y empezaba a revisar el último ejercicio que habia hecho.

"nunca te niegas a ayudarme ¿Por qué Heero? Quatre siempre me dice que tu sientes algo por mi, pero si así fuera ya me hubiera dado cuenta"(n/a:si como no ¬¬)

Fue un poco difícil volver a concentrarse en los problemas pero lo logro y al día siguiente no le fue tan mal. Después de eso Duo trato de evitar por todos los medios que Heero continuara con la conversación que quedo pendiente.

¬DH¬

El fin de semana llego y Duo llevo a sus amigos a su casa( mas bien mansión).

Cuando llegaron, habia mucha gente de la servidumbre arreglando el salón principal, donde se llevaria a cabo la fiesta.

-Parece que estará divertido –dijo Hilde girando sobre sus talones para mirar todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

-Como siempre- dijo el trenzado conduciéndolos hasta unas gradas, en donde se detuvieron repentinamente.

Un joven que se veia solo un poco mayor que ellos iba bajando en ese momento.

-Por fin llegas Duo- dijo el joven, que sin duda tenia un gran parecido con el trenzado, aunque sus ojos eran azul marino y que llevaba el cabello corto. Duo se acerco corriendo a èl y le abrazo.

-Hermano!...ehm esque el tráfico jaja…quiero presentarte a mis amigos- Duo lo llevo jalando hasta donde estaban los demás, que seguían viendo los preparativos.

-Hey chicos les presento a Solo- dijo a sus amigos.

-Ah mucho gusto- se adelanto la apresurada de Hilde tomando la mano del hermano de Duo.

-El gusto es mio- dio un delicado beso en la mano de la muchacha, que se sonrojo al instante. En cambio Wufei estaba rojo de cólera, Duo y Quatre se reian silenciosamente de lo sucedido.

-El es Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y Heero- continuo el trenzado, Solo saludo a cada unos de ellos, pero cuando se topo con Heero le miró de una manera penetrante, examinandole cuidadosamente.

"Asi que este es tu amor platonico hermanito. No esta mal, pero debo asegurarme que sea el indicado para ti, pense que te olvidarias de él, pero veo que en verdad te interesa. Le pondremos a prueba."

Heero no se dejo intimidar por la mirada azul, al contrario, la enfrento y eso le agrado a Solo, que se acerco más a él con una mirada maliciosa.

-No tengo pareja para el baile, me concederías ese honor Heero?-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mas aun Duo que sentía hervir su sangre y quiso impedir la propuesta.

-Hermano! No molestes a mis amigos!- se interpuso entre Solo y Heero.

-Mi propuesta va muy en serio Duo.

-Pero…Heero- el trenzado no sabia que excusa dar, lo unico que podia hacer era esperar a que Heero rechazara la invitación. Pero porque debia preocuparle eso, después de todo Heero ya estaba enamorado de otro chico.

-Tienes alguna objeción hermanito?- las miradas de Duo y Heero se toparon por un momento.

"si tu me lo pides Duo, yo no aceptare"

Al final el trenzado retrocedió unos pasos y se quedo en silencio. Por lo que Solo entendio que no habia problema.

-Entonces Heero? Insistio el joven de mirada azul, tomando una de sus manos y haciendolo sonrojar.

Ante la mirada atonita de todos Heero acepto con un movimiento de cabeza. Lo hizo por despecho, a Duo ni siquiera le habia importado si el lo hacia o no.

Duo trato de parecer indiferente, aunque en realidad se sentia asfixiar.

¡ Tanto que le habia costado hacerse de nuevo amigo de Heero!...¿ y si Solo se lo quitaba? ¡no podia permitirlo!

"porque no dije nada!...pero…¿de que hubiera servido? Heero nunca a sido mío, y seguro que ya se ha interesado en i hermano".

Solo noto la expresión triste en su hermano menor. Se acerco a él y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Quiero hablar con tigo de algo importante, me acompañas al despacho?- el trenzado levanto una ceja extrañado. No hay duda que salia de un problema para meterse en otro.

-Claro!...ehm chicos esperen un momento aquí, ya vuelvo y les muestro sus cuartos.

Luego de ver retirarse a Duo, todos se quedaron en silencio. Heero se sentó al pie de las gradas y suspiro tristemente.

-Que sucede Heero?- pregunto la sonriente Hilde sentandose a su lado.

-Duo no siente nada por mi, Hilde, no le importo que aceptara ser pareja de baile con su hermano- dijo a la vez que rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos.

- Tu sabes como es el loco ese, si tu no le dices nada él mucho menos te lo dira."pero no te preocupes más heero, se me acaba de ocurrir una buenísima idea. Esta noche Duo y tu van a ser novios!...mm siento que ya he dicho esto antes...ah que loser soy, nunca lo logro TT ". le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo y luego se levanto. Queria planear mejor la idea que tenia en mente y no queria que Heero notara que se traia algo entre manos.

¬DH¬

En el despacho…

-¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme hermano?

-Yo creo que tu eres el que me tiene que decir algo- la tranquila mirada de Solo descansaba sobre el rostro de su hermano y al igual que siempre denotaba mucho cariño y hacia sentir a Duo seguro. Aunque esta vez no podia dejar de sentir un poquito de miedo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Solo que no queria que bailara con Heero, ademas era extraño que Solo se hubiera comportado asi con Heero, si ya sabia que era pobre, esto porque él le habia dicho anteriormente su nombre y fue cuando su hermano le aconsejo que se alejara de él ¿Y porque ahora hasta parecia interesado en él?

Duo al fin miro a su hermano…con un poco de duda.

-Esque …yo … queria saber que pretendes con Heero, ¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera?

-Ah, perdoname hermanito, no sabia que te gustaba, si quieres me alejo de él- al instante las mejillas del trenzado se cubrieron de rojo.

-No, para nada! Pero no me gustaria que te sobrepasaras con el. Es mi amigo- Solo miro directamente a Duo que parpadeo un poco, estaba nervioso, y Solo que lo conocia muy bien, lo noto.

-No te preocupes Duo, nada que él no permita- sonrio maliciosamente, mientras dejaba a un Duo pensativo.

"Y si heero…no! No pienses mal Duo! Se que Heero es un chico muy correcto" se decia a si mismo el trenzado.

Solo se retiro de la habitación, lo que habia entre Duo y Heero ya no eran simples suposiciones para él "Ese chico se te ha clavado profundamente en el corazón, tengo que asegurarme que no te vaya a hacer daño ".

¬DH¬

Después de una pequeña espera Duo llevo a los chicos a su cuarto correspondiente y de tantos preparativos y problemas casi no pudo pasar con ellos.

Durante la tarde Quatre y Hilde se la pasaron en el cuarto de Heero arreglando unos pequeños problemas con el vestuario.

La inquieta de Hilde sacaba de una maleta un traje negro.

-No te preocupes por el vestuario Heero, esto es lo que usaras- dijo la chica poniendole el saco a su amigo- y mira que te queda perfecto!

-¿De donde lo sacaste Hilde?-pregunto Heero mirandole seriamente.

-jeje ehm es mejor que no preguntes-dijo Quatre ya sabia de donde habia salido ese traje.

-Hilde!- la chica retrocedio unos pasos y cerro los ojos como esperando una buena reprimenda- no exageres que no te voy a pegar ¬¬

-ajajaja esque…casi siento que me pegas con esa miradita que me das- dijo esta vez ocultandose tras Quatre.

-Ya dejate de rodeos y dime de donde sacaste el traje.

-Eh pues Wufei me lo presto- contesto sin alejarse de Quatre, pero una risita por parte del chico rubio la delato.

-La verdad Hilde- dijo Heero cruzandose de brazos.

-OK. ..se lo QUITE A WUFEI, conforme!

Heero rodo sus ojos molesto, esto habia terminado por quitarle la poca paciencia que le quedaba ese dia. Se sento de golpe en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Quatre miro a Hilde con preocupación.

-No llores Heero bonito- dijo con voz triste la muchacha acercandose a Heero, pero este levanto la mirada, una tan fría que no se atrevio a dar un paso más "hay que andarse con cuidado con este muchachito".

-No estoy llorando- respondio con disgusto- esque tu Hilde me metes en cada problema.

-Te dije que no te preocupes. Wufei ni se dara cuenta jiji, una vez le quite un bonito sueter que tenia y él ni se dio cuenta, hasta me lo puse y el tontito solo me dijo que le parecia familiar, claro que yo le deje claro que era mío jajaja.-Heero suspiro con resignacion, mientras Quatre reia con nerviosismo.

De nuevo no quedaba otra que seguir las locuras de Hilde, después de todo no lo hacia con mala intensión y en verdad Heero necesitaba un traje para la fiesta.

-Eso si Heero, el hechizo termina a las 12.

-¬¬ tonta.

-JAJAJA Heero ceniciento xD.

¬DH¬

Ya casi llegaba la noche, la fiesta comenzó, los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Solo familias de mucho dinero.

Hilde, que fue la ultima en bajar, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con brillantes y un poco escotado, logro robar las miradas de varios chicos, entre ellos el chino

"tan hermosa como siempre, no puedo estar mas sin ti Hilde" se aacerco a la muchacha, pero justo en ese momento le quitaron la oportunidad, un chico le pidio a Hilde bailar y ella acepto encantada. Wufei miro desilusionado como Hilde tomaba la mano del otro chico.

Los unicos del grupo que parecian estar disfrutando …aparte de Hilde…eran Quatre y Trowa, que no se separaban ni un momento, y todas las invitaciones hechas por varios chicos y chicas fueron rechazadas. Duo y Heero por el momento estaban sentados en una mesa, habian evitado todo comentario sobre Solo, pero como siempre, cuando uno quiere evitar un tema es cuando mas sale a relucir.

-Te gusta la fiesta?- dijo el trenzado, mirando con mucha atención a Heero, que parecia ausente.

-Que si te gusta la fiesta!

-Ehm claro- dijo con gesto aburrido, por el momento no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en el chico frente a él.

Duo fruncio el seño, molesto porque su amigo no le ponia la mas mínima atención. Al momento empezo a figurarse ideas de su hermano menor y heero.

-disculpame por molestarte, veo que estas muy ocupado pensando en Solo- se levanto y se alejo de alli, Heero no queria dejarle ir, pero la llegada de Solo se lo impidio.

-Te ves muy bien Heero- dijo acariciando el rostro del chico y mirandole de una forma tan penetrante que hizo sentir a heero nervioso.

-gracias- respondio en un hilo de voz "¿Por qué me hace sentir de esta forma, como el dia que conocí a Duo. No Solo no me gusta!"

El hermano de Duo tomo amablemente de una mano a Heero.-¿bailamos?-el chico de ojos azul cobalto se limito a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo intenso.

Duo miraba con disgusto como su hermano bailaba con el chico con que él soñaba todas las noches. Estaba a punto de dejar escapar unas lágrimas, cuando vio que Hilde se acercaba a él.

-Duito! Me encanta tu fiesta! Hay mucho chicos guapos- dijo Hilde dando un giro frente al chico. Al no verle muy animado se calmo y tomo una postura mas seria. Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero al dirigir su mirada al baile se dio cuenta.- ahora si que tu tienes la culpa.

-A que te refieres?- dijo el trenzado a la defensiva.

-ves! Si sigues asi lo mas seguro es que tu mano hermano te gane a Heero- el chico bonito iba a negar de nuevo sus sentimientos, pero se sintio incapaz, débil.

-No se que hacer, esque no me atrevo a decirle a Heero lo que siento por él. Ayudame Hilde- dijo casi en un sollozo.

Hilde le sonrió tiernamente " no hace falta que me lo pidas dos veces, ademas ya tengo la solución jeje..que mente mas malévola la mia".

-Ya veras como todo se arregla, ahora esperame aquí, ya vuelvo…

Duo se quedo esperando a Hilde, con la mirada fija en la pista,. En Heero.

¬DH¬

Momentos después Hilde regresaba con dos copas en sus manos y le ofreció una al trenzado.

-Deberias probar el ponche Duito, esta delicioso- el chico bonito hizo un puchero, pensó que Hilde andaba buscando una manera de ayudarle.

-No quiero- dijo dejando la copa en una mesa, pero Hilde la volvio a tomar y casi le obligo a bebersela.

-Pff Hilde! …mmbueno , tienes razon, no sabe tan mal- la chica sonrio triunfante

"no te preocupes Duo, con esto te será fácil declarar tus sentimientos…siempre a funcionado en la familia jaja".

-¿Te gusto?

-Mucho, creo que ire por más.

-Te acompaño- no queria perder de vista a Duo, queria que todo saliera según lo planeado.

¬DH¬

Heero no se atrevia a levantar la mirada y toparse con esos ojos azules, tan penetrantes y misteriosos.¿acaso era temor lo que sentia por Solo Maxwell, no , habia algo mas.

Sintio como las manos del mas alto recorrieron su espalda hasta acomodarse en su sintura "odio bailar! Odio bailar!" se repetia a si mismo en su mente al sentir como Solo trataba de guiarle con suaves movimientos al compas de la hermosa melodía de fondo.

Recorrio con su mirada todo el salón ¿Qué buscaba?¿o a quien? "Duo" encontro a su lindo angelito justo en la mesa de las bebidas, parecia que el trenzado no se cansaba de tomar ponche ¬¬…al contrario que él, parecia que la estaba pasando muy bien. "entonces yo haré lo mismo, empezare a disfrutar de la fiesta" el moreno se abraso mas al cuerpo de Solo.

El hermano de Duo miraba cada detalle del chico con el cual bailaba, era realmente hermoso, eso si, demasiado callado, quizas haria una pareja perfecta con Duo, los dos se complementaban, pero para él no era suficiente el que parecieran el uno para el otro, tenia que estar totalmente seguro que Heero no le haria daño a su querido hermano.

Después de bailar, Solo llevo al chico de mirada fria a otra habitación, con el pretexto que queria mostrarle un software que él habia diseñado. Ya que según Duo le habia contado, el chico era un experto en computadoras y lo relacionado con ellas.

Heero estaba realmente interesaso en conocer del software, pero una vez en el cuarto, no vio ninguna computadora. Giro sobre sus talones para mirar a Solo, que iba esta atrás de él, y sintio como era empujado contra la pared.

Alzo la mirada y se topo con la del chico mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustado el de ojos azul cobalto.

-Me encantas Heero, quiero que seas mío, ¡esta noche!-comenzo a besar suavemente sus labios, mientras sus manos estaban sobre las caderas del chico.

Heero se habia quedado paralizado al oir aquellas palabras. Por un momento se dejo llevar por aquellos besos, hasta que en su mente aparecio la imagen de Duo, y comprendio que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pues su corazon ya tenia dueño. En realidad no sentia nada por Solo, habia acepado su invitacion al sentirse herido por la indiferencia de Duo, ademas de haberse sentido un poco confundido por el parecido que Solo tenia con el trenzado, pero estaba seguro, amaba a Duo, demasiado para cometer tal locura con su hermano.

Solo se sentia cada vez mas incapas de seguir con aquella actuación, se sentia como el peor de los pecadores, si Duo le viera, seguro que nunca le perdonaria.

Ahora estaba besando el cuello de Heero y estaba ya convencido de que Heero era un chico fácil y que de seguro nada mas queria el dinero de Duo, porque ya habia visto como miraba al trenzado. Entonces sintio que era empujado.

-¡Basta! no puedo- dijo prácticamente en un ruego el de ojos azul-cobalto y bajando su mirada apenado.

-¿Porque Heero? ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato con migo?- dijo sonriendole seductoramente.

-No- respondio esta vez con voz firme y segura, ante la mirada desconcertada de Solo.

-Jajaja- no me vengas con tonterias, ya no te puedes arrepentir- se acerco de nuevo a él y le tomo de las muñecas fuertemente.

-Yo pense que usted era una buena persona- dijo el moreno con voz ahoga antes de que Solo le robara otro beso de sus labios.

-Ahora te haces el inocente- dijo con aire irónico- y bien que te dejas besar!

-Suélteme!- con todas sus fuerzas, Heero logro safarse del agarre de Solo- se que en parte tuve la culpa por dejarme llevar, pero no soy la clase de persona que usted piensa!

-Jajaja y ahora con que me saldrás, que estas enamorado de otra persona?-dijo burlonamente.

Heero presiono fuertemente sus puños, tratando de contenerse, lo que hizo sorprender un poco a Solo.

-Si estoy enamorado, de Duo!-después tal declaración Heero salio corriendo de la habitación, no se dio cuenta que el otro chico sonrió con tranquilidad al oírle.

¬DH¬

Se sentia tan avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar "¡Que tonto fui al confiar en Solo, es el fin de mis ilusiones con Duo, lo mas seguro es que Solo le cuente lo que paso". Heero iba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta cuando Hilde llego a su lado.

-¡Que onda Heero! ¿Donde te habias metido?- dijo la siempre curiosa muchacha, que al instante pudo notar lo nervioso que se puso Heero por la pregunta.

-Estaba…hablando con Solo…- contesto de una manera cortante y Hilde no insistio, sabia que no debia, después de todo podia investigarlo. Por lo que debia preocuparse en ese momento era porque Heero se encontrara con Duo.

-Ah Hee-chan, Duo te andaba buscando.

-¿y para que?-pregunto con desgano, aunque su corazon empezo a latir alegremente.

-No, yo no se, pregúntale a él jijiji

-¿Y donde esta?- dijo a la vez que buscaba con la mirada al trenzado.

-Creo…creo que dijo que te estaria esperando en su cuarto, deberias ir a ver si esta alli- dijo aparentando inseguridad, aunque en su mente estaba mas que segura de lo que le decia."¡Al fin juntos!¡que emoción!".

Siguiendo el no muy confiable consejo que Hilde le habia dado, Heero subio por las escaleras y luego camino unos dos pasillos hasta dar con el cuarto de Duo. Al dar unos toques a la puerta esta se abrió.

El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, redispuso a entrar, busco el interruptor y encendio la luz.

-Duo?- ¿Dónde se habia metido ese chico trenzado?. Al no verle, estaba por retirarse, cuando las puertas que daban paso al balcón se abrieron produciendo un crujido que llamo su atención.

Y alli estaba él ante sus ojos. Tan lindo como siempre. Llevaba el cabello suelto, que caia graciosamente como una cascada a ambos lados de su rostro, y esa mirada traviesa que tenia. Pero …solamente llevaba sobre él una cortisima bata blanca de seda.

Heero trago saliva al ver a Duo con esa escasez de atuendo. Era por muy poco por lo que la bata no dejaba al descubierto partes mas…intimas/jejeje/

- Heero bonito! Te estaba esperando!- dijo muy alegre el chico de ojos violetas. Heero parpadeo unas cuantas bese tratando de asimilar lo que habia oido.-¿quieres cerrar la puerta y venir aquí con migo?- dijo sentandose en la cama.

-¿No piensas volver a la fiesta?- dijo de indirecta refiriendose a su atuendo.

-para que quieres que volvamos! La pasaremos mejor aquí solitos- contesto un poco molesto y haciendo un puchero.

"¿Por qué se esta comportando tan raro, mas le vale que no sea una broma" pensava Heero. Se sento junto a Duo y le toco la frente.

-¿Estas enfermo?

-mmm no creo- dijo pensativo el trenzado, luego le miro de arriva debajo de una manera tan penetrante hasta el punto de hacerle sonrojar- que bien te queda ese traje.

-Eh…gracias…creo que sera mejor que me vaya- Heero tenia un mal presentimiento al estar tan cerca de Duo y no queria meterse en mas problemas por ese dia, aunque Duo era muy tentador.

Mas cunado trato de levantarse, Duo se le lanzo encima, recostandolo sobre la cama he intentandolo besar, pero Heero interpuso sus manos alejandolo solo un poco de él, ya que las fuerzas parecian faltarle en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces Duo!- dijo muy asustado. No porque le desagradara la idea de que Duo le besara, al contrario, quisiera tener sus labios solo para él, pero que fuera a la buena y no de esa forma tan alocada.

-Dame un beso, ¿si?- dijo el trenzado con la más tierna de las sonrisas, que lograron hacer ceder los brazos de Heero, dejando que sus labios se unieran.

Apenas fue un roce de labios y el fuego parecia inundar sus cuerpos.

Duo parecia incapaz de contener el deseo de hacer más contacto con el cuerpo de su 'amigo' y empezó a besarlo mas apasionadamente, logro quitarle chaquita y estaba por desabrocharle la camisa cuando Heero lo detuvo.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

-Te amo! Te amo! Te AMO Heero! Es lo unico que se y estoy seguro… ¿esque no sientes lo mismo por mi?- termino con una voz melosa. Se levanto un poco, quedando sentado sobre Heero, tomo el cinto de su bata y la quito sensualmente mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas suavemente, haciendo fricción entre sus miembros. Inevitablemente Heero dejo escapar un gemido, justo lo que Duo queria, se inclino para alcanzar los labios de su amado y lamerlos mientras dejaba deslizar la bata por sus hombros, quedando completamente desnudo.

-Duo, si-te-amo –dijo el de ojos azul-cobalto con la voz entre cortada y su respiración agitada. Ya no le importaba si estaban haciendo algo incorrecto, solo queria estar con Duo, entregarse completamente a él y que él fuera suyo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por todos esos sentimientos que habian estado ocultando.

Miles de besos y caricias desesperadas que no tenian fin.

La ropa de Heero termino en el piso junto a la cama, solamente quedaba en boxer. Duo no aguanto mas, queria oir gemir a Heero, que dijera que lo amaba, que lo gritara.

Apoyo sus manos en la cama, bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo del otro chico, primero probo todo el sabor de su boca para luego pasarse a su cuello. Heero mordio su labio inferior para evitar gemir, al sentir que Duo mordia su piel.

-Dejate llevar mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el de ojos violetas, y a la vez con un poco de disgusto. Queria que Heero gritara de placer. Sin dejar su cuello, con una de sus manos acaricio la entrepierna del chico, todavía sin quitar el boxer, pero el miembro de Heero ya estaba completamente excitado.

-¡Duo!- dijo en un quejido ahogado, lleno de placer, sus manos jalaban fuertemente kas sabanas de la cama. Duo entendio que Heero queria mas, asi que se quito de encima de su cuerpo y lentamente le quito el boxer al chico moreno para tener frente a él su miembro. Le obligó a abrir las piernas y empezó a acariciar con su lengua su sexo.

Heero sintio como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y ver a Duo en aquella posición le hizo sonrojar fuertemente.

-Ahhh ahhh D.U.O.

El trenzado introdujo el miembro de Heero en su boca para proporcionarle mas placer, acariciandolo con sus labios y su lengua. Heero sintio una fuerte oleada de calor que despertaba todos sus sentidos y le hacia disfrutar lo que Duo hacia.

Inconcientemente Heero empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que Duo probara mas su hombria, los dos estaban sofocados y los gemidos no tenian fin.

- Duo-te-amo, te-n-ec.e-si.t-o –queria que Duo fuera suyo, solo suyo. Tomo el rostro del trenzado entre sus manos y lo guió hasta él para besarlo, mordiendo sus labios, en un beso desesperado. Hizo que se sentara sobre sus caderas y con mucha delicadeza le introdujo su miebro.

-ahhh- Duo se tenso al sentir el dolo y dejo escapar unos quejidos.

-estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el de ojos cobalto, acariciando sus largos cabellos.

-aja…ahhhh- de nuevo esa sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios del trenzado. Todo el dolor se habia transformado en excitación. Duo empezo a moverse de arriba abajo en un vaivén deseperado…cada vez los movimientos se intensificaban mas, y ambos llegaron al clímax.

-Te amo Heero!- su chico despeinado solo le respondió con un suave beso, ambos estaban exhaustos, se quedaron abrazados, apenas cubiertos por unas sabanas y antes de que Heero se sumiera en un profundo sueño Duo le dijo:

-mi corazón es solo tuyo Heero, no lo dudes…todo esto parece un sueño, pero es real, ¿verdad, es real…

DDo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oHH

fin del capitulo, esta vez no hay adelanto, aunque ya tengo una buena parte jajaja…no me maten u.u

Y como siempre, aunque no contesto sus comentarios, pero se los agradezco mucho chicas! No saben cuanto me animan xD:

Aiko Shinigami, Paushico, Kakira Tsukikawa, Tsuki no Kirei, Yuiko, Kennich, Xin the goddes of the deat, Jotaru Ryoko Yui…;D

Dejen reviews, quien sabe, talvez no me tarde tanto jaja, aunque ya el nueve de Enero comienzo clases uu … cuídense todas/os! Y un tardado FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	10. Chapter 11

Agradezco a todas mis lectoras..y en caso que haya lectores también XD…esto es mas bien una rápida actualización, apenas algo corto, pero además de que ya había prometido actualizar en estos dias (a mi querida hija Lady Y Iseki-), creí que era importante que subiera esta parte, asi el otro capitulo seria como algo mas nuevo…como decirles, unos pequeños cambios jaja XD, eso si, no voy a largar las cosas, estoy en dudas, porque quiero comenzar otros fics, pero si no termino este no me animo. Bueno, en el otro chap debuta la lokis Relena, solo para hacer un buen final .…espero que les guste el próximo capitulo jaja será como o.o una nueva temporada?...el caso es, ahora le toca a Duo sufrir un poco XD talvez Heero encuentre a alguien…y no me refiero a la arpia de la Relela.

**DIFERENCIAS**

El sol de un nuevo dia despuntaba en el horizonte.

La mansión Maxwell de nuevo silenciosa y tranquila después de la fiesta de la noche anterior…hasta que un grito ensordecedor se escucha..Proveniente del cuarto de Duo.

-¡Que!-grito el trenzado . estaba parado a un lado de la cama con una saban tapando su desnudez.

Hace unos momentos se había despertado y se sobresalto al encontrar a Heero a su lado. Le pregunto que estaba haciendo alli , el chico le confirmo lo que temia…

No puede ser…-decía bajito, para si mismo. Su mirada perdida en la nada, tratando de encontrar …una respuesta.

¿Como¿Como había terminado en cama con Heero? Miles de imágenes llegaban a su mente sin un orden específico, hasta que una de ellas se vio clara y fuerte Vio a su amiga, Hilde, diciéndole que iría a por Heero y que el debía esperarlo en el cuarto.

La idea de que Hilde y Heero habían planeado aquel encuentro le hizo temblar. Aturdido por aquella idea, se llevo las manos a la cara y cerró fuertemente sus ojos., dejando escapar un suave sollozo.

Heero le miraba confundido, simplemente no sabia como reaccionar, Duo estaba tan asustado, y él no entendía porque. ¿Acaso el trenzado se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que paso la noche anterior¡No podia ser, si ambos se habían entregado con todo su amor, él lo vio en sus ojos…

-Dime que no es cierto Heero…- dijo al abrir los ojos. Heero se sintió incapaz de hablar al ver la mirada violeta, había tanta aflicción en esta.

Heero se levanto y trato de acercarse A Duo, quería sentirle, abrazarle y sin saber la razón, consolarle, pero el trenzado al ver su cuerpo desnudo le evadio con vergüenza, le hizo sentirse tan humillado que inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo con una sabana.

¿podia ser esto posible cuando la noche anterior se habían unido en un abrazo tan intimo?

Aunque Heero se habia cubierto, Duo segui sin mirarle. Ahora estaba mas asustado ¿ por qué Heero se había acercado a el de esa forma tan peligrosa? Tan sensual…entonces de nuevo llegaron a el las imágenes, esta vez Heero y él, estaban…haciendo el amor. Imposible! Eso habia sido solamente sexo, el habia sido utilizado…por Heero.

Sintio su sangre hervir, estaba tan enojado! con Heero por seguir fingiendo, como si…sintiera algo por él. ¿Que pensaba¿que con eso podira conseguirse otra vez su cuerpo? Y a la vez parecía tan tranquilo, sin un poco de culpa por lo que le habia hecho.¿Por que tenia que seguir alli, porque no simplemente se hubiera retirado, sin darle explicaciones. Seguía allí fingiendo, haciéndole mas difícil el poder odiarle.

Al fin levanto la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azul-cobalto, le miro por un momento, pero no comprendio aquella dulzura que le entregaban.

-Duo…-el de ojos cobalto iba a decirle que lo amaba, que todo estaba bien. Quizas era lo que el otro chico necesitaba, porque conociéndolo, sabia que era muy voluble y por lo mismo impredecible, pero él no le dejo continuar…

-¿Qué me vas a decir?-rodo sus ojos molesto y luego levando una ceja- ah ya, que lo disfrutaste anoche!- termino mirandole sin expresión alguna, aunque por dentro era un mar de emociones. Pero Heero no necesitaba saberlo, no necesitaba saber su miedo, ni el amor que segui sobreviviendo en su corazón a pesar que una pequeña parte de él estaba repudiándolo.

Las palabras de Duo fueron tan duras y ofensivas que hizo retroceder unos pasos al otro chico, como si no reconociera a su trenzado. Entonces recordo las ultimas palabras que le dijo después de hacer el amor 'mi corazón es solo tuyo Heero, no lo dudes…' busco de nuevo la mirada violeta y esta vez pudo ver el miedo en ella.

"No Duo! Ya no dejare que te alejes de mi!"

Aun sin entender lo que pAsaba, lo unico que queria era estar con Duo, lo demás no importaba. Ya sin vacilar, se acerco al ojivioleta. Duo estaba por alejarse, pero Heero paso una mano por su espalda y lo retuvo, y suavemente lo acerco mas a su cuerpo.

Ambos temblaron al contacto y las sabanas calleron a sus pies.

-Aishiteru Duo-estas palabras desarmaron a Duo, que no puso objeción cuando los labios del moreno se posaron sobre los suyos, lamiendolos suavemente e introduciendo su lengua entre ellos para juguetear con la suya.

Y todo se aclaro. Era verdad, Heero lo amaba. Recordo con igual intensidad todas las caricias y besos que se habian dado. Las beses que Heero se habia negado…y contrario a lo que habia pensado, no parecia que Heero se hubiera aprovechando de la situación, mas bien él habia seducido al moreno.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?. Aun atraído por aquel beso, Duo logro separarse un poco, como sin querer dejarle. Pero tenia que explicarle…

-Heero yo…- el de ojos azul-cobalto le impidió hablar colocando el dedo indice sobre sus labios. Y de nuevo empezó a besarlo, esta vez con mas intensidad.

Asi como estaban, sumidos en su deseo por el otro, ninguno de los dos escucho los toques en la puerta, hasta que la luz del pasillo invadió la habitación, y un corto exclamo de sorpresa hizo eco en las paredes.

¡Solo los habia descubierto!..."¿descubierto?" se pregunto Duo en sus pensamientos, como si el hubiera sabido exactamente lo que paso esa noche, y enrealidad no estaba seguro, su mente no, pero su corazón si…si era culpable.

Duo apenas y pudo sostenerle la mirada a su hermano, rápidamente cogio una sabana del piso y cubrió a ambos con ella.

Solo les dirigió una de sus miradas mas severas. Llego junto a los dos y aparto a Heer, lejos de su hermano.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación Duo!-exigio, pasando su mirada de Duo a Heero- ¡tu¡Desgraciado¿eso querías¿Joder a Duo!- se acerco peligrosamente al de ojos cobalto, pero el trenzado se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡No! Hermano, no le hagas daño!- aferro desesperadamente sus manos a la camisa de Solo, tratando de detenerlo. Fue inútil. Su hermano lo hizo a un lado.

Esta vez Heero no se dejaria intimidar, si antes lo habia hecho era por el parecido con Duo, pero eso quedo atrás y ahora pudo dirigirle al mayor su mas fria mirada.

-¡contesta maldito!-continuaba Solo, trato de darle un golpe, iba directo al rostro, pero Heero logro detenerlo, aunque fue difícil y su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor dejando libre la mano de Solo al mismo instante al sentir el dolor en su mano, pero después vino otro ataque y este ya no lo pudo detener.

En segundos Heero se vio en el piso, y una de sus mejillas comenzó a arderle. De nuevo Solo se acerco a él, pero Duo se arrodillo junto a Heero y le abrazo, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes Duo?1

-¡Es que no es como tu piensas!...

-No me contradigas hermano, este chico es un cualquiera! "Duo tu eres todo para mi, no puedo dejar que él te haga daño. Si pudiera decirte que él y yo no besamos…no! Nunca me lo perdonarias!"

-No tiene porque ofenderme- reclamo Heero, tratando de levantarse pero el trenzado se lo impidio, temiendo que si lo hacia su hermano volveria a golpearlo.

- Por favor hermano, te aclarare todo, si te clamas- rogo el menor de los Maxwell.

-al fin, Solo accedio, llevo una mano a su cabello tratando de ordenarlo nuevamente. Aun tenia esa mirada de desaprobación, aunque su animos se habian apaciguado. Tenia que haber una mejor manera, no con golpes de impedir que Heero Yuy se robase a su hermano menor. Y ya la tenia.

-esta bien Duo. Pero primero, quiero que se vistan. Los estar esperando abajo, en el despacho. Y dejen listas sus maletas, depuse regresan al internado.

Antes de retirarse Solo se aseguro de que Heero se saliera del cuarto, ni siquiera dejo que cruzaran un ultima palabra…

* * *

Duo ya estaba listo, se habia puesto el uniforme del colegio y habia vuelto a trenzar su cabello.

Salio al pasillo he iba bajando despacio las gradas. Cuando se encontró con Hilde, al verla fruncio el seño y dirigio su mirada a otra parte.

-Duo!-dijo la muchacha con su acostumbrado tono de niña herida. El trenzado se detuvo pero aun sin mirarla.

-nunca te arrepientes de lo que haces Hilde?- dijo friamente.

-Eh?...¡es cierto! Perdoname Duo-chan ¡ no fue mi intencion-dijo entre risas- esque yo queria que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.

-¡No me importan tus intenciones¡quiero que te alejes de mi!

-Duo…yo solo queria…- apenas y pudo terminar, su voz se iba entrecortando como si le faltara el aire.

-buscate tu propia vida y deja en paz la de los demas!- el joven pronunciaba cada palabra resaltándola con un odio que aunque Hilde quiso agregar algo, su voz se fue completamente, tenia un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho que le impidieron hablar. Dos gruesas lagrimas calleron por su rostro.

Ella no pudo permanecer mas alli, no soportaba pensar que Duo la odiaba, y seguro que Heero también ¡la odiaban!

Corrio fuertemente hasta su cuarto y se encerró en él, llorando desesperadamente, guardando su ropa en sus maletas, no quería estar mas alli, no queria saber de nadie, se iria al colegio sola, llamaria a su chofer.¡Por Dios¡todo el mundo la odiaba! Queria desaparecer, para siempre! Y no tener que sentir otro dolor como este…

* * *

Camino al despacho, el chico de mirada violeta no dejaba de cuestionarse para si mismo sobre la manera en que trato a Hilde "ella se lo busco" se decia, tratando de justificarse, lo que ella habia hecho no tenia perdon…pero una asi, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar , no estaba en lo correcto, ella no merecia aquellas duras palabras que le dirigió…no sabia que hacer, estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable…

Por el momento no tenia mas opcion que dejar a un lado ese pensamiento, tenia otro problema que resolver, del cual bien podria culpar a la joven ojiazul…no. No podia, eso seria no enfrentar lo que sentia por Heero, y ya lo habia hecho por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Heero llego al despacho, Duo ya estaba alli, le sonrio , pero el trenzado no lo hizo, parecia que tenia que decirle algo, pero solamente entreabrio sus labios sin emitir ningun sonido.

La voz de Solo interrumpio la coneccion que se habia formado entre ambos.

-Heero , creo que mi hermano tiene algo que decirte, ademas de discuparse con tigo.

-¿Disculpas, creo que usted me debe una disculpa- dijo el de ojos cobalto con notable molestia y señalando el golpe en su rostro.

Solo Maxwell se sintio un poco avergonzado, en verdad no era el comportamiento que se esperaba de alguien de su clase.

-tienes razon, me excedi y te pido disculpas- dijo sin mostrarse afectado. En cambio pinto una sonrisa burlona- lo unico que queria era hacer comprender a Duo que no le combiene un chico como tu. Ya no importa, el sabe ahora que tengo razon.

Heero no entendio estas palabras y fruncio el ceño para enmarcar su mirada de odio hacia Solo Maxwell.

-Creo que Duo piensa por si mismo y el sabra lo que le conviene o no. Ademas si a lo que usted se refiere es es a el dinero, le aseguro que cuando trabaje podria hacer mucho mas el que tiene toda su familia.

Duo dejo escapar una sonrisa, nunca penso que Heero lo amara asi, para luchar por él como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento…aunque ¿realmente estaba luchando por el o solo salvando su dignidad ¬¬?

Sin embargo Solo sabia que tenia las de ganar.

La sonrisa de Duo se opaco cuando su hermano le indico con la mirada que tenia que hablar.

-Mi hermano tiene razon Heero…nosotros…no podemos estar juntos…-dijo el trenzado, al final su voz fue casi un murmullo..

-¿Por qué?1, no te entiendo Duo, hace unos momentos podria jurar que tus pensamientos eran completamente diferentes!

Duo tuvo que evadir la mirada cobalto, si no, no hubiera sido capaz de contenerse para no decirle la verdad a Heero…lo que su hermano le habia dicho antes de que el llegara.

-ya oiste a mi hermano, asi que espero que dejes de molestarlo.

Heero apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Ahora entendia que Duo nunca seria suyo, no si segui dejandose manejar por Solo.

-puede estar tranquilo…a mi ya no me importa-antes de salir del cuarto le dirigior una ultima mirada al trenzado, una de reproche.

Aun asi Duo no se atrevio a detenerlo, cuando se cerro la puerta se hecho a llorar ¡habia perdido a Heero para simpre!

-Porque me haces esto!- dijo entre sollozos a su hermano.

-Ya te dije que es lo mejor- se acerco a abrazar a Duo, pero el chico no se lo permitio.

"Lo unico que quiero es protegerte" pensaba Solo al mirar la reaccion del menor.

-¡No para mi! Ya no quiero que me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer. Y no me importa lo que pienses, yo voy a volver con Heero-le grito el trenzado, entonces su hermano lo tomo fuertemente del brazo haciendo que el chico hiciera un gesto de dolor y le mirara aun mas enojado.

-No te lo permitire, y ni creas que te dejare volver al colegio, ya no estudiaras más alli.

Duo se sintio indignado, incapaz de seguir alli frente a su hermano, al que antes miraba como una persona justa…ya no mas- TE ODIO!-le dijo, safandose de su agarre para salir inmediatamente de ese lugar, se sentia encarcelado, aunque se alejara de Solo, no podia salir de la casa, si se escapaba sabia que Solo lo traeria de vuelta.

* * *

Ahora que ya no regresaria al colegio, ni siquiera se atrevio a ir a despedirse de sus amigos¿porque su hermano era tan injusto¿porque no lo dejaba estar con Heero?

No sabia como quitarse ese dolor, esa angustia que tenia.

"no lo volvere a ver" era la frase que no salia de su mente y que le heria.

Después de dar incontables vueltas por toda la habitación se quedo parado frente al balcon, imaginando que aun podia ver la limosina que llevaba a sus amigos al colegio. Entonces deceo poder tener alguien con quien desahogarse. Si Quatre o …Hilde estuvieran alli.

Se sintio algo culpable al recordar a Hilde. Ambos se habian prometido que siempre serian muy unidos y que no se fayarian nunca.

/flash back/

En el colegio de Low. El salon de 6 grado, una pequeña niña estaba lloranod recargada sobre su pupitre. El salon estaba vacio.

Un niño de su misma edad, con una corta trenza castaña entro y al verla se acerco a ella y empezo a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de consolarla.

-¿Qué tienes Hilde?- la niña solo nego con la cabeza- no llores, que me pones triste a mi tambien- Hilde levanta su rostro y limpia sus lagrimas aunque estas no dejan de caer.

-Esque…¡nadie me quiere!- Silvia me dijo que mis papas tampoco me quieren, por eso siempre me dejan sola. Y aquí…todas son unas hipócritas…

-No les creas Hilde tus papa si te quiere, mucho.

-mentira!-respondio entre sollozos-¿Por qué si esta tan cerca de mi, apenas y nos vemos el fin de semana?- el niño de la trenza se sento junto a su amiga y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-pero debes comprender que no es facil ser el director de este cole…ademas, ademas…-bajo su mirara tristemente- por lo menos tu los ves mas seguido. Mi papa siempre esta de viaje…pero si me quiere mucho- dijo ahora sonriente. Hilde habia dejado de llorar, tenia una postura mas bien ausente.y poco a poco se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-yo tambien te quiero Duo.

-y yo a ti el doble -dijo el chico riendo.

-siempre seremos amigos verdad Duo?

-Sip, siempre, forever and ever

-Prométemelo.

-en serio! Lo prometo- dijo aun sin dejar de reir, su amiga en cambio lo tomaba muy en serio-¿Por qué no me crees?-dijo haciendo un puchero el niño.

-No es eso Duo, simplemente quiero estar segura- alfil dibujando de nuevo una media sonrisa.

-¿De que?

-de que tengo alguien que me ayudara cuando este en problemas…

/fin flash back/

Habian pasado cuatro años desde esa promesa, y el la habia quebrado.

-Perdóname Hilde!...

Ahora tenia dos razones para volver a Low, recuperar a Heeero y pedirle perdon a su amiga, esta ultima le preocupaba mucho, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban ella era muy sensible, si le sucedia algo nunca se lo perdonaria!...

Continuara…

Dejan reviews… no menciono a quien los agradecimientos porque voy a la rapida jaja XD


	11. capitulo 1 1

Hi! Saludos a todos! Perdon por el atraso jojo

Parejas:1x2, 3x4…

Los personajes de GW no me pertenecen XD

Hace unos minutos que habían vuelto a Low, Quatre guardaba su ropa en su armario, mientras Trowa buscaba sus libros de literatura para hacer una tarea.

-¿sabes que es lo que paso anoche?- pregunto de improviso el rubio, hace un rato que tenia esta inquietud.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Heero y Duo…y Hilde, me preocupan-se apoyó en el escritorio donde Trowa estaba leyendo- no sabemos porque Duo no volvió con nosotros, y tampoco he sabido de Hilde. Y Heero no nos ha hablado desde que nos vimos esta mañana. Se que algo no esta bien.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Habla con Hilde, yo llamare a Duo y hablare con Heero. O al menos lo intentare. No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- N o te preocupes, todo se resolverá- dijo el de ojos esmeralda abrazando a Quatre por la cintura.

---

A pesar de los intentos a Trowa le fue imposible hablar con Hilde ese dia. La chica se había encerrado en su cuarto y no contestaba.

Quatre había conseguido hablar con Duo por su celular.

El trenzado estaba feliz de poder hablar con su amigo.

#-¿Estas bien Duo?¿Porque no regresaste con nosotros?- fue lo primero que dijo el de ojos aqua, era notable su preocupación.

#- em podría decir que estoy bien…aunque me siento tan mal. Mi hermano no quiere que vuelva a Low.

#-¿Por qué?

#-Es que…no puedo contártelo todo por el momento, pero…Heero y yo hicimos el amor. Y mi hermano, pues, se dio cuenta.

#- entonces tu y Heero…

#- No hay nada entre nosotros- contesto rápidamente.

#-Pero tu y él.

#- Yo le dije que no lo amaba- aclaro el trenzado, su voz se escuchaba profundamente triste.- le mentí de nuevo. ¡tienes que ayudarme Quatre! Yo no queria…dejarlo ir, pero no tenia alternativa.

#-No dejes que Solo te controle, no más Duo.

#- No entiendes amigo. El iba a decírselo a mi padre si yo no dejaba a Heero. Tengo miedo de que mi padre lo sepa, si mi hermano no aprueba a Heero, seguro que él tampoco.

#- Ja y tu hermano no perdió oportunidad para chantajearte.- repuso Quatre molesto.

Por un momento se quedaron en un silencio incomodo y desesperante, hasta que el rubio de nuevo hablo…

#- Debes hacer lo que creas correcto, lo que dice tu corazón. Y por lo que se de tu padre, es una persona muy noble y te quiere, estoy seguro que te comprenderá y aceptara tus decisiones. Además, te conozco bien a ti Duo y se que no te perdonaras si dejas ir a Heero.

#- gracias amigo, tu siempre me ayudas.- por fin Duo se sentía feliz, las palabras de Quatre eran tan reconfortantes, tan esperanzadoras.

Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era como iba a salir de su casa…

--

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el domingo y en el colegio la situación iba de mal en peor, el grupo se había separado, apenas Quatre y Trowa estaban juntos. Wufei estaba de mal humor después de que sin ninguna razón Hilde los ignorara completamente, y Heero se enclaustraba en la biblioteca.

Esa tarde en clase de matemáticas la situación trascurría así de incomoda.

-Bien jóvenes, hoy tendremos un taller de ejercicios, los entregaran al final de la clase, pueden trabajar en grupo o individual.

Heero y Hilde trabajaron individualmente.

-¡Quisiera saber que les pasa a esos dos!- dijo el chino mientras abría su libro de matemáticas. El rubio y el chico alto se quedaron en silencio, ellos sabían algo- genial! Solo yo de tonto sin saber que pasa. Si no me lo dicen yo mismo ire a preguntarles y asi arreglar esto de una vez por todas. –se levanto dispuesto a ir donde ellos.

-El único que puede arreglarlo es Duo- hablo el rubio, haciendo al instante que le oriental se detuviera.

-¿Y donde esta él! Ese Maxwell, nunca enfrenta sus problemas!- apenas y termino de decirlo al sentir sobre el la mirada de desaprobación del rubio.

-Yo se que Duo vendrá- replico muy seguro de lo que decía. Wufei volvió a sentarse, ahora mas confundido que antes, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, porque el no sabia nada de nada.

- Aun asi, no sabemos si Duo regresara pronto, y me preocupa mucho Hilde, esta muy deprimida-agrego Trowa.

El chino miro de reojo a su amiga, en verdad le dolía verla tan triste "daria cualquier cosa por verte sonreir de nuevo…incluso…"

-¿Por qué no ha regresado Maxwell?- dijo al volver en si el oriental.

-Su hermano, no quiere que vulva por…- se detuvo, como si no podia decirlo, no debia. Entonces Wufei se hizo la idea, Hilde tenia que ver.

"Estas triste por Duo, lo necesitas a él"

--

Esa noche Duo se había decidido, se escaparía, no había otra manera, pues se le había hecho imposible mantener una conversación con Solo, siempre terminaba con alguna palabra ofensiva por parte del trenzado. Aun así le dolía pelearse con su hermano, lo quería depuse de todo, y siempre habían sido muy unidos hasta ahora.

Estaba en su cuarto, guardando su ropa, solamente lo necesario, en una maleta. Un ruido en el balcón llamo su atención., se acerco despacio hasta el lugar, lo que vio el el balcon le hizo gritar, pero su voz fue apagada por una mano que le tapo la boca…

--

Al dia siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana , tuvieron clase de química y el profesor les había dado un receso de media hora, pero dos chicos entraron a escondidas al salón.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado Brian?- decía un joven de cabellos blancos.

-Shh, no levantes la voz. Ya te explique, robaremos el examen de química que nos hará hoy el profesor, y vamos a culpar a Heero- dijo con tono de burla y revisando a prisa los papeles que estaban en el maletín de su profesor.

-¿no crees que estamos exagerando?- intervino un pelirrojo, que se había quedado vigilando junto a la puerta. Brian sonrió.

-¿Te estas hechando para atrás? Ja! Ya no puedes Sain.

El de ojos verdes se enfurecio y cerro fuertemente la puerta, haciendo que los otros dos se quedaran inmóviles.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué quieres hacerle esto si el ni siquiera se mete con tigo?

-Lo hago porque quiero, no puedo permitir que gente como esa siga en nuestro colegio- volvió a tomar los papeles y saco una hoja de entre ellos. Sain y el otro chico se acercaron a él para mirar la hoja.

-Es el examen- replico el de cabellos blancos, en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Los tres miraron alarmados hacia el lugar, Sain la había descuidado.

Y para disgusto de Brian, Heero los había encontrado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto seriamente el de ojos cobalto- no es permitido que estén en el salón.

-Entonces a que vienes tu- dijo Brian escondiendo la hoja tras su espalda.

- El profesor me pidió que le llevara unos papeles a la oficina, veo que ustedes se me adelantaron- les dio la espalda y abrió la puerta- le diré que ustedes se los llevaran,

-¡No harás nada!- le dio9 alcance fuera del salón y lo sujeto de la camisa.

-¡suéltame!- lo empujo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer sentado al suelo. Aun así no pudo irse, pues el peliblanco se le interpuso.

Brian se volvió a levantar y sonrió con malicia. Ordeno su oscuro cabello antes de volver a acercarse a Heero.

-Justo lo que queria, una razón para golpearte.

Sin que Brian se lo ordenara el de cabellos blancos tomo de los brazos a Heero, para impedir que se moviera, aun así, el de ojos azul-cobalto no era alguien fácil de controlar, pero se le hizo mas fácil cuando Brian le dio el primer golpe a Heero, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Heero se doblo del dolor y empezó a toser fuertemente, pero él no quería darle el lujo a Brian de reírse de él, de verlo débil, no. Respiro profundo y se irguió de nuevo, lanzándole una hélida mirada al que lo había golpeado.

-Eres un cobarde, ni siquiera puedes pegarme sin necesidad que me tenga otro- dijo Heero, haciendo que aumentara la cólera de Brian.

-Maldito Yuy! Me vas a suplicar que te deje de golpear!- iba a darle otro golpe, entonces Sain lo detuvo.

-Ya basta Brian, estas…fuera de control, no hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento, y si te estas acobardando lo mejor es que te vayas, y ya no te metas.

Sain solo abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Cuánto mas iba a durara esa tortura contra el joven Yuy? No lo soportaba, ver eso, él no era tan malo como su amigo. Lo único que quería era la ayuda de Brian para conquistar a Hilde, pero eso no implicaba que iba a participar en esa venganza sin sentido de Brian. El decidió irse. Les dio la espalda sin decir una palabra.

- Y mas vale que no le digas a nadie, si no te mueres!- advirtió Brian al verlo retirarse.

-No lo haré idiota- respondió en un murmullo el pelirrojo "lo siento Heero, no puedo ayudarte".

Por lo que acababa de suceder, el peliblanco se habia distraido y había disminuido la fuerza con la que sostenía a Heero.

Cuando Brian centro de nuevo su atención en él, y lo iba a golpear de nuevo, con mucha agilidad Heero se soltó del agarre del otro y se agacho, el golpe de Brian fue a dar al directo al rostro del de cabellos blancos, haciéndolo caer. El chico quedo inconciente pues se había golpeado la cabeza.

Heero pensó en irse de allí en ese instante, ya que Brian se habia quedado inmóvil, quizás asustado de ver a su amigo tendido en el piso. Pero no podía dejar al peliblanco en esas condiciones, tenia que ayudarle. Se agacho junto al chico y le tomo el pulso.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!- le dijo a Brian, quien solo retrocedió unos pasos.

-Hazlo tu si quieres- dijo sonriendo enfermizamente- después de todo tu lo golpeaste- sonrió mas aun. El oji-cobalto no podía creer que a pesar de la situación Brian continuara con sus tonterías. Definitivamente, no soportaba esa aptitud tan estupida que tenían los de clase alta.

-¡Yo no lo golpee!- trato de defenderse Heero.

-Y dime, a quien le creerán. A ti, un muerto de hambre, o a mi y mi dinero.- dijo riendo burlonamente.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos, había alguien mas además de ellos y no se habían dado cuenta.

-Y he visto lo que paso, así que no puedes culparlo- dijo un joven que se encontraba parado a un costado de donde Brian. Llevaba el mismo uniforme del colegio, su piel era blanca, y sus ojos eran de un negro intenso al igual que su cabello, que lo llevaba algo corto y amarrado a dos pequeñas coletas. Su voz parecía la de una chica, era muy suave, pero había algo en él, que se le hacia familiar a Heero, aunque tanto el como Brian estaban admirados, nunca antes lo habían visto en el colegio.

Al ver a los otros dos tan ausentes, el de pelo negro se arrodillo junto a Heero y reviso al chico golpeado.

-Mejor no te metas si no quieres salir golpeado niñita- dijo molesto Brian. Sabía que era chico, pero aprovechaba para burlarse de su apariencia tan delicada.

La situación no estaba saliendo como el lo esperaba.

-No soy niña!- dijo a la defensiva el extraño estudiante- mi nombre es D…es Kyo Kamiya, y no me miren con esa cara, sip, soy nuevo. Es un gusto conocerlos!- dijo sonriente.

No era la ocasión para presentarse así que tosió levemente y luego trato de cargar al peliblanco- ayúdame- le dijo a Heero, que se había quedado simplemente viéndolo. El oji-azul reacciono sonrojándose suavemente, ayudo a Kyo a llevar al chico desmayado a la enfermeria, dejando tras de si a Brian, que al parecer había perdido el valor para continuar la pelea.

--

Rato después Kyo y Heero salían de la enfermería, el golpe no había resultado grave, pero Heero tendría que presentarse al día siguiente ante el director.

-No te preocupes amigo, no fue tu culpa- dijo el pelinegro, con una confianza tan natural que a Heero le pareció como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus amigos.

-Aun asi, de seguro me expulsaran- dijo, no sabiendo con seguridad que es lo que le impulsaba a continuar hablando con ese extraño joven.

-Pero yo les dije que vi lo que sucedió, ya deja de pensar en eso- dijo dandole una palmadita en la espalda. Heero sintió que su cuerpo tembló, ¿Qué tenia ese chico de especial?¿porque le hacia sentir tan bien! O por lo menos un poco mejor de lo que se había sentido en estos dias, en que cada anochecer deceaba no volver a despertar.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿estas bien?- dijo preocupado Kyo al ver la mirada de Heero tan triste.

-nada- dijo evadiendo su mirada y dandole la espalda para que no se diera cuenta que sus ojos empezaban a humedecérsele. Y si, Kyo no se dio cuenta, porque volvió a hablarle animadamente.

-Bueno, me presento de nuevo, mi nombre es Kyo Kamiya- dijo un poco apurado al ver su reloj- pus tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego Heero!- termino despidiéndose y se perdió de la mirada azul-cobalto al cruzar el pasillo.

Segundos después Heero reacciono ¿Cómo es que sabia su nombre, si el no se lo dijo?...

--

Otro día comenzaba en Low, en la primera clase, el profesor dio un anuncio.

-Tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes en este nivel- al momento entraron dos personas.

El primero era un chico de cabellos negros, que se presento como Kyo.

Quatre sonrió al verlo, y Kyo le devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer se conocían.

La otra persona era una chica rubia de ojos azules, se presento como Relena Peacecraft, se veía en su mirada un poco de vanidad, pero era agradable después de todo.

El profesor les eligió asiento y a Kyo le toco sentarse junto a Wufei, mientras que a Relena junto a Heero.

-Hola ¿como te llamas?-dijo un poco tímida la chica.

-Heero- contesto el oji-cobalto, sin prestarle mucha atención, no se dio cuenta del sonrojo en la joven.

- es un gusto conocerte, espero que seamos amigos- replico un poco nerviosa Relena, Heero solo la miro de reojo y continuo escribiendo en su cuaderno. Se sentía un poco mal por ignorarla, pero no tenia ánimos para prestarle atención.

Cont..


End file.
